The Slayer Squad
by Celgress
Summary: Following their untimely deaths at the hands of a mysterious and powerful new foe, the Powers That Be give Buffy & her two closest friends a second chance at life. This time around things will be different, Xander as the White Knight & Willow as the Crimson Witch will fight alongside Buffy nearly from the beginning. Together our three young heroes will form the Slayer Squad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Origins: Prologue

By

Celgress

"You lose." The black robed figure in the emotionless white mask said. It was as if the dark, empty eyes bore into Buffy's very soul laying all her secrets bare. The queen of the slayers lay helpless before her hated enemy, the mysterious wizard Xou'acc (Zoh-Ick).

Surveying her surrounding Buffy knew her situation was hopeless. The bodies of her allies were strewn everywhere. Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Angel, Faith, Wesley, Gun, Lorne, Johnathan, Kennedy and the other slayers all gone lost to her forever. How could they have failed so miserably, so completely? A surge of sickly greenish energy from Xou'acc's outstretched left hand vanquished all thoughts of regret from her mind. Buffy the greatest vampire slayer who had ever lived, was dead.

"_Buffy Anne Summers, Alexander Lavelle Harris, Willow Danielle Rosenberg step forward." Said a voice which seemed to come from everywhere within the white, cloud like void the three friends suddenly found themselves in._

"_Excuse me Mr. Voice ah Thingy where em are we?" Xander asked in his usual joking manner. "Hey wait a sec my lost eye its' back. I have two eyes again wow, but how!?" Xander asked noticing the restoration of his stereoscopic vision._

"_Because you are deceased Alexander Lavelle Harris your sight has been restored. We are the Powers That Be. We are most disappointed in the three of you." The Voice said sternly._

"_We're the ones who are dead here." Buffy said interrupting the Voice. "If anyone should be disappointed it is us with you. We pulled your bacon out of the proverbial fryer more times than I can count, and this is the thanks we get unbelievable.__"_

"_You failed in your duty" The Voice said simply, "now Xou'acc will destroy the barriers between worlds polluting all of reality, throwing the entirety of creation into chaos which it may never recover.__"_

"_So we failed once, big, fat, hairy deal." Xander said offended by the Voice's accusation. "We succeeded like a zillion times before this one fumble__."_

"_We've all paid a hefty price for doing what is right." Willow said speaking her mind. "We've sacrificed so much. We've all lost some much. So many people we care about have lived short lives dying violent deaths. Don't you dare say we never tried. We__'__ve always went out there and did our damndest when the deck was stacked against us, even when the situation seemed hopeless we persevered in our convictions__."_

"_If defeating Xou'acc is so important, then give us another chance?" Buffy offered. "Send us back."_

"_Perhaps we can offer you a second chance." The Voice mused. "However there are rules even we must obey. We cannot simply return you to the last time you fought Xou'acc. We foresee doing so would likely result once again in your material demise, nor can we gift you with the knowledge of how to defeat him. You must obtain such knowledge through your own endeavors. What we can do is assure you are more prepared for your final confrontation with Xou'acc__.__ Both by making sure you meet him much earlier in your linear history and that you are much better prepared to deal with him."_

"_How?" Buffy asked the Voice confused__._

"_There is only one way within our ability which will accomplish these gaols. We will start your lives over erasing all knowledge from your minds of what will come." The Voice explained._

"_Excuse me, how exactly will this help us defeat Xou'acc again?" Xander asked skeptically raising his hand. "If you erase all our knowledge of things that go bump in the night we'll be at his mercy when he rears his ugly head__."_

"_Your timestream will be altered. It will unfold quite differently than it did before. You Alexander Lavelle Harris will be granted the abilities of the White Knight becoming a great powerhouse of mystical energy. You Willow Danielle Rosenberg will receive a magical boost much earlier thus you will learn to better control your magic for good becoming the Crimson Witch. These momentous events will enfold near the end of your freshmen year of high school not long after you meet your lifelong friend here Buffy Ann Summers. We seek not to deceive you. It will not be an easy life. You will all still face many challenges, but unlike before nearly from the beginning you shall face them together. Buffy will be the compassion. You Xander will be the cunning. Willow you will be the control. Together you will be a great force of good. All you must do is agree."_

_The three friends looked at each. A long moment passed in silence. Finally Buffy spoke up._

"_Well guys what'll it be a do over, or do you stay here and spend eternity chatting with the oh so witty Voice?"_

"_A do over sounds good to me." Xander said placing his hand on top of Buffy's. "What about you Wills you in?"_

"_I'm in" Willow whisper thinking about all the people she had lost, like Tara. Even if they never meet in the new timeline at least by doing this Willow would ensure Tara, and who knows how many of the others', safety. Willow gingerly placed her hand atop Xander's._

"_So let it be done." The Voice proclaimed as the senses of the three friends filled with nothingness._

To Be Continued in Chapter One

**There you have it folks. I hope you have enjoyed this teaser. Basically I'll be rewriting the first three seasons, maybe more, of the series from at or near the beginning. I'm not sure exactly which episode in season one will be my starting point yet, but it'll be fairly early no matter what. I've had this plot bunny regarding the creation of a super hero team consisting of Buffy, Willow & Xander running around in my head for some time now (all you Angel & Spike fans do not worry, though the big three are the core they'll also be room for our boys in there at different times****,**** and of course Giles remains the mentor perhaps with an assist from Jenny)****.**** Please give me feedback, via reviews or IMs. Do you feel the premise has merit, or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Origins Episode One: Abduction

By

Celgress

**Chronological Note: **

**In the original Buffyverse timeline this story would take place after Season One Episode Four - "Teacher's Pet" but before Episode Five – "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date".**

"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind it can control you. I feel like a monster."

Disturbia (2008) Rihanna

Sunnydale 1996, evening

"One by one I send them. One by one the Slayer takes them." Growled the Master his terrified minions shrank before the wrath of the ancient vampire. "Both Luke and Zackery were clever and strong yet still she slew them as if they were mere fledglings. It is clear now if I am to rise the girl must die. The only remaining question is how? Whoever answers this question will rule by my aside following the accession. He or she shall have the honor of being designated my right hand and heir apparent."

"I may have the answer Master." Darla said in vamp face. The Master's favorite offspring flashed a predatory smile. "Recently the Slayer was nearly defeated by a human magic user, a witch of all things. The Slayer was incapable of defending herself against the dark magic employed by the witch. If we could use another, equally powerful, magic user against her the Slayer would surely perish."

"While your plan does have merit my dear it also possess a fatal flaw. A human magic user powerful enough to overcome this slayer would prove difficult to control." The Master said thoughtfully, "there may be a way. If we create our own human magic user someone who is completely under my control, in my thrall your plan just might work my dear." The Master said gently stroking Darla's face with the tips of his claws. "First we must locate one with latent magic ability. One who is totally oblivious of his or her gift. Once this person is under my control I will call forth their hidden potential. I will then turn this person into a living weapon, my weapon."

Fishing out a small jewel encrusted device which resembled a dreidel from his personal stash of magical paraphernalia the Master handed it to Darla. "This trinket at one time belonged to the Umayyad Caliphate of Damascus. It is a magic magnet. It will seek out the strongest source of magical energy in the immediate vicinity. The more power the source of energy the stronger the reaction."

"Thank you Master. I will find you the perfect candidate." Darla cooed taking the strange dreidel shaped device from her sire.

"Take the Three with you." The Master commanded. "In case the Slayer or her lapdog your estranged offspring Angelus should yet again attempt to interfere in our affairs."

Darla hated being reminded of Angelus' betrayal. It was painful enough her former lover had turned his back on his own kind worse yet Angelus had abandoned Darla herself, and for a slayer of all things! At times like this Darla truly despised her sire. She swore the old monster took perverse glee in emotionally torturing her about Angelus.

"Go do my bidding, bring me the selected candidate as soon as possible." The Master said flashing his fangs in his version of a smile. Darla along with the Three and several other vampires took their leave of the Master. "One more thing, bring back supper dear."

"Yes Master" Darla said flashing a sinister smile of her own.

The Bronze, night

Willow sat at a corner table with Buffy while Xander danced with some anonymous girl. It was the same every night. The three came to the Bronze Xander hit on girls he had no real chance with while Buffy ran off with the mysterious and handsome Angel. Willow would ultimately end up sitting alone, just another night at the Bronze.

"Earth to Willow" Buffy said waving her hands in front of the red head.

"Huh, oh sorry Buffy, I was just you know…" Willow said trailing off.

"Pinning over Xander?" Buffy said quirking at eyebrow.

"It isn't right Buffy, I've had a crush on Xander since we were kids yet he never notices me. Heck he'd rather suck face with a giant praying mantis. What does that say about me?" Willow sighed looking at Buffy with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Willow it says nothing about you. Xander on the other hand can we say ewww." Buffy said crinkling her nose in disgust.

"I guess it is kind of disgusting." Willow said visibly brightening.

"Kind of?" Buffy said a sour look on her face, "It is really disgusting, mono disgusting, ultra disgusting even."

Neither Buffy nor Willow noticed Darla and the other vampires slink in through the side door. It was the first time any of the vampires had been to the popular night spot since the failed Harvest. Spying the Slayer Darla and the others kept to the shadows, for the time being.

Pulling the dreidel like instrument from her pocket Darla scanned the crowded club. Several swipes of the area later the centuries old vampiress did a double take. It couldn't be, could it? The Master's toy indicated the Slayer's little friend, the shy red head, was an immense source of magical power. According to the detector every other signal in the place paled in comparison. Oh this was too rich. The Slayer's own friend would be the means of her destruction. Darla could barely contain her glee. Waiting until the Slayer excused herself Darla and the others approached the table where the red head now sat by herself.

"Hi dearie, remember me?" Darla said grabbing Willow's shoulders from behind and forcing her down into the seat. "I remember you. Your friend the Slayer has killed many of my brothers, now it is payback time."

"Wh-what d-do, do you w-want?" Willow asked scared stiff. Willow's entire body was trembling with fear.

"You" Darla said knocking Willow out by pinching the side of her neck obstructing the flow of blood to her brain. "Let's go, I have what we came for." Darla said hoisting the limp body of Willow over her shoulder.

"Hey" Xander yelled barreling toward the group of vampires at breaking neck speed. There was no way he was letting the fang faces take Willow like they had taken Jesse. There had to be something he could do to stop them, right?

"Not this fool again." Darla huffed. "Take care of him boys. I don't have the time for this the Slayer could return any moment."

The nearest vampire delivered a devastating straight arm clothesline to Xander's upper body which nearly decapitated the unlucky young man. Xander was knocked out cold as a result of the brutal blow. In the meantime Darla beat a hasty retreat with her prize out the side door.

However before Darla could make a clean getaway Buffy, alerted by the commotion from the ladies restroom, had returned to the dance floor. Seeing both of her friends rendered unconscious one slung across the shoulders of Darla, Buffy saw red. The enraged Slayer made a beeline zeroing in on the female demon.

"Three you're up!" Darla shouted pushing her way outside. "Do your job, stop the Slayer!"

Following Darla and the other vampires outside into the alleyway Buffy was immediately assaulted by three male vampires wearing medieval type armor. The ferocity of their attack was beyond anything the young Slayer had yet faced. Buffy attempted to gain the advantage several times without success. Each time Buffy made a little headway one of the vampires would blindside her with a punch or a kick. Two minutes into the battle Buffy realised she was fighting for more than victory. She was fighting for her very life! With the desperation of a cornered animal Buffy fought back with strength she was unaware she possessed. Buffy had her three attackers on the ropes when one of them pulled out a dagger and stabbed her from behind through the left side. Another clobbered her over the head with the butt of his sword. The Slayer fell to the damp ground of the alley. Everything started becoming dim. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and shut several times in rapid succession.

_So this was how she was going to die. It wasn't fair she hadn't even been the Slayer a full year. What would her mother do without her now that her father was gone? What about Mr. Giles would they send him back to jolly old England? What would the next girl to wear the mantel be like? Hopefully the new girl would be luckier. Only one thing was certain, she had failed. Sorry Willow. Sorry Xander._

Buffy's vision slowly cleared to reveal the concerned face of Angel staring down at her. Lifting her into his arms Angel asked. "What happened?"

"Th-three uber powerful, va-vampires attacked me. Oh my God, they took Willow." Buffy coughed spitting up blood. "We have to find…."

"Sssshhh" Angel said soothingly. "I'll find her. Right now you need medical attention."

"The three vamps, wh-what happened?" Buffy sputtered.

"I took care of them. Willow wasn't with them Buffy." Angel said.

"Blonde v-va-vampire s-she took Willow…" Buffy managed before passing out. Angel's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of his out flame.

The Sunken Church

The Master inspected the frightened young woman in front of him. "You are certain she had the highest degree of magical energy of anyone there?" The Master asked Darla skeptically.

"Here" Darla said handing the Master back the dreidel like device. The small, top shaped object lit up like a Christmas tree the instant it got within teen feet of Willow.

Grinning the Master put the device away. Reaching out with a clawed fingertip he absently played with a strain of the shivering girl's hair. "Worry not little one. I shall not kill you. I have a more important use for you. Besides I am full." The Master said pointing down at the discarded husk on the chamber floor of what was once a teenage body.

Willow was unable to utter a word. She was literally frozen with fear. "Now look into my eyes little one. Lose yourself in my gaze."

Willow tried to look away but Darla held her head in a vice like grip preventing Willow from turning her head. Willow closed her eyes but the voice of the Master was there coaxing her to open them. Soon Willow lost the battle of wills. Her eyes fluttered open the blood red stare of the monster dominated her vision and soon her mind.

Sunnydale Hospital

When Buffy awake early the following morning she found herself in Sunnydale General Hospital. Angel was gone. A few hours later the Sunnydale PD had questioned Buffy about the 'kidnaping of her friend and her own stabbing'. Buffy told them all she dared. That three men had jumped her outside the Bronze when she had tried to stop their female accomplice from escaping with Willow and that they'd been frightened off by a male friend who happened by. The Police assured her they'd do their best to locate the assailants.

Her mother, Joyce, had stopped by to check on her condition during lunch. Buffy actually caught her usually tough mother choking back tears at one point. Joyce was the first to tell Buffy the Police had been unable to locate Willow in spite of their best efforts.

After school both Xander and Giles visited Buffy. Xander was especially upset about Willow. Xander blamed himself for what had happened reasoning if he had only been stronger or at least more skilled in the art of demon repelling he'd have saved Willow. Xander wanted to take the fight to the Master and his minions in their underground lair. Both Giles and Buffy warned against such a course of action correctly reasoning Xander would only get himself captured or worse. Grudgingly Xander agreed with their assessment. By the end of the meeting Xander had taken a different tact now he was begging Giles to teach him the tactics of demon hunting. Giles told the overly egger teen he'd consider it.

Angel didn't put in an appearance until well after sundown. In spite of official visiting hours being over the tall, dark stranger entered Buffy's room. Angel had a sadder look than usual on his handsome face. Fearing the worse Buffy asked him if he'd either found Willow's drained body or seen her walking around as a newly minted vamp. Thankfully Angel confirmed he hadn't witness either horrendous happening. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Angel explained he was upset because in spite of his best efforts he couldn't gain access to the Master's underground dwelling. The place had been heavily fortified with barricades manned by multiple guards at every access point. It was as if the brethren of Aurelius didn't want to be disturbed. Upon hearing Angel's report Buffy began to openly weep. Seeking the nearest human contact she reached out for Angel who hesitantly returned her embrace. Buffy sobbed into Angel's broad chest. The two remained like that for some time.

In front the Harris Residence, two days later

Three days after the incident at the Bronze Buffy was more or less fully recovered from her injuries. She was walking home with Xander when the two of them spotted somebody they feared they'd never see again. There wobbling up the road. Her hair matted and dirty, he clothing soiled and ripped was none other than Willow! Overjoyed the two friends ran towards their lost comrade.

"Willow is that really you?" Xander asked ecstatic.

"Willow you're back!" Buffy shouted. "Where were you all this time? What happened?"

"I need to go home. My clothes are a mess." Willow muttered in a daze. Buffy and Xander both noticed their friend looked paler than usual, ignoring the perplexed Xander and Buffy Willow stumbled into her home.

Many questions were asked of Willow over the course of the next two weeks. Willow could not remember what had happened to her or where she had been taken. Her doctor had run a rape kit, including a pregnancy test, just to be certain mercifully both came back negative. Willow spent the first week after her return in virtual seclusion.

While Willow was recovering from her ordeal Buffy was facing her own challenges. There was a new villain in town, another witch. Unlike Amy's mother this witch was much younger and a real fighter. The young woman was decked herself out in typical, Halloween type witch's outfit complete with hat and cape, and even a cloth mask which obscured most of her face save the eyes. The only different between this witch and those you usually see was her color scheme, red rather than black a vibrant shade matching her hair. In fact she called herself the 'Crimson Witch." She would soon become one of Buffy's bitterest rivals.

Buffy and Angel first encountered the Crimson Witch the night after Willow returned. Buffy's first night back on regular patrol. Buffy and Angel were staking out a local cemetery for fledging activity when she appeared along with a group of vampires.

"Hello there." The Crimson Witch said in her sign song voice. "You must be the two demon hunters I've been told so much about. Hmm, you don't look so tough."

Uttering an incantation in a language neither Angel nor Buffy recognized Crimson Witch caused the tree roots under their feet to entangle the pair. Buffy and Angel barely get free before several vampires were upon them. Dispatching the vampires Buffy and Angel prepared to attack. Crimson Witch leapt on top of a tombstone and used another incantation to break apart two nearby grave markers. The debris showered Buffy and Angel the latter taking the worse of it as Angel used his body to shield Buffy from harm.

"Aw how cute lover boy is protecting the itty bitty Slayer, to bad he's one of them." Crimson Witch taunted from her place atop the monument. "Oh I'm sorry didn't he tell you Slayer. Angel is a filthy vampire, no better than the ones you profess to hate worse than most in fact. Certain people might even call you a hypocrite because of your ahem partnership with tall, dark & gruesome here. Hey I don't judge, maybe he's demon in as well as out of the sack", Crimson Witch winked at the devastated Buffy before levitating away.

"Get off me!" Buffy yelled pushing Angel away a look of total betrayal on her face. "Is it true? Please tell me it isn't true?" Buffy asked several awkward moments later.

"I'm sorry Buffy" Angel said studying the ground. Angel then reached out to help her up.

"Don't" Buffy said shrugging off the contact. "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again." Buffy got to her feet staring daggers at Angel.

"I wanted to tell you, but…" Angel began.

"But what, but what Angel?" Buffy glared.

"But I was afraid you wouldn't understand." Angel said after taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't understand what that you're a bloodsucking monster." Buffy chuckled bitterly wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Its' not fair, I finally meet another boy I like and he turns out to be a vampire. I don't deserve this. I've done everything asked of me dammit!"

"I'm sorry Buffy. I can't help what I am." Angel said finally meeting her gaze.

"Was it all a lie? Were you only helping me to cover your tracks? God have you been feeding?" Buffy asked mortified by the possible implications of her last question.

"I don't feed on humans. I haven't in a long time." Angel said his voice falling to a whisper when he spoke the last bit.

"Do you care about me, really, honestly, care?" Buffy said looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes" Angel said without a moment of hesitation. "You're the first person I've truly cared about in a long time."

"Where does this leave us?" Buffy wondered aloud. Asking herself as much as Angel, neither answered.

By the time Willow returned to school the following week Buffy, Angel and even Xander had several more encounters with the Crimson Witch. Each time Buffy and her allies were swiftly defeated usually by Crimson Witch herself, though sometimes she received an assist from the newly emboldened Aurelians. One particularly memorable encounter occurred the night before Willow's return to Sunnydale High School. Buffy, Angel & Xander were out patrolling when they noticed a group of vampires robbing the local magical emporium called the 'Magic Shop'.

"If it isn't the Slayer's, pet." Crimson Witch taunted Xander levitating several feet off the ground. Nearby Buffy and Angel were engaged in a furious rematch with the Three.

"If it isn't the Crimson Bee'itch" Xander flung back putting up his fists.

"Please" Crimson Witch giggled behind her mask. "You're no match for me darling." Crimson Witch said an incantation Xander was blown across the street by a sudden gust of wind narrowly missing an oncoming car.

Outraged Buffy lunged at Crimson Witch who merely floated out of the way. "How dare you try to kill one of my friends! Leave him alone! He's no threat to you! He doesn't even have any powers!"

"His lose" Crimson Witch giggled saying another incantation which made the ground shake beneath Buffy's feet.

"We are done here", barked the dark skinned vampire preacher Absalom leaving the ransacked store.

"Aw to bad, I was just getting warmed up." Crimson Witch whined like a spoiled child before saying one last incantation which caused the vines growing all over the mansion's stone gate to surge around Buffy and Angel holding the heroes fast. By the time they had freed themselves, with a little help from the recovered Xander Crimson Witch and her accomplices were long gone.

"Nice girl" Xander mutter, "a real keeper."

To Be Continued

**There you have it folks the first full episode. Please give me feedback, via reviews or IMs, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Origins Episode Two: The Spirit of Halloween

By

Celgress

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun."

Monster (2009) Skillet

Sunnydale October 1996, evening

"It didn't work!" The Master bellowed batting aside the nearest terrified minion. "Why didn't it work? You promised me it would work!?" The Master demanded an answer turning his attention towards the most powerful tool in his arsenal.

"It isn't my fault your minions are woefully ignorant of magical mechanics." Crimson Witch said. "With inadequate underlings like these I'm not surprised you ended up in your current predicament. Their collective magical talent wouldn't fill a thimble." Several of the vampires snarled their disapproval at the Crimson Witch who glared back at them. The assembled vampires made no further overtly aggressive moves towards her. Having already discovered raising her ire was unwise.

"Why specifically didn't the ritual work?" The Master repeated his inquiry with more elaboration, his own patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Simply put because the items stolen from the Magic Box weren't powerful nor specialized enough. Unless one has the proper ingredients, for lack of a better term, a magical spell will either fail or ran astray every time." Crimson Witch explained. "Your aliment being so specific, the vast majority of unbinding rituals are useless."

"Then what do you suggest oh wise one." The Master half asked half mocked.

"The Festival of Samhain is fast approaching. It is a time of mystical convergence, as I'm sure you're aware."

"It is also the time when our abilities are at their natural ebb."

"Speak for yourself Count Fangula. My powers will be strong as ever." Crimson Witch laughed. Her comment elicited a frown from the ancient vampire but nothing more. "What is required here is a sacrifice of special significance. I'd bet my last spark of magical energy the life of a slayer should do the trick."

"What do you have in mind?" The Master said liking where the conversation was going.

"I perform the most potent unbinding ritual I can find in the main Sunnydale Cemetery at midnight on Halloween with the Slayer herself as guest of honor. The life of the miserable do-gooder should be sufficient to free you from this mystical prison my master. Magic loves balance; an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, your freedom for the Slayer's life", Crimson Witch smiled beneath her mask.

"Marvelous" The Master said clapping his hands together in excitement. "I never thought I'd say this. I can hardly wait for Halloween."

Sunnydale High School Cafeteria, the next day

"So what are you guys going as for Halloween?" Buffy asked her friends poking at the alleged beef stroganoff occupying her plate.

"If the weather is clear a super hero, something manly." Xander said shovelling down his fires with gusto.

"How about you Willow?" Buffy asked turning her attention towards the red head.

"Oh I don't know Halloween really isn't my thing. All the grrrr frightening stuff really bothers me." Willow said. In the month since her still unexplained disappearance Willow had returned pretty much too normal. "Maybe I'll go as a princess or a bunny, if the weather is nice."

"God what is it with the people in this town and rain. Are you guys secretly made of sugar? Everyone I've mentioned my Halloween plans to seem obsessed with the weather forecast." Buffy huffed.

"She doesn't know?" Willow said looking at Xander.

"I guess not." Xander said.

"I don't know what? Hello have I turned invisible. Yoo-hoo I'm right here." Buffy said waving her arms dramatically.

"Whenever it rains here in Sunnydale on Halloween legend has it people die." Xander said his voice a whisper.

"I knew it you guys are made of sugar." Buffy said supressing a giggle.

"It isn't funny Buff." Xander continued. "Whenever it rains on Halloween night several mysterious deaths occur, usually of children."

Buffy took a look at Xander then at Willow she could tell by their expressions they weren't pulling her leg. "You guys are serious, aren't you?" The two only nodded.

After school the three friends gathered at the Library site of their unofficial clubhouse. No doubt Mr. Giles would not approve of the moniker. Buffy decided in this case what her Watcher didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Is anyone aware how the victims were ah dispatched?" Giles asked searching through a thick tome.

"Oh I remember they were strangled." Willow said grimly.

"This only occurs on Halloweens when it rains, correct?" Giles said.

"Correct" Willow confirmed.

"Interesting very interesting usually during Halloween the forces of evil traditionally rest." Giles said continuing to skim though the volume in front of him.

"So you're saying Halloween is usually dead for the undead?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, something like that." Giles said.

"Clearly at least one ghoulie didn't get the memo." Xander joked, no one laughed. "C'mon guys you're killing me here."

"Do we know if it will be damp this particular Halloween?" Giles said looking up from his book.

"On it" Willow said looking up the three day forecast on the Internet. "Oh dear it looks rather wet."

"Perfect" Buffy said before catching herself. "I don't mean perfect perfect I mean um Slayer perfect."

"A dark, stormy night facing an unknown deadly force of evil, where do I sign up", Xander said playfully.

"You don't" Buffy said. "We have no idea what we are facing. Angel and I will handle it."

"Wait a minute Buffy this isn't fair." Xander protested. "I've been helping you patrol for weeks now yet I can't tag along."

"We have zero idea what this creature is Xander. This is different than facing off against vamps or even the Crimson Witch. I'm a Slayer. Angel is a powerful vampire." Buffy rationalized trying not to hurt her friend's feelings. Giles and Willow both remained silent during the exchange.

"And I'm what just a schmuck with no powers, the one who needs protecting?" Xander said bitterly.

"Xander I'm sorry but…." Buffy began only to have Xander cut her off.

"No need to apologize Buff. Its' good to know where I stand. Now if you'll all excuse me I need to head home." Xander rushed out of the library, keeping his head down to hide the growing tears from his friends.

"What else could I say?" Buffy asked. "I don't want him getting hurt. I would never forgive myself if he did."

"We know Buffy." Willow said. "Xander has always seen himself as a white knight type, a protector. By saying you are protecting him his ego took a major bruising."

"God why do I always put my foot in it" Buffy groaned feeling like a total heel. "Do you think he'll forgive me Willow?"

"I'm sure he will, in time." Willow said with a small smile.

While patrolling with Angel that night Buffy explained her Halloween plan. Angel agreed not bringing Xander, or anyone else along who couldn't properly defend themselves, was a good idea. After staking several fledglings Buffy started venting.

"Xander acted like I was keeping him from a five star resort. He doesn't realize how dangerous my life is. I wonder if the other slayers had such problems."

"It must be hard being the odd man out." Angel mused. "Xander is a good kid."

"Are you taking his side?" Buffy said quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm strictly neutral." Angel said raising his hands.

"Like Switzerland?" Buffy said.

"Um yeah like Switzerland." Angel said. "Buffy being a Slayer with friends who know you are the Slayer was never going to be easy, not for you or for them. You worry about the safety of your loved ones while they worry about your safety. It was only a matter of time before one of them wanted to help out in a more hands on way."

"Why can't Xander understand in certain situations he's more a hindrance than a help?" Buffy pouted.

"Because he is thinking with his heart not with his head" Angel said then adding with a sweet smile. "You're cute when you pout."

"I am?" Buffy said unconsciously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Angel and Buffy's eyes locked the two inched closer. Their lips barely touched grazing each other.

"If it isn't Buffy the Vampire Screwer and Angel the gimpire, fancy meeting you two here", Crimson Witch taunted the couple from her position several feet away.

"I've had about enough of your mouth." Buffy said taking up a defensive stance.

"Dreadful pity I was kind of hoping you'd share the gimpire with me. I bectha you two play all manner of nasty games in bed. Angelus what is your safe word? C'mon tell me is it stake? Nah to counterproductive, how about rapist? I heard through the grapevine you once were one. Does Barbie know? Oops I guess she does now, my bad. Who knows maybe she's into that sort of thing. Tell me Buffy do you dream of being hurt while having sex? You look the type who'd enjoy being violated." Crimson Witch giggled addressing Angel.

"I hate you!" Buffy said springing into action thrusting a stake towards her enemy's heart. Crimson Witch merely dodged at the last possible second.

"Tsk, task, aren't we touchy." Crimson Witch admonished wagging her index finger at the enraged Slayer. "If you're nice maybe I'll talk ol' Bat Face into doing you before he drains away your life's blood. Give you one last thrill before it is over. Seeing how much you are into vamp sex you deviant you. Catch you on Halloween Vampire Screwer. Bring your lil' friend Xander to, I guarantee it'll be a scream." Crimson Witch winked leaping while reciting an incantation which filled the entire area with red smoke. By the time it cleared she was gone.

"I truly despise her." Buffy said her face contorted with anger.

"I feel the same way." Angel said gently slipping his fingers between Buffy's own. The two smiled at each other awkwardly then continued their patrol.

Willow woke up in a cold sweat just before dawn. Her breathing ragged Willow's eyes darted around the room. Outwardly she was expressing all the signs of a nightmare. Yet try her hardest she couldn't remember the dream which prompted the physical reaction. Nearly every night since her escape from the clutches of the Order of Aurelius she had awoken the same way. Her family doctor speculated the underlying cause must be stress brought on by repressed traumatic memories. Ones her conscious mind was unable or unwilling to process, whatever the cause of her night terrors Willow wished they would stop. If only she could remember what happened while held captive by the Aurelians. Why had they let her live? Why had they returned her apparently unharmed or at the very least let her escape? The unanswered questions haunted Willow day after day.

All Willow wanted was her normal, zany as it was at times, life back. She hadn't even been able to hang out with her friends after dark since her return. Willow felt the inexplicable need to be home by sundown. Willow reasoned her preoccupation with the solar cycle was caused by a newly acquired latent fear of vampires. Whatever the cause her nyctophobia was taking a major bite out of her social life. She couldn't go to the Bronze or with Buffy on patrol, two of her previously favorite activities. Worse the moment it became dark outside Willow became drowsy. No matter what Willow tried she'd fall asleep within half an hour tops. She'd then sleep straight through until her now routine disconcerting daily start. What was wrong with her?

Halloween arrived before the gang knew it. Xander had hardly spoken two words to Buffy since the incident in the library. When Buffy suggested Xander and Willow accompany her and Angel on patrol both politely declined. After Willow and Xander excused themselves Giles told Buffy he wanted a word in private.

"Wazzup chief?" Buffy asked in a chipper tone.

"Buffy we need to talk about Angel." Giles said polishing his glasses.

"What about him?" Buffy asked sweetly playing dumb

"How much do you know about him? I mean really know about him?" Giles asked placing the glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"I know he's a vampire. Who was cursed with a soul by a Clan of Gypsies." Buffy answered recalling the story Angel had told her two nights after his vampire nature had been revealed. "What else is there?" After what Crimson Witch said two nights ago Buffy dreaded the answer.

"In Angel's case, plenty", Giles said his expression turning serious.

"Don't leave me in the dark here Giles what is it?"

"He's known as Angelus the one with the Angelic Face. He was known as the Scourge of Europe and was a lead member of a four vampire group known as the Whirlwind. The Whirlwind was an offshoot of the Order of Aurelius. They were expelled from the Order because of their use of excessive violence and inability to follow orders. A vampiress from the early American colonial period named Darla was the founding member of the Whirlwind. This same Darla, due to her extreme cruelty, was allegedly at one time the favorite offspring of none other than the Master. Who in turn is speculated to have been an Egyptian priest named Hembai (Hem-buy) during the early Dynastic Period." Giles explained.

"I see" Buffy said her lips drawn tight.

"Be careful, I don't want you to be hurt." Giles said as his charge left the library carrying both a crossbow and a heavy battle axe. Giles himself left a few minutes later turning off the lights and locking the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later Xander entered the having picked the simple lock on the door. Xander knew what he was doing could seriously jeopardize his continued friendships with Buffy, Willow and most of all Giles. He could also end up banned for life from the library and perhaps the school itself but this was something he had to do. He was painfully aware of his uselessness. If he was going to remain a member of this team than by golly he was going to contribute. Sure he didn't have powers like Buffy or Angel or smarts like Giles or Willow yet, but perhaps he could get some. All the books Giles had at least one must contain the knowledge he needed it was just a matter of finding it. He knew Giles would never approve of his harebrained scheme which was why he was 'borrowing' the book or books in question. He'd return them when finished no one would be any the wiser, no harm no foul as they say.

While Xander searched through Giles' private collection long into the night Buffy and Angels were fighting for the lives against the spirit of Samhain. Activated by the rain Samhain had chosen a particularly nasty scarecrow as his avatar. Imbued with Samhain's essence the scarecrow was nearly impossible to deal with. Anytime Buffy or Angel damaged the scarecrow it would regenerate the damage, even a hacked off limb would reattach. Worse Samhain could control birds and insects which swarmed all over Angel and Buffy who repelled these swarms with great difficulty several times. Noticing the scarecrow was reluctant to step out of the rain and whenever it did it became sluggish from slowly drying out. Angel and Buffy defeated it by luring it into a crypt in a nearby cemetery and dosing it with gasoline taken from a car. It worked Samhain's avatar was soon no more. The duo had no time to celebrate as Crimson Witch, Darla and a gang of vampires attack the moment they left the crypt.

The majority of the vamps dog piled on Angel while several vamps gingerly took swipes with their claws at Buffy. To late Buffy realized their attack was merely a distraction. When Crimson Witch spoke an incantation Buffy found herself temporarily unable to move.

"We have what we came for boys, let's dash. Say bye bye lover boy." Crimson Witch said blowing Angel a kiss while making a call me sign with her right hand before vanishing, along with Darla and the other vamps nearest her, in a spell induced cloud of red smoke.

Losing control Angel attacked the remaining vampires with a blind furry. Staking all but one Angel ordered the survivor to tell him where the others took Buffy. The remaining vampire's resolve soon crumbled and he told Angel everything. Not bothering to finish the vamp Angel took off at a sprint.

Cracking her knuckles Crimson Witch looked down on the makeshift altar where the Slayer was now strapped. Taking a golden chalice filled with human blood from the nearest vamp Crimson Witch drew several symbols on Buffy's head. Slowly, methodically she and the vampires began chanting in Latin. When Angel arrived Crimson Witch had already lifted the ornate ceremonial dagger high overhead. She was about to plunge it into Buffy's heart when Angel yelled.

"Stop!"

Amused Crimson Witch looked at Angel who was being held back by the vampires. "Don't fret Angel there are more fish in the sea. Perhaps you and I can work something out. If you can only put your pesky sense of morality aside we could have so much fun together."

"Forget it I love Buffy."

"You what?' Crimson Witch said her body stiffening.

"You heard me I love Buffy. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Angel said struggling against the vampires restraining him. "If you must sacrifice someone than sacrifice me leave Buffy out of this!"

Vexed beyond measure Darla stomped forward. "Enough talk, if you won't kill the bitch then I will!" Darla grabbed a hold of the dagger she and Crimson Witch wrestled for control of it. "Help me!" Darla screamed.

"Stop her she's running the ritual!" Crimson Witch ordered.

The other minions were now confused. They were receiving contradictory instructions from the Master's two top underlings. While they mulled over who to follow Angel broke free. In the resulting melee Buffy managed to free a leg. When Darla, who had overwhelmed the Crimson Witch with her superior strength, lunged forward with the dagger Buffy delivered a stiff kick to the Vampiress' face. Darla stumbled several feet away only to be knocked down by a punch from Angel. Recovering from her struggle with Darla and seeing things were going south Crimson Witch made her escape as did the lesser vampires leaving Angel & the newly freed Buffy alone with Darla.

"Its' over Darla" Buffy said holding a stake to the kneeling Darla's chest. By her side Angel brandished another.

"Wait!" Darla shouted.

"No way, your time is up Darla" Buffy said grinding the tip of her stake into Darla's chest.

Making a split second decision Darla blurted out. "I have valuable information. Information I'm willing to give you in exchange for me life."

"Really, like what?" Buffy said never loosening her grip on the stake.

"I know the identity of the Crimson Witch. Spare my life the info is yours." Darla pleaded.

Buffy thought over the proposal. She then glanced at Angel who nodded his consent, "deal, who is the Crimson Witch?"

When Darla revealed the unthinkable truth Buffy found herself in a state of utter shock. The World around her seemed to fall away. Her guts felt like they'd been twisted, torn apart. How could things ever be the same again? The stake fell from her hand hitting the damp ground. Buffy sank to her knees Angel caught her in his strong arms, while Darla ran off like a wounded animal.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Origins Episode Three: Revelation

By

Celgress

Sunnydale the wee hours of November 1st, 1996

Buffy had never felt so crushed. It was as if her heart had been ripped out. Buffy wished she wasn't the Slayer. She had never felt this bad, even when Lothos caused Merrick's death.

"Angel, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Buffy whispered in the vampire's chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"Ssssh it'll be okay." Angel said soothingly.

"Take me home, Angel. Please I can't deal with anymore tonight." Buffy pleaded.

"Buffy snap out of it Willow needs our help." Angel said pulling Buffy to her feet.

"She seemed fine earlier." Buffy laughed bitterly leaning against Angel.

"You heard Darla." Angel said. "The Master has enthralled Willow she isn't in control of herself."

"How can the Crimson Witch and Willow be the same person? Explain that to me. They are so different. Willow is so kind whereas the Crimson Witch is a sick bitch."

"They aren't the same person. The Crimson Witch is a creation of the Master's. Willow is in essence the Master's slave. He's taken away her free will."

"How do we undo what the Master has done?" Buffy asked regaining her independent footing.

"I'm not sure" Angel frowned, "but I think Giles can help. Researching demonic powers is his specialty after all."

"What about Willow? We can't just leave her under the Master's control." Buffy's eyes grew wide thinking of her friend's predicament.

"Until we talk to Giles, I don't think we have a choice. Besides I doubt Willow knows she's the Crimson Witch. Usually those under a powerful thrall are unaware they're being controlled or influenced in anyway." Angel explained.

The Sunken Church

The Master was furious. "Failure all I see is failure, and now betrayal!" The old monster roared kicking a pile of rubble.

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Crimson Witch shrugged. "Your girl Darla went nuts when the Slayer's lapdog professed his undying, or should that be 'undead', love for his mistress."

Ignoring Crimson Witch the Master bellowed. "Absalom bring me the book!"

"At once oh mighty one" The dark skinned fanatic said running off to fetch the tome containing prophesies from the long dead vampire mystic Aurelius. Gingerly handing the thick volume to the Master Absalom scurried off avoiding the direct furry of his enraged leader.

Thumbing through the medieval book the Master found what he was looking for. _"Light shall pierce the darkness.__ The favorite daughter shall betray the father. When all appears lost out of the past shall emerge the hope of renewal. As it was before so shall it be. When the lamb who laid with the serpent again walks the Earth, the circle of time closes. Before the bounty of the anointed springs forth the mighty five must perish__.__ 'As it is written so shall it be'.__"_ The Master read aloud.

"Wow nice and cryptic. Can I see?" Crimson Witch asked looking over the Master's shoulder.

"Absolutely not heathen" Absalom said mortified at the very suggestion a non- Aurelian should handle the secret text. The Master mutter something under his breath before slamming the book shut with a puff of dust.

"Aw you're no fun." Crimson Witch said pouting behind her mask.

"What does the sacred passage mean oh mighty one?" Absalom asked his voice full of reverence.

"It means I will soon enlist the help of an old friend." The Master answered with a grin. "Crimson Witch my dear how would you like to try your hand at dimensional convergence?"

"Yippie" Crimson Witch said clapping her hands together while hopping up and down. "I thought you'd never ask."

"What of the traitor Darla oh mighty one, how do you want the situation handled? Shall we bring her before your magnificence?" Absalom asked.

"I leave her fate in your capable claws my loyal disciple. Do with her as you see fit." The Master said, then upon further reflection added. "Absalom, do not give her an easy death examples must be made."

"I understand oh mighty one. Rest assured Darla shall repent of her betrayal before I am finished." Absalom bowed low then departed from the Master's presence.

The Harris Residence

Try as he might Xander couldn't make heads or tails of the three books he had 'borrowed' from Giles' personal collection. While the volumes were written in English it was in such an archaic form they might as well have been written in a lost language. Xander felt he should have been more discriminating in his choices. At the time the titles seemed promising; 'Empowerment Rituals - Ancient & Modern', 'The Encyclopedia of Supernatural Heroes', 'White Lighters How To'. Seeing he was getting nowhere fast Xander decided to call it a night. He pushed the stack of books under his bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

Sunnydale High School, the next day

Following yet another restless night Willow trudged through her classes like a zombie. Several of Willow's teachers, including one of her favorites, yelled at her for dozing off in class while the other students laughed and cheered. Willow's cheeks burned with shame. How could she do such a thing? By the end of the day Willow was exhausted. All she wanted was to go home and fall into a deep sleep. Buffy who had been acting strangely around Willow all day grabbed Willow's arm, none to gently in fact, the moment classes ended.

"Willow you need to come with me to the Library now." Buffy said her voice full of urgency.

"Can it wait Buffy? I'm plum tired. Hee I used the phrase 'plum tired'." Willow said with a giggle her glassy eyes barely focusing.

"It really can't wait Will." Buffy said herding Willow towards the Library where Giles and Angel waited.

"Hey wait up guys." Xander said slipping through the door behind them.

"Um Xander it might be best if you came back later." Buffy said looking at her friend.

"Why, first I couldn't accompany you and Angel on patrol last night because of some big bogeyman. Now I can't attend group meetings. What am I out of the club or something?" Xander asked his goofy grin evaporating.

"Xander it's for your own good." Angel said.

"So I am out of the group." Xander said a look of betrayal etched on his face.

"You're not out of the group we just feel it is better if you don't get involved in this particular touchy matter." Giles said cleaning his glasses before placing them back atop his nose.

"You could get hurt." Buffy blurted out not thinking.

"What about Willow?" Xander asked looking at his best friend. "Why does she get to stay yet I don't? She doesn't have any powers either."

Giles, Angel and Buffy exchanged a series of quick glances. "Its' complicated Xander." Buffy answered.

"Alright, alright" Xander said holding up his hands in defeat while backing away. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I can take the hint. Have fun people, catch you on the flipside." Xander turned leaving the Library.

"Xander wait!" Willow said coming fully awake. "Why are you guys being so mean to Xander?" Willow said turning her attention towards Buffy, Giles & Angel.

"Because we don't want Xander getting hurt." Buffy said.

"Willow we know what the Order of Aurelius did to you." Angel said stepping forward. "Darla told us last night."

"Darla isn't she the one who kidnapped me?" Willow said. "I don't understand what does this have to do with Xander?"

"Willow you were taken before the Master." Buffy continued her expression serious.

"I don't remember the Master. I don't remember anything." Willow said confused.

Nodding Giles stepped in front of Willow. Reaching into the front pocket of his blazer Giles produced a large, rainbow colored crystal on the swinging arm of a metronome like device.

"Willow, p-please watch the crystal." Giles said gesturing for Willow to take a set at the nearest table which she did. Cleaning off the magazines stacked there Giles sat the device down.

"What is it?" Willow asked apprehensively eyeing the thing. "What does it do?"

"Its' a mystical expunger, it basically removes magical based mind control." Giles explained. "Watch the crystal." Giles activated the device by pressing a hidden switch. The arm of the device began swinging.

Willow watched the crystal move back and forth. Faster the arm swung, until it was a blur. Willow couldn't look away. The crystal flashed brightly four times, each time a different color burst forth. Willow let out a blood curdling scream then passing out in the chair.

Revived by Buffy a few moments later Willow threw her arms around the young Slayer. "Buffy I'm so sorry. He made me do those terrible things. I hate myself." Willow sobbed.

"Its' okay it wasn't you. Angel explained everything." Buffy said hugging Willow close.

"I don't know how you guys can ever forgive me." Willow said looking at Angel. "I said such awful, hurtful things."

"It wasn't your fault you were in the Master's thrall." Angel said.

"At least I can get my normal life back now his control is broken." Willow said wiping her eyes.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Giles said. "Willow you have tremendous magical power. The Master activated it. While I removed his control over you I can't supress your natural ability now it has been awakened. I can however teach you how to control and develop it, if you'll let me?"

"I'd be honored." Willow said taking Giles outstretched hand before her body was convulsed by another fit of sobbing.

"Oh God" Willow croaked out. "I helped them hunt. I stood by while they fed. Giles I killed people!"

"There, there, there it wasn't your fault." Giles said holding the distraught teen's hands. "You weren't yourself."

"Giles is right Willow." Angel said.

"How can I live with myself?" Willow cried pulling away from the librarian.

"It'll get easier with time." Angel said. "For over a century I brought misery to every life I touched. I can never undo what I've done. The only thing I can do is try to make amends."

"How?" Willow asked her red, blurry eyes meeting the vampire's gaze.

"By only using my powers in the service of good, and by remembering every life is precious." Angel said.

"See Will everything is going to be alright." Buffy said smiling warmly at her friend.

"It isn't" Willow said her eyes suddenly opening wide.

"Willow haven't you been listening…." Buffy started.

"Oh no I remember now. We have to get out of here." Willow said frantically.

"Remember w-what exactly?" Giles said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Angel asked.

"Because of us." Said a large, salt & pepper haired, vampire, in game face, sporting a salt & pepper Vandyke and outfitted in garb reminiscent of a pilgrim. The new arrival, which spoke with a heavy Central European accent, was accompanied by a dozen other vamps. "Kill the Watcher, Angelus and the turncoat leave the Slayer alive. Remember her blood is what we need.

"Who's the new vamp?" Buffy asked.

"Heinrich joseph Nest one of the Master's most powerful servants." Willow said her expression becoming one of cold hatred.

"According to Darla, Nest a German vampire sired by the Master during the Black Death was sucked into another dimension during the Salem Witch Trials. He and the Master were trying to open the local Hellmouth, but their ritual backfired." Angel said.

"There is more than one Hellmouth?" Buffy muttered confused.

"It did I was trapped for three hundred years in that accursed dimension until last night, when the Master and your friend here freed me." Nest said pointing a clawed finger at Willow. "I've heard all about you Angelus. You were a commendable vampire in your day, unfortunate you have gone soft. A pity I think we would have gotten along famously in your prime, destroy them!"

Angel and Buffy faced this new challenge head on. Giles pulled Willow under the table they'd been sitting at. Buffy & Angel dusked half a dozen vamps between them before Nest clobbered Angel across the back. With one hand Nest effortlessly catapulted Angel halfway across the room. Angel fell in a heap several bookcases collapsed on top of him. Nest stalked Buffy.

"Back off she is mine." Nest said circling the Slayer. Flicking a quick jab at his prey the old vampire barred his fangs. "You are weak girl. You are frightened. You are alone. You are nothing. Now look into my eyes."

Buffy couldn't help herself the eyes of vampire were suddenly irresistible. Like embers in the fire place they seemed to swirl around in the air, pools of all consuming flame. Buffy was wrenched from her stupor by the iron grip of Nest's clawed hand around her throat. She struggled in vain against his fearsome strength. Her feet kicked uselessly in the air.

"Pity I cannot kill you outright." Nest snickered. "Alas the Master awaits, perhaps a small snack first."

Nest opened his mouth. His fangs pressed down on the tender flesh of Buffy's neck drawing first blood. A voice speaking in a strange language was heard followed by a violent gust of wind which knocked the vampires including Nest off their feet. When the vamps recovered Buffy was already on her. Giles had retrieved a large canister of holy water which he liberally sprinkled on the vampires paying special attention to Nest. The demons howled in pain their skin blistering under the onslaught. Buffy used the opportunity to stake two more. Giles caught a third using the stake Angel had dropped earlier. Pulling himself free of wreckage Angel made a beeline towards Nest and the other survivors. Staggering to his feet Nest growled noticing the lesser vampires had already retreated.

"What'll it be beard-o stake a la carte?" Buffy coughed rubbing her neck. She and Giles each held up their wooden weapons.

"I think not. We shall meet again Slayer, never doubt it." Nest said slowly backing away breaking out into a run once he reached the door.

"Great just what we need another powerful vamp in town who wants us dead." Buffy grumbled. "Willow thanks for the assist." Buffy said smiling at her friend who had just gotten out from under the table now.

"Um it was the least I could do after you know bringing him here in the first place." Willow said with a sheepish smile.

Angel's Apartment, the wee hours

It was almost dawn. Angel had no idea who could be knocking on his door at this hour. Angel offered up a silent prayer Buffy and the others were alright. Throwing on his robe Angel yanked the heavy door open.

"Please help me Angel. I have nowhere else I can go." Said the last person Angel expected to see again. Standing on his doorstep was a bruised and battered Darla!

To Be Continued

**Please feel free to tell me what you think of my semi-OC, Darla's plea & its' possible consequences for Angel and anything else about this chapter you wish to comment on. Reviews & PMs are always welcomed friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Four: Anointed

By

Celgress

_Vienna, 1349 C.E._

_Abbot Heinrich Joseph Nest wearily pulled himself up the long, stone staircase the last rays of the setting Sun cast eerie shadows around the monastery. Exhausted from tending to the many plague victims in the city he collapsed on the simple, straw mattress the moment he entered the Spartan bedroom. Sometime later he awoke with a start. He sensed he wasn't alone. Turning his attention towards the window he beheld the red eyed demon that had plagued his dreams for lo these many months._

"_Do you still think he is a merciful God, Abbot Heinrich?" The Master taunted from his perch. "Would a merciful God permit suffering on such a vast scale?"_

_Reaching for the small, wooden cross he kept near his bed the Abbot spoke. "Get behind me Satan!"_

_The Master laughed grabbing the crucifix. The Master's hand sizzled and smoked. Tossing the offending object out the window the Master laughed._

"_Your faith is weakening Abbot Heinrich. Invite me in__,__ end this charade__."_

"_Why do you torment me so? Night after night you come. __Please leave me in peace. I beg of you. My brethren have all succumbed to the plague. I have nothing left! What do you want from me devil!?__" The Abbot said trembling._

"_I want you to become like me. __I wish to corrupt the core of your very being. Join me Abbot Heinrich, embrace the darkness." The Master said opening his arms invitingly._

"_I cannot." The Abbot cried. "Please leave me alone vile one!__"_

"_Never, you are mine body and soul!" The Master said eyes blazing. "I shall haunt your every waking moment until your will breaks, until you beg for the sweet release of death and the glorious new life beyond__."_

"_Do it then devil take me if you must!" Abbot Nest said falling to his knees his resolve ebbing away like the receding ocean at low tide. "Come__ in destroy me if it pleases you. I can resist these torments no more__"_

_Licking his lips the Master hopped into the room. "Though God has forsaken you Heinrich despair not__,__ I will always be with you." _

"_The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.__"__ Abbot Nest prayed. His hands clasped tightly together. He sobbed as the Master's fangs sunk into his neck. _

Sunnydale Mid-November 1996, night

"I don't know if I'm ready." Willow said eyeing the Three apprehensively.

"C'mon Will you've been training with Giles for almost three weeks now." Buffy said kicking one of the medieval vampires in his scarred face. The vampire staggered back several steps before resuming the attack. "Besides getting payback against these Aurelians might make you feel better."

"Its' the Master and that skank Darla I want, not the Three", Willow said her expression one of cold hatred. Angel who was fighting alongside Willow looked uncomfortable at the mention of the vampiress. Neither Buffy nor Willow noticed his reaction.

Willow spoke an incantation which caused the ground beneath their assailants' feet to ungulate. The Three caught off guard stumbled forward under the heavy weight of their armor and weaponry. This was the opening Buffy and Angel needed using their battle axes the heroes each swiftly decapitated one of the vampires, dusting them. The remaining member of the Three getting back to his feet threw himself with renewed furry at the Slayer. A flurry of intense activity later and he too was dust.

"Bravo" said Heinrich Joseph Nest from his position perched high atop a large mausoleum. The old vampire clapped his hands slowly in a show of mock praise. He was now attired in the modern ensemble of leather jacket, blue jeans & hiking boots, "your defeat of the Three, is most impressive."

"Why don't you come down here Nest? We'll show you just how impressive our fighting skills are first hand." Buffy taunted brandishing her axe suggestively.

"If only there were time, alas duty calls. Farewell accursed enemies." Nest said escaping into the night.

"I'm starting to really, really hate that guy." Buffy said her features contorted in distain.

"Don't worry we'll get him." Angel reassured her. "Until then keep in mind we've finally dusted the Three."

"True dat" Buffy said a wide grin on her face. "I thought we'd never get rid of those guys. Thanks Will we couldn't have done it without you." Buffy said turning towards the red head.

"Shucks it was nothing." Willow said blushing.

"Don't be so modest you were the deciding factor. Your spell provided the distraction me and Angel needed to finish off the Three. You should be proud. You were the difference maker." Buffy said giving her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks, it was the least I could do after well um you know." Willow said looking embarrassed. "I mean I treated you guys like crap."

"How many times must we tell you? It wasn't you Will." Buffy said, "if anyone is to blame its' the Master and his little wench Darla. Willow they mind raped you. You're the victim here."

"What if she's still inside me?" Willow said. "I mean the Crimson Witch persona they created. What if I become evil again?"

"It doesn't work that way." Angel said joining the conversation. "You're free now Willow."

"How can we be sure? Buffy promise if I go bad again you'll stop me." Willow pleaded. "No matter what it takes, promise me? I can't go through it again."

"Willow don't ask me, please." Buffy said a look of horror on her face. "I could never hurt you."

"But I hurt you Buffy. I would have killed you if Darla hadn't interfered." Willow said tears in her eyes.

"I'd rather we not talk about this." Buffy said turning away.

"But Buffy…" Willow began to protest.

"I won't make such a promise, I can't!" Buffy yelled whirling around to face Willow who cringed at the intensity of Buffy's reaction. "Dammit Willow you're my best friend!"

"Sorry Buffy" Willow squeaked. Buffy stomped away. "I didn't mean to make her so angry. I'm just afraid Angel." Willow said looking at the souled vampire.

"I understand Willow." Angel said sorrowfully.

The Sunken Church, several hours later

"_And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the Slayer and her allies will not know hi__m, will not stop him, and he will lead them into Hell. The mighty Five will die, and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Lamb who laid with the Serpent shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny.' As it is written, so shall it be.'"_ The Master spoke reading from the writings of the great vampire prophet Aurelius. "The time has at last arrived. Luke, Zackery & the Three have perished the way is paved. Heinrich your destiny awaits tomorrow night go forth bring me the Anointed One."

"It will be my honor Master." Nest said bowing low.

"Absalom tell me what of the traitor Darla, why have you not eliminated her?" The Master asked.

"The traitor has vanished oh mighty one. In spite of our best efforts she has eluded us. I suspect Darla has left Sunnydale." Absalom said coming forward.

"You suspect, you suspect!?" The Master screamed, gritting his fangs, "but you don't know. Do you Absalom!?"

"Indeed, we are unsure of her precise fate oh mighty one." Absalom said suppressing a shiver.

"Learn her fate Absalom. If Darla has left my domain, so be it. If however she remains in Sunnydale destroy her and any who dare help her, understand?" The Master growled.

"Understood" Absalom replied with an audible gulp.

Angel's Apartment, the next day

"Pig again" Darla sighed sniffing the blood bag Angel had tossed her, her face contouring with disgust.

"Yes pig again Darla." Angel said. "It is always pig, or cow."

"What no human." Darla said reluctantly slurping down her heated, blood pack.

Angel shot her a withering glare.

"I'm kidding." Darla said a bit surprised by the intensity of Angel's reaction.

"No you're not. You don't approve of my life style. Remember when I came crawling back to you after I was first cursed. You made it clear how much I disgusted you. That I was, how did you put it again? Ah I remember, 'half a vampire'." Angel recalled bitterly. "We spent over a century together yet you discarded me at my most vulnerable without a second thought because of something beyond my control. You don't turn your back on your family because they are sick or injured Darla."

"Vampires do, or have you forgotten?" Darla said sipping her blood.

"Lucky for you I'm only 'half a vampire', huh Darla? Why am I even helping you? If Buffy and the others ever learn what I've done they'll never trust me again." Angel said pacing the floor.

"You're helping me because the Master's minions will kill me. I came to you looking for help, remember? Lucky for me you're one of the good guys now, right Angel." Darla said winking at Angel, finishing her blood.

Sunnydale High School, after class

"The Three are no more?" Giles said a bit surprised.

"Dusted, with a little help from our resident witch", Buffy laughed, giving Willow a side hug. Willow blushed, but said nothing.

"E-Excellent" Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Nest was there to, he got away as usual." Buffy groaned.

"Buffy it is imperative you slay Nest. According to all the prophecies I've consulted the vampire Nest is the harbinger, which I'm all but certain in this case means sire, of the so called 'Anointed One'."

"So?" Buffy said nonchalantly.

"The Anointed One will play a vital, though unclear, role in the Master's rise. If we can eliminate either Nest before he can sires this Anointed One, or destroy the Anointed One himself or herself before the Master can be freed the prophecies will go unfulfilled." Giles finished explaining, perching the glasses back upon his nose. "Hmmm where is your friend Xander? I-I haven't seen him here in days, odd."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and shrugged. "I haven't seen him much since Halloween." Buffy said. "He seems to be avoiding me in class."

"I think you guys hurt his feelings the night you told me I was the Crimson Witch." Willow offered, "every time I've talked with him since Xander makes some excuse why he can't come to the library after school. I'm worried about him."

"I see what about Angel, will he be joining us tonight?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Nah, he's got something else going on." Buffy said disappointment evident on her voice.

"Unfortunately we don't have time to worry about either Angel's personal matters or Xander's antics right now. The Anointed One requires our undivided attention." Giles said.

"So how exactly do we find the Anointed One, and stop him or her before its' too late?" Buffy asked. "Stake out the local cemeteries as usual, or do you have something else in mind Giles?"

"Oh I know maybe we can try a locator spell?" Willow suggested excitedly.

"That just might work good idea Willow." Giles said. "Let's get started at once."

The Harris Residence

At last Xander found what he'd been searching for. Not a moment too soon the teen thought. Xander wasn't sure how much longer it would be before Giles discovered the three books were missing, though he guessed it wouldn't be long now. The ritual seemed straight forward enough. It involved summoning the Spirit of the White Knight. Much like the Spirit of the Slayer the Spirit of the White Knight granted immense, mystical abilities. Unlike the Spirit of the Slayer the Spirit of the White Knight was more discriminating. It was known to punish and even destroy the unworthy.

"All or nothing" Xander whispered to himself, he then left his room readying himself for the ritual.

Roadway outside of Sunnydale, evening

By the time Giles, Willow and Buffy arrived the accident scene had already been tapped off by the police. The bus was a complete wreck having been badly mangled. Looking more closely the trio noted the wreck was covered in telltale claw marks!

"Nothing to see here folks, move along." A Uniformed Officer said ushering the trio, along with the rest of the onlookers, away from the smoking hulk.

"E-Excuse me officer, may I ask what happened?" Giles said.

"A terrible accident, now please move along sir." The Uniformed Officer replied herding the crowd away.

"The Anointed One was here, I'm sure of it." Willow whispered showing the glowing gemstone in her palm. "The stone has been going bonkers since we arrived."

"What now Giles?" Buffy whispered.

"We need to find out where the bodies have been taken. Vampires require at least several hours to reanimate after they are turned. We can still stop the Anointed One, if we work fast." Giles whispered.

After talking with some local media, who were there covering the accident, the trio learned the only intact body had been taken to a local funeral home. Making their way to the funeral home the trio were pleased to discover it was deserted. Thankfully they wouldn't have to deal with any ongoing ceremonies. Entering the establishment the trio made their way into the back where the bodies were stored.

"Yuck funeral homes give me the heebie-jeebies." Buffy said her body momentarily shook.

"B-but y-you're the Slayer." Willow said.

"It doesn't mean I have to like dead things." Buffy retorted.

"Willow the crystal how is it, reacting?" Giles asked shinning the beam of his flashlight across the darkened room.

"Its' barely done anything since we arrived." Willow said looking at the crystal closely.

"Perhaps your blasphemous trinket is broken filthy heathen." Said a deep, raspy voice from somewhere behind them, whirling around the trio were confronted by a large, shirtless, tattooed, bearded, vampire, in game face.

"I am Andrew Borba the anointed of Satan. I have risen to suck the blood from the hearts of the unblessed and feast upon the marrow from their bones. You are the unclean. He commands I destroy you." Borba said laughing manically while lunging towards Willow.

Giles jumped between Borba and his intended target only to be swatted away like a fly by the fleshly risen vampire. Borba grabbed Willow around the neck and squeezed hard. Gasping for breath Willow struggled vainly against the insane vampire, unable to utter a word little own an incantation.

"Accept the offering of my first blood Satan. May it please you lord of low places." Borba said before Buffy clocked him over the head with a heavy metal chair. It took three solid hits, running the chair, before Borba relinquished his grip on Willow.

Borba stumbled backwards as Giles, who had by now regained his footing, used a hose to drenched Borba with formaldehyde. Giles then lite a match from a match book in the front pocket of his blazer. Flicking the match at Borba Giles pulled Buffy & Willow out of the room. A few moments later Borba now a living torch stumbled blindly out of the room. Screaming in agony Borba's body vaporized before their eyes taking the inferno with it.

"So much for the Anointed One, bye bye" Buffy said waving.

Meanwhile in an abandoned church on the other side of town Xander had almost finished the ritual to summon the Spirit of the White Knight. Kneeling before the alter Xander completed the final incantation, nothing happened. Disappointed Xander got to his feet. Kicking the alter in frustration Xander turned to leave. Suddenly the air was filled with a high pitch whistling noise. Covering his ears in pain Xander sunk to the floor as the darkened space was illuminated by a blinding white light. Looking up Xander could barely make a vaguely humanoid shape. The shape slowly defined itself until a massive knight in gleaming white armor hovered a mere foot above Xander.

"You are the pledge?" A booming voiced asked from deep within the recesses of the White Knight's helmet. "Speak up boy."

Regaining his composure Xander answered squinting up at the apparition. "Yes I beseech you. I Xander Harris wish to join your order."

"Ha why do you consider yourself worthy of joining my illustrious order? What acts of valor have you performed?" The White Knight scoffed.

His anger getting the better of him Xander stood up looking the apparition in it's helmet covered face. "I'm going to become a hero and make a difference with or without your help. I know it is my destiny. I feel it in my bones. Now will you help me or do I need to beseech another?"

"Very well high spirited one we grant you our boon. Use it wisely. Be forewarned, if you dishonor yourself and you must face the consequences. You are now a White Knight!" Proclaimed the White Knight, with a clap of his mailed hands a blinding flash of light filled the structure which rocked on it's foundations while the sound of Xander's screaming filled the night.

The Sunken Church, dawn

"Welcome my child." The Master said tenderly taking the young boy's small hand in his own. "Long have we awaited your arrival. Tell me son what your human name was?"

"Collin, I was known as Collin." Collin said his seemingly brown innocent eyes looked up into hideous visage of the Master, behind the boy stood Heinrich Joseph Nest in vamp face who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have done well Heinrich. You always were my favorite creation." The Master said with a nod of approval. "Come my Anointed One there is much I must teach you." The Master led the boy who was now sporting fangs and luminescent eyes of his own deeper into the inner sanctum.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Five: Shadows on the Wall

By

Celgress

Sunnydale Zoo Mid-November 1996, day

It was a typical bright late fall day in Southern California. The temperature hovered in the mid-seventies Fahrenheit. Children and their parents frolicked all around. It was another perfect day in the land of sunshine, surfers and orange juice.

The black robed figure silently walked towards the Hyena Enclosure. The figure paid no attention to the sign which proclaimed the exhibit off limits. Flowers and shrubs lining the walkway withered and died as the shadow of the mysterious figure fell upon them. Several insects also dropped out of the air dying in mid-flight wherever the shadow touched.

Oddly no one seemed to notice either the weirdly attired figure or the aftermath of the figure's movements. Truth be known the entire area was under the figure's invisible, insidious influence. Children threw temper tantrums, the animals fought and adults became irritable as the mysterious, unnoticed figured passed them by none any the wiser.

Inside the Enclosure the Zoo Keeper, in full African witchdoctor regalia, prepared to perform a ritual which he hoped would summon primal spirits, once summoned he hoped to absorbed their powers into his own. The door to the Enclosure swung open violently, the door knob never turning. The strange black robed figure wearing an emotionless white mask with a red eye like symbol painted on it's forehead entered.

"Who the hell are you?" The angered Zoo Keeper asked, looking up from the ritual circle he stood in.

"I am Xou'acc (Zoh-Ick), the Contaminator." Xou'acc said. "I hunger."

Tendrils of black energy reached out from Xou'acc enveloping the Zoo Keeper lifting the man off his feet. At first the Zoo Keeper struggled mightily against Xou'acc. The Zoo Keeper's moderately powerful aura pulsed pale red with magical energy. A minute later a desiccated, mummy like corpse was all that remained of the Zoo Keeper. The energy tendrils, now a pale red matching the former aura of their victim, tossed the husk aside retreating back into Xou'acc.

"Cherry flavored." Xou'acc said a noise akin to the smacking of lips emitted from behind the sterile mask, "dessert". Xou'acc turned towards the Hyena pen, the normally aggressive animals within whimpered in fear huddling together near the interior wall.

Sunnydale High School, the following day

"Aw man no trip to the zoo." Xander said leaving the assembly, his arms around Buffy & Willow. "Oh well it could be worse."

"You're chipper today." Buffy said eyeing Xander suspiciously. After weeks of giving everyone the cold shoulder Xander had unexpectedly returned to his old happy go lucky self. "I thought you were mad at us Xander because we've been leaving you out of, club stuff." Buffy said eyeing the throngs of other students.

"Let's just say I've seen the light. I know you did what you did because I was in danger, well worry not. I fixed it." Xander said beaming.

"Xander you 'fixed it'? What does the mean?" Buffy asked shrugging out of Xander's grip, which proved surprisingly difficult.

"You'll see" Xander said with a smile. "I'll tell you both all about it when we meet in the library after classes to discuss, club business." Xander winked at Buffy & Willow pulling away from the latter. "See you guys later, Chem awaits."

"Xander seems happy." Willow said smiling herself.

"So he does." Buffy muttered glancing at her retreating friend.

Xander felt like a new man. The World around him seemed fresh and new, everything was in sharper focus. He had boundless energy. Sliding down the banister of an interrior stairwell Xander hit the flooring running. Twirling around a blind corner he literally ran smack dab into the ruling queen bee of Sunnydale High, Cordelia Case and her clique of vapid bimbos. Usually such an encounter would prove disastrous, especially for Xander. This time was different. Xander caught all of Cordelia's books in one arm and the pampered princess in the other. Not so much as a single sheet of paper hit the floor.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?" Cordelia gushed before noticing who exactly had saved her, "its' you, hands of the merchandise dweeb!" Cordelia finished a look of distain clouded her lovely features.

"You're welcome" Xander said placing both Cordelia and her books on the floor.

"Man that was one of the most impressive saves I've seen." Said a senior Xander recognized as being a member of the football team. "Your reflexes are sharp, ever considered joining the football team? I think you'd be a natural." Several other students agreed with the jock's assessment.

"I've never given it much thought actually." Xander replied honestly with a shrug. By now Cordelia and her cronies had left the vicinity.

The remainder of Xander's day was far better than he expected when he'd heard the zoo trip was canceled that morning. Lunch was a ball as Xander's enhanced reflexes once again saved the day this time by preventing the student in line behind him from slipping on a meatball, thus averting a potential chain reaction demolition derby of biblical proportions. Gym class the usual lowlight of any school day for Xander turned out to be his crowning glory. Nobody aside from Buffy and to a lesser degree Willow, which surprised Xander, could keep up with Xander. He was a regular dynamo. Xander suspected he was even stronger than Buffy now, though she was still faster. By the end of the day Xander was basking in the adulation of his fellow students. Something he had never experienced before. A guy could get use to this type of attention Xander thought.

"Okay out with it. Who are you and what have you done with the real Xander?" Buffy asked as the three friends entered the library.

"Is there a pod in your room we need to know about?" Willow joked.

"Its' me guys" Xander laughed. "I've unlocked a power up is all."

"I'll say" Willow started her eyes suddenly growing wide. "Xander you didn't, did you?"

"What are you talking about Will?" Xander asked suddenly becoming uncomfortable. Did Willow know his secret? More importantly how could Willow know his secret?

"Xander please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" Willow said her eyes still wide.

"W-What is going on?" Giles asked the teens, entering the main library from his small office.

"Giles I, I think Xander might of empowered himself with a mystical artifact." Willow explained. "I'm picking up some wiggy zibes from him."

"X-Xander is this true? Is Willow's assumption correct?" Giles said his expression unreadable. Buffy for her part looked confused.

"What if I did?" Xander answered following several tense seconds deciding honesty was the best policy. After all they'd find out sooner or later. "Now I can actually be a useful member of the team."

No one said anything. You could hear a pin drop in the library. Finally Giles broke the silence.

"How?"

"Excuse me" Xander said.

"How did you empower yourself?" Giles said already suspecting the answer.

"I used your books." Xander said removing the three volumes from his backpack.

Giles angrily snatched the books from the teen's hands. "How did you get these Xander?"

"I uh 'borrowed' them Halloween Night." Xander said avoid eye contact with the older man. Willow and Buffy both looked mortified.

"I see" Giles said. Two options immediately presented themselves to the Watcher's mind. One he could throw the boy out of the library demanding he never return under penalty of pain. Two he could try to figure out what the boy did to himself. If it proved reversible fine if it was not, he could at least keep the boy under his eye perhaps train him in the use of his new abilities if necessary. "Xander what exactly have you done to yourself?"

"I um became a white knight." Xander said shuffling his feet.

Training it will be Giles thought. Fully aware the ritual Xander underwent was irreversible. "Buffy, Willow find Angel if you can then go on your regular patrol. Xander you and I need to have a long chat."

"Aw how come Willow gets to go on patrol but I don't?" Xander mumbled slumping into a chair.

"Because I can trust Willow, unlike you right now" Giles said. "B-Besides Willow can look after herself."

"Oh really?" Xander said with more than a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"She is the Crimson Witch you know." Buffy said enjoying the stunned look on Xander's face. "See you're not the only one with secrets around her bub."

That certainly explained gym class Xander thought.

"Buffy" Willow blushed embraced by Buffy's antics.

"Let's go Will we have vampires to stake", Buffy said turning her nose up at Xander. Taking Willow by the arm Buffy left the library.

"Now where were we?" Giles said looking at Xander a stern expression on his face. The super powered teen squirmed in his seat.

Angel's Apartment, an hour later

"You can come out now, they're gone." Angel said closing and locking his front door having mere moments ago convinced Buffy and Willow he was feeling under the weather.

"At last, I thought they'd never leave." Darla said exiting the bathroom theatrically.

"They were only here ten minutes tops." Angel groaned looking at his unwanted house guest.

"Which was ten minutes too long" Darla snorted flopping down on the sofa. "Angel you really need to associate with a better class of friend."

"Who do you suggest Darla, maybe the Order of Aurelius?" Angel verbally jabbed.

"Ouch, you wound me." Darla laughed. "You sure know how to hurt a girl."

"How much longer before you can leave Darla?" Angel demanded.

"Not long" Darla said flipping through the channels on the TV. "I hate basic cable, you should upgrade Angel. The premium stations have all the sex and violence a girl could ask for, unlike this drivel."

"Says the girl who was living underground until a few weeks ago", Angel said not the least bit amused by Darla's jokes.

"Hey we got good reception down there I'll have you know." Darla said with a pout feigning being hurt by Angel's last remark. "Angel"

"What is it now Darla?" Angel sighed.

"Did you ever actually love me?" Darla asked her voice taking on the quality of a little girl's.

"We both know regular vampires can't love, not truly. It was only obsession between us." Angel said leaving the room. "I'm joining the girls on patrol, don't wait up."

"Yeah, we both know vampires can't love." Darla whispered to herself. Thankful Angel couldn't see the single tear trickling down her face.

Sunnydale High School, mid-night

Principle Robert "Bob" Flutie removed his glasses rubbing his eyes. It was getting late. He should be home in bed by now. If not for the urgent need to fill several currently vacant staff positions, three of which had remained vacant since the previous school year, he would have been. Principle Flutie loved being an educated but he despised paper work. Putting his glasses back on he was startled to see a tall, bearded man, wearing a leather jacket standing in front of him. Principle Flutie blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. An occurrence which happened more times than he'd admit while pulling late nights at the school.

"Excuse me, who are you and how did you get in here?" Principle Flutie asked the stranger.

"I am Heinrich Joseph Nest. I gained entrance through a broken window."

"What do you want?" Principle Flutie asked slowly, taken aback by the sheer audacity of the intruder.

"Information, on two of your students Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg" Nest said in heavily accented English.

"I'm afraid student information is confidential." Principle Flutie said his right hand inching towards the phone on his desk.

"I was hoping as much." Nest said his features morphed revealing his vampire nature. Nest grabbed Principle Flutie by the neck with his left hand pulling the unlucky educator over the desk which separated them. "Where are their files?! You will tell me worm or you will die!"

"In the cab-cabinet over-over there" Principle Flutie croaked nodding his head towards a large filing cabinet. "Please, let me,,, go,,, you,,,, p-promised…."

"Promises are made to be broken." Nest said sinking his teeth into Principle Flutie's neck. Draining the principle completely Nest carelessly dropped the corpse on the floor.

Turning his attention to the cabinet Nest tore one shelf out followed by another and another until he had what he wanted Buffy Summers' & Willow Rosenberg's permanent records. The information within these two folders would tell Nest everything he needed to destroy his latest adversaries. Every hero had a weak point or several and those weak points were usually called family and friends. Recalling with great satisfaction the last Slayer, a resourceful woman from Hungary in the early 17th Century C.E, he had broken in such a fashion a smile painted itself across Nest's demonic face. By the time he had finished with her loved ones the Slayer had begged to die. Still grinning the six centuries old vampire left the ruined office with his prizes.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Six: Morgala

By

Celgress

Sunnydale Museum early December 1996, night

Having already drained the two night watchmen Absalom boosted up the diminutive Anointed One. The boy vampire wedged a purple gem into a slot on the forehead of the large stone dragon, which had only arrived in Sunnydale the previous day. Reciting an incantation both the gemstone and the dragon's eyes emitted violet light. Cracks spiraled through the statue until stone blew apart revealing the purple scales beneath. The surrounding group of lesser vampires watched the ritual from a respectable distance.

"Go forth Morgala the Great Worm our Master, thy Master, commands it!" Absalom ordered the revived beast. "Find the Slayer oh Morgala. Devore her flesh, suck the marrow from her broken bones make her head a trophy for thy Master."

The Anointed One waved a photograph of Buffy Summers in front of Morgala whose eyes flashed brighter. With a terrible shriek Morgala ascended into the heavens on his outstretched wings smashing threw the overhead skylight raining glass down upon the inhuman throng. The horde of vampires watched with approval as their Master's long lost pet flew off into the night.

Sunnydale High School

"G-man when can I join Buffy & Will in the field." Xander sighed adjusting his blindfold for the millionth time.

"W-when I'm satisfied with your test results." Giles said holding up a stop watch. "Now reassemble the crossbow again." Within less than a minute Xander completed the task.

"Anything else G?" Xander asked.

"Hit me in the chest with this on my mark" Giles commanded throwing Xander a small stick. Giles then took up a position behind and to the right of the teen", "mark." Xander threw the stick over his shoulder hitting Giles square in the chest with little apparent effort.

"Anything else?' Xander again asked.

"N-no that will do Xander." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

Grinning from ear to ear Xander removed his blindfold. "So tell me did I pass teach?'

"You were, very impressive." Giles begrudgingly admitted.

"When can I join the others on regular patrol duty?"

"How about tomorrow night?" Giles said wearily deciding there was little point delaying the transition further.

"Really, thanks Giles you won't regret this." Xander said jumping up from his seat, knocking the chair aside, and then shaking Giles' hand vigorously.

"I best not." Giles said trying to get the feeling back in his hand. The boy's grip was even tighter than Buffy's, no small feat.

An Alleyway, two hours later

After weeks cooped up at Angel's apartment with nothing to eat except pig's blood, damn the reformed vampire's stupid rules, Darla's boredom had gotten the better of her natural cautiousness. She had gone out at sunset giving Angel the excuse she was taking a much needed walk. Angel had both lectured her about not eating humans and keeping away from the regular haunts of her former family. Spying a lonely young man licking her lips Darla slipped into game face.

"Yummy" Darla purred. "Come to mommy sweet thing." Slowly Darla advanced on her prey before she could swoop in and make the kill however she was surrounded by a group of vampires with Absalom at the head.

"Greetings Judas" Absalom said sporting his own game face. "Fancy finding you here, seize the traitor! Remember the Master wants her alive!"

Darla immediately knew she was in trouble. Powerful as she might be she couldn't overcome them all. Seeing no other way out of her predicament Darla bolted. She didn't get far before her assailants fell on her en masse.

Simultaneously in another part of Sunnydale Buffy, Angel & Willow were fighting for their lives against a large group of vampires. It was one of the biggest swarms Buffy had faced since moving to the town. Buffy shuddered thinking how much more difficult her life would be without her new boyfriend and best friend fighting by her side. In truth Buffy hadn't completely forgiven Willow yet for her behavior as the Crimson Witch, a fact which filled the young Slayer with shame. Intellectually Buffy knew what happened hadn't been Willow's fault, emotionally however the things the Crimson Witch did and said cut Buffy to the quick. She could believe her own best friend called her a slut on numerous occasions. The question Buffy couldn't push out of her mind no matter how hard she tried, did Willow believe the things Crimson Witch said about Buffy? Did Willow think Buffy was some kind of skank? God what if her best friend secretly hated her?

"Buffy incoming!" Angel shouted shooting another vampire towards her. Buffy raised her stake dusting the target. Beside Buffy Willow gingerly staked a vamp. By now all but a few vampires had either been killed or retreated.

"Do your fools worse it means nothing, our Master's great worm Morgala now comes to destroy you Slayer!" A male vampire declared pointing overhead.

The three heroes did a double take. Swooping out of the night sky was a large, purple dragon. "I-I take it-it that's Morgala." Willow stammered in awe.

"No doubt" Angel mumbled.

Morgala zeroed in on Buffy laying down a swath of violet flames. The three heroes jumped out of the way. Morgala swept high into the air making another pass the dragon spewed forth more fire. The parking lot where the battle with the vampires had been taking place now resembled a war zone, cars were ablaze everywhere.

"Any ideas how we deal with flame breathe bright or otherwise?" Buffy asked her companions as they huddled together behind an overturned van.

Before anyone could answer Morgala let loose twin purple lightning bolts from his eyes. The lightning blew the van apart. The three heroes scrambled away in opposite directions. Morgala, ignoring Angel & Willow, once more he zeroed in on Buffy. Diving under an upright car Buffy took a short breather. A moment later Morgala overturned the vehicle with several beats of his mighty wings.

"Do you never give up?" Buffy bemoaned searching for a new hiding place. "You're clingier than most boys I've known, get a hobby."

Morgala screeched by way of reply snatching at Buffy with his back talons. "Over here!" Angel yelled bouncing a rock off Morgala's head. The enraged dragon turned his wrath towards the vampire momentarily forgetting his preferred target.

Willow rushed over to Buffy while Angel lead Morgala away. "I don't know if this'll help or not Buffy but that thing is magical. I can sense it isn't natural. If we can break whatever spell the Master is using it'll go away."

"Do you know how such a spell might work?" Buffy asked hoping Willow did.

"Usually it involves animation or reanimation by a talisman or something along those lines. You know a manmade device which obviously doesn't belong." Willow said apologetically. "I wish I could be more help."

Watching Morgala barrel back towards her Buffy for the first time noticed the pulsing crystal on his forehead. "I think you've told me everything I need to know, thanks Will." Buffy said grabbing a twisted piece of bummer from a destroyed car. Waiting until the gapping jaws of Morgala were less than five feet away, luckily the dragon didn't use his fire this time around, Buffy hurdled the bumper fragment like a javelin straight into the crystal. With a tremendous bang, the intensity of which blew the windows out of the surrounding buildings and set off several car alarms, the crystal shattered into a million shards upon contact with Buffy's projectile. Morgala instantly reverted into stone falling towards the ground breaking apart the moment he hit the pavement.

"So much for the Master's pet dragon", Buffy said dusting off her hands.

The Sunken Church

"Tell me Darla why should I not kill you?" The Master asked his former favorite, playfully running his clawed index figure around her eyes.

"Because I will make amends my Master." Darla said trembling.

"Lies oh mighty one, do not be deceived by the wiles of this jezebel!" Absalom said from his position beside the Anointed One.

"Silence Absalom, or must I remind you of your place?" The Master growled shooting the other vampire a deadly glare. Absalom bowed his head saying no more.

"How can you possibly atone? Because of your unhealthy obsession with your estranged offspring, and former lover, I remain trapped here. Furthermore I have lost a powerful tool in the form of the Crimson Witch, a powerful tool that has now been turned against me I might add. Tell me how will you compensate me Darla?" The Master said placing the point of his claw against Darla's right eye.

"By doing what others have proven incapable of. I will deliver the Slayer to you on a golden platter."

"Intriguing boast, how shall you accomplish this seemingly impossible task?"

"Through Angel the Slayer is in love with him. She values his opinion. I will convince Angel I have reformed, and then have him convince the Slayer & her friends. Once she lowers her guard I'll bring her before you my Master." Darla said winching in pain as the Master increased the pressure on her eye.

"I have a better idea. Bring me the waters of forgetfulness." The Master commanded finally removing his claw from Darla's eye. Darla breathed a silent sigh of relief.

A minion passed the Master what appeared to be an ancient Greek vase. "Anyone who drinks from the waters contained within forgets their life. Be careful only one dose remains. I trust you know what should be done with my gift Darla?"

A wicked smile spread across Darla's now vampire face. "I believe I do." With the Waters of Forgetfulness at last Angel's heart would be belong to her again.

Summers' Residence

Joyce tied the bathroom over her nightdress wondering who could be knocking on her door at such an hour. Opening the door Joyce was confronted by a talk, bearded man, wearing a leather jacket. Joyce had to admit the man was handsome in a distinguished sort of way.

"Can I help you sir?" Joyce asked.

"Ah yes miss my automobile broke down. It is at the end of the street. May I please use your telephone to ring a garage?" The Bearded Man asked politely. His voice bore a thick accent Joyce thought could either be Dutch or perhaps German.

"Yes you may, please come in Mr.?" Joyce said.

"Nest Miss, my name is Heinrich Joseph Nest. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss?"

"Its' Mrs., Mrs. Summers Joyce Summers" Joyce said extending her hand. Instead of shaking it Nest took it and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"I cannot believe a woman so young is married. Is your husband around?" Nest asked entering the Summers House.

"Aren't you the charmer, I'm divorced actually." Joyce said feeling giddy as a school girl.

"A pity, his lose" Nest said to Joyce who lead him to the phone. Handing him the receiver Joyce's eyes locked with Nest's own. "Now look into my eyes." Nest said softly. Within a matter of seconds Joyce was under the monster's spell. "Listen carefully Joyce Summers you will tell no one of our encounter tonight or our encounters which shall follow. You shall remember only the details of our encounters I deem fit. Now embrace me my new pet." Nest commanded opening his arms. Joyce did as she was instructed, slipping into vamp face Nest bite into his prize.

When Buffy arrived home near dawn there was no sign of Nest's visit. Slipping in through her bedroom window Buffy was thankful for one thing above all else. Tomorrow was Saturday. After vanquishing Morgala she could use the extra rest. Taking a deep yawn Buffy passed into a restful sleep. She was blissfully, many would later contend mercifully, unaware what a terrible holiday season awaited her. By the time the New Year came Buffy's world would be turned upside down. Worst of all her innocence, along with that of her friends, would be lost forever in a conflagration worthy of the apocalypse.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Seven: Lament of Innocence

By

Celgress

_Kingdom of Hungary Christmas Night 1623 C.E_

_The Slayer ran. Her lungs burned. Her legs ached. Her entire being protested. Onward she pushed her weakening body. She had been a fool! The rumored attack on the convert in the nearby town had been a carefully constructed ruse, a ruse with one purpose to get her out of the way. The Slayer only hoped he wasn't too late. Reaching the small dwelling where she lived with her mother and two young children her heart sank the opened door was smeared with blood. Inside she found her family dead. Her mother's throat was slashed, her white nightgown a bright crimson. Most heartbreaking of all her now vampire children were feasting upon the remains of their grandmother. Turning their attention towards their mother the demonic children, both no more than ten, hissed. Their contorted features caked in blood. Operating on autopilot the broken Slayer did what must be done, staking her altered offspring. Only then did she notice the message scrawled in an elegant hand on the opposite wall._

"_Merry Christmas, Slayer."_

_On a rooftop not far from the defiled dwelling Heinrich Joseph Nest stood a smile spread across his vampire face as he listen to the wailing of the distraught Slayer. He pain was his nectar. He had promised the Slayer she'd learn the true meaning of suffering. He always kept his promises._

Sunnydale mid-December, 1996

"Xander you enjoyed humiliating them, don't deny it." Buffy said entering the library Xander and Willow behind her.

"What can I see they deserved it." Xander said.

"Still it was kind of mean." Willow said, "Though it was funny. Sorry Buffy but it was." Buffy shot Willow a disapproving stare.

"May I was to what you are referring?" Giles asked shelving a stack of recently returned books.

"We used our powers to show up three star football players. I didn't want to do it." Buffy said noting Giles disapproving frown.

"They challenged the three of us to a quick layup game thinking they'd easily show us up." Xander grinned.

"Xander you could have let them score at least one point." Buffy protested.

"Why, after years of those meatheads picking on every student here I'm glad we knocked them down a peg or two or three." Xander said producing a football from behind his back.

"W-Where did you get the b-ball?" Giles asked eyeing Xander's new pigskin.

"You mean this?" Xander said juggling the football. "I won it off the jockes."

"Xander" Giles sighed.

"What the stakes of the bet was their idea." Xander said tossing the football behind his back.

"Give it here!" Buffy said grabbing the football slapping it down on a nearby table. "Now that's settled Giles wazzup, anything new on the Master and his merry band of vamps?"

"N-Nothing, they seemed to have gone inactive since you slayed the dragon Morgala."

"First the Three, then the Anointed One, now Morgala we're on a role." Buffy said high fiving Willow. A gesture the young witch awkwardly returned.

"I'm jealous" Xander said ruefully.

"Don't worry I-I'm sure they'll be plenty of demons to slay in the coming months." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"I wonder if the Master has given up?" Xander said. "He's lost a lot of important underlings this semester."

"Unlikely" Giles said putting his glasses back on. "I can't help but suspect the Master is plotting something, no doubt something big. Call it Watcher's intuition if you will. Whatever the case none of you should let your guard down."

"I know one minion I wish would resurface, Darla." Willow said a deadly edge to her usually sweet voice. "Oh I so want to give her a piece of my mind followed by a piece of my stake."

"Don't worry Will she has to come out eventually." Buffy said giving her friend's arm a gentle squeeze, "when she does we'll be ready."

"Thanks, I hate her so much." Willow said still fuming.

"Yeah the whole mind rape thing can do that." Buffy said.

"Buffy she made me hurt the people I love. She turned me against you. I'll never forgive her." Willow said.

"While we're on the subject I have a question." Buffy said knowing it was now or never.

"Shoot" Willow said.

"There is no easy, or tasteful way, to say this. Will do you think I'm a slut?" Buffy asked her friend. Both Xander and Giles froze. The library grew eerily silent. You can have literally heard a pin drop.

"Buffy why would you…."

"Because the Crimson Witch outright called me a whore several times."

"I'm not the Crimson Witch." Willow protest suddenly she was very uncomfortable.

"I know but you shared a, body, a mind. Willow do you think I'm easy?" Buffy asked the loaded question looking Willow straight in the eyes.

"Maybe a little" Willow squeaked out before she caught herself.

"I knew it!" Buffy said throwing up her hands. "You don't respect me, do you!?"

"No its' not like that!" Willow said. "I mean I figured you're blonde, you're a former cheerleader, you're from LA…" Willow's hand clasped over her mouth.

"I'll have you know I'm still a virgin! I've never gone pass second base with a boy!" Buffy ranted pacing around the library.

"Not even Angel?" Xander asked unable to help himself.

"God what is this 'Bash Buffy Day', no for your information not even with Angel." Buffy said noting Giles uttered a silent 'thank you'. "I thought you people were my friends?"

"We are" Xander said apologetically.

"Real friends don't treat each other like crap. I'm out of here." Buffy said leaving the library with a flourish.

"That went rather well." Giles said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I feel so bad. Should we go after her?" Willow said.

"No, I think Buffy could use some alone time right now." Giles said. "Besides I've been meaning to discuss a matter of some importance with the two of you. Now seems as good a time as any." Giles sat at the nearest table gesturing for the two teens to follow suit. Once both were seated Giles cleared his throat. "As you are both aware I am a Watcher, a member of the organization which trains slayers and potential slayers. Recently each of you has developed great powers, in many ways on par with that of a typical Slayer. After consulting with my fellows in England it has been decided I will formally assume responsibility for both of your continued mystical education and combat training until further notice. I officially welcome you both to the team."

"We have a team now?" Xander said a tad confused.

"Yes, an officially sanctioned one no less. The Watcher's Council, our governing body, has suggested the name 'Slayer Squad'. Giles said, once again cleaning his glasses.

"Shouldn't Buffy be part of this discussion?" Willow asked.

"True, the name can wait. I want to ask you both something before we go any further. Do you trust Angel? The Council has certain misgivings about our reformed vampire friend." Giles said.

"I trust him." Willow offered without hesitation.

"I'm on the fence." Xander said. "Shouldn't we consult Buffy? I mean he is her special friend."

"The Council fears Buffy lacks objectivity regarding Angel." Giles said putting his glasses down. "They've asked us to keep an eye on Buffy's & Angel's developing relationship."

"They want us to spy on Angel & Buffy?" Willow gasped taken aback.

"In a word, yes" Giles answered.

Angel's Apartment, an hour later

Buffy had been pounding on the door for several minutes before Angel answered. "Angel what took you so long? Can I come in?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." Angel said attempting to shut the door.

"Angel what is up with you? Where have you been the past couple of nights?" Buffy asked shoving her foot in the door jam.

"I told you I've been busy, now leave me alone." Angel said.

"Angel please I need you."

"I said leave me alone! What part of that statement don't you understand!?" Angel yelled pushing Buffy's foot out of his doorway.

"Angel I thought we had something special?" Buffy said choking back tears.

"Yeah well you thought wrong."

"You told me you loved me. Why are you hurting me like this? I need you."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong goodbye." Angel said slamming the door in Buffy's face. Buffy heard the door lock above the sound of her own sobs.

Inside Angel turned to Darla, his face full of confusion. "Are you sure she's our enemy? She seems genuine in her affection."

"She's the Slayer darling." Darla said kissing Angel softly on the lips. "She and her allies hunt our kind for sport. She has been manipulating you for weeks now. Her little friend Willow the Crimson Witch cast a devotion spell on you."

"I wish I could remember." Angel said rubbing his head.

"Don't worry you will eventually. Until you do, I'll protect you." Darla said.

Leaving Angel's Apartment behind Buffy ran until she couldn't run anymore. Taking note of her surroundings Buffy save she was outside one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. She was about to move on when she was suddenly surrounded by a large group of vampires. Patting down her pockets Buffy realized she had made a potentially fatal mistake. Not only was she alone, she was unarmed. In her haste to escape the library she hadn't taken anything with her! No stakes, no edged weapons, no holy water, no crosses, nothing. Having no other options Buffy threw herself into the crowd. Several minutes of intense melee later Buffy heard a loud clapping. The vampires around parted like the Red Sea. Buffy breathed a ragged sigh of relief until saw what was the cause.

The dark skinned demon Absalom strolled towards the Slayer. "Prepare to meet thy maker accursed one." Absalom announced already in game face. He rolled up the shelves of his white dress shirt.

The already weakened Buffy proved no match for the old vampire. She managed to dodge several punches before Absalom's granite like fists made contact with her abdomen and temple. Staggering back several feet the ring of vampires tossed the woozy Slayer back towards her brutal adversary who pummeled her relentlessly. Buffy could barely stand now. Her face was bruised. It felt like she had a broken rib, maybe two. Spitting up blood Buffy tried to force the World back into focus.

"Tonight our Master dines on Slayer blood!" Absalom roared to the ruckus approval of the other vamps.

Catching the helpless Buffy by her neck Absalom hoisted her high overhead. Before Absalom could break Buffy's slender neck a series of screams rang out from the throng. Xander and Willow had arrived dusting any vamp that got in their way. Panicking the vampires ran away.

"Come back cowards!" Absalom ordered but it was already too late. Willow and Xander approached the enraged vampire each brandishing a stake.

"Let our friend go Peaches or you're dust in the wind." Xander threatened.

Seeing he was now alone, and knowing the power Willow possessed if not the strange boy, Absalom reluctantly tossed the battered Slayer at Willow knocking the witch off her feet before jumping backwards into the air. Xander rushed over to help his friends. In the resulting confusion Absalom fled the scene.

"How is she Will?" Xander asked concerned.

"She's in pretty rough shape Xander. Its' lucky for Buffy we got here when we did. A few seconds more and I don't even want to think about it. We better get her to Giles." Willow said holding the semi-conscious Slayer in her arms.

While Buffy spent the night, along with a good portion of the next day, convulsing at Giles' apartment. Buffy's mother was entertaining Heinrich Joseph Nest. In spite of the ringing phone nothing could pull Joyce away from the charming middle aged man. They had spent part of every night together since they had met the week before.

"You should answer the telephone dear. It could be important." Nest said pouring himself another glass of red wine.

"You're right Heinrich, what was I thinking." Joyce said getting up from the sofa where she sat beside Nest.

"Summers Residence, Mrs. Joyce Summers speaking" Joyce said picking up the receiver. "Oh hello Mr. Giles, Buffy has told me so much about you. Buffy and her friends are doing a projection at your place and will not be finished until tomorrow, that's fine. Tell Buffy I'll see her then, thanks for calling." Joyce hung up the phone returning to her companion's side.

"Now where were we?" Nest said slipping into vamp face. "Ah now I remember." Leaning over Nest once more sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Joyce's neck. Joyce whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain as the vampire feed upon her blood. Nest was careful only taking a small amount. He couldn't have Joyce dying on him of anemia, at least not yet, it would ruin the holiday festivities he had planned.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Interlude One: Team Building

By

Celgress

California Ski Resort late-December 1996, afternoon

"The Watchers Council is paying for all this?" Xander said whistling getting out of the cab and surveying the enormous resort spread out before them. "Best start to Christmas Break ever!"

"T-They think y-you three need a team building retreat." Giles informed the three teens.

"Wow look at this place?" Willow said in awe. "Buffy what do you think?"

"Its' okay" Buffy grumbled.

"Buffy please at least try to enjoy yourself." Giles sighed. "I know you're upset about Angel however perhaps your relationship ending is for the best, you being a Slayer he being a vampire."

"Why so I can play the field, huh?" Buffy shot the others icy stares. "Maybe I can score with a cute sky instructor. I am the team slut after all. Gee I hope there'll be an orgy."

"B-Buffy you're being incredibly childish" Giles said.

"Buffy I told you I'm sorry." Willow said.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry to sorry I ever trust any of you." Buffy fumed.

"Buff lighten up" Xander said with a smile. "We're getting a free vacation, let's enjoy it."

"You love the free stuff huh Xander." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean Buffy?"

"Xander I swear you got yourself powers just so you could get adulation from our classmates. Don't bother denying it."

"What if I did, its' a sweet deal" Xander said his smile fading.

"Xander don't brag about exploiting your gifts." Giles admonished. "It is bad form. Buffy I'm sorry your feelings are hurt however we all care about you. Xander and Willow were very concerned about you after the incident with the vampire Absalom."

"We thought you might die." Willow said. "I was never so frightened in my life. Buffy you're special to me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I feel so bad about it."

"I know Willow." Buffy said looking at her friends. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I don't know why Angel doesn't love me anymore, it hurts it hurts bad. Can you guys ever forgive me?"

Of course we can forgive you, group hug?" Xander said laughing at the looks the two girls shot him. "Buff its' Angel's loss you're a great girl any guy would be lucky to have you, er I mean date you."

"Thanks Xander." Buffy said with a small smile. "Now let's hit the slopes."

Sunnydale, night

"I'm sorry she got away." Angel apologized to Darla as the two vampires entered his apartment. "I couldn't make the kill. When I tried something inside me froze. I know the others will be disappointed don't tell the family, okay?"

"Don't worry Angelus I won't let the Master or the others know about you little slipup." Darla reassured him playfully stroking Angel's hand. "Besides I have another task in mind." Darla smiled leading Angel towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile at the Summers Residence Heinrich Joseph Nest was thoroughly enjoying himself. He hadn't had so much fun since the Salem Witch Trials. There was nothing quite like sowing suspicion, turning neighbor against neighbor, brother against brother. However breaking slayers, and other vampire/demon hunters, was a close second. Finishing his nightly feeding courtesy of his host the lovely Joyce Summers Nest sat back on the sofa contentedly. The reigning Slayer would soon be dead and all his fun would be over, dreadful pity. He really was taking pleasure in his current assignment, alas all good things must end.

California Ski Resort, the following day

"What are you losers doing here?" Cordelia Chase asked turning up her nose up at Buffy, Willow & Xander. "I was hoping my vacation would be geek free."

"We're happy to see you to princess." Xander said sarcastically. "Want to share a ride up the slope?"

"Whatever stay far away from me, you three are creepy." Cordelia said jumping into vacant lift chair.

"Charming as always Cordelia" Xander shouted after her delivering a mock salute. He, Buffy & Willow piled into the next available lift chair.

"Are you coming Giles?" Buffy asked the Watcher as the three teens began ascending the slope.

"I-I don't think so, you three have fun." Giles replied sitting down on a nearby bench with a cup of hot chocolate and a copy of the Los Angeles Times tucked under his arm.

"Catch you later then." Buffy said with a wave.

"Bye Giles" Willow added.

"See ya on the flip side G-Man" Xander yelled as the lift chair slowly climbed out of sight.

"Out of sight out of mind", Giles muttered taking a sip of his beverage.

"Are they your children?" An attractive, dark haired, fashionably attired for the slopes, woman, with a dazzling smile asked Giles.

"N-No we are merely good friends. You could say they are also my students, after a fashion." Giles answered.

"You're an educator?" The Dark Haired Woman said. "It is so nice to see a teacher taking active interest in his students, it is rare these days."

"In a way, I'm a librarian. I work at Sunnydale High School." Giles said smiling back at the friendly beauty.

"Wow I think our meeting was meant to be. I start work as the new computer teacher at Sunnydale High School in January. My name is Jenny Calendar by the way." Jenny said extending her hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Calendar…" Giles began unsure if Jenny was married or not due to her hands being encased in gloves.

"Its' Miss."

"Ah Miss Calendar, I'm Rupert Giles." Giles said shaking Jenny's hand.

"You're English aren't you?" Jenny said. "I simply adore English accents."

"Yes, I am originally." Giles blushed slightly.

"May I have a seat?" Jenny asked indicating the empty space next to Giles.

"B-By all means, please do." Giles said smiling. While his teen charges spent the day on the slopes Giles and Jenny got to know each better. By the time the teens returned the two adults were already acting like old friends. "Buffy, Xander, Willow y-you're back." Giles said noticing the three teens were standing beside the bench.

"Yeah, we've been back for like five minutes now", Buffy said eyeing Jenny. "Who's your new friend Giles?"

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce Jenny Calendar. She'll be your new Computer Science teacher this upcoming semester." Giles said.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." Jenny said smiling.

"No way" Willow gushed excitedly. "Finally we're getting a new Computer Science teacher, oh how I've dreamed of this day."

"I take it you like computers?" Jenny laughed.

"Like computers, I love them all technology really." Willow blabbered on.

"Will here is a regular techophile." Xander joked earning him an elbow in the ribs from Buffy.

"Xander" Buffy snorted.

"Well I'm glad I have at least one fan." Jenny said. "Tell me kids what is Sunnydale like?"

"Sunny" Buffy blurted out.

"Warm" Xander added quickly.

"Alright, do you have any more specific impressions you'd like to share?" Jenny inquired.

"Ever seen the movie the Lost Boys?" Xander said this time it was a well-placed elbow from Willow that shut him up.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked puzzled by the boy's question.

"Inside joke" Buffy said shooting Xander a stony stare.

"It was great meeting you all, especially you Giles." Jenny said getting up from the bench. "I'll be at the resort the next two days. If I do not see you before I leave I guess we'll see each other again next month." Jenny glanced back at Giles reaching into her purse. "What the hell, I'm not usually this forward but there is something about you Rupert. I feel like we've known enough other forever. My room and cell numbers, call me." Jenny said handing Giles a slip of paper before leaving.

"Yeah G-Man got himself a date." Xander cheered.

"Way to go Giles." Buffy said.

"And a smart one to boot, yay Giles" Willow said clapping her hands.

"Um t-thank you, now who wants to help me with a little research? I read a fascinating article this morning in the Los Angeles Times on mineral divination I simply must cross reference." Giles said beaming. Xander and Buffy simultaneously groaned while Willow shot up her hand, some things it seems never change.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Eight: Holiday from Hell

By

Celgress

"While all around my bedside, spirits like oceans break. While inside, inside my mind mass grave of all hopes lay. Mass grave of all hopes lay. The Devil is at my door. Can't stall him, stay awake no more."

Devil at the Door (2011) Highlonesome

Sunnydale Christmas Day 1996, night

Buffy yawned pulling the comforter over her body. It had been the best holiday season since her parents hard divorced. In spite of her mother being distant and Angel still giving her the cold shoulder, things were looking up. She had a team of close friends and perhaps more importantly allies she could count on, who understood her unique plight. For the first time since becoming the Slayer she wasn't alone. Though Buffy would never admit it the burden of being the sole chosen one had begun to weigh heavily on her before her friends each received their powers. Now they could share the burden between the three of them. Moving to Sunnydale had proven the right decision. Snuggling into her soft bed Buffy was confident she and her new team mates could handle anything the Hell Mouth would throw at them. A few minutes later Buffy drifted off.

Buffy's eyes flew open. How long had she been asleep? What time was it? Glancing over at the digital alarm clock Buffy saw it was 3:30 am. Lying under her covers Buffy wondered why she had awakened so early and so suddenly. She didn't feel sick, or the urge to use the bathroom. Why did she suddenly feel on edge? Trying to ignore her feelings Buffy pulled the covers more tightly around her. She'd started to fall back asleep when a sharp thump from somewhere in the house startled her. Listening closely she heard another. Jumping out of bed Buffy grabbed the stake she always kept hidden in her dresser drawers and cautiously made her way into the dark hall.

It took Buffy's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Breathing a silent sigh of relief Buffy noted the hallway was empty. She admonished herself for being silly. After all how could a vamp get in her house when they had to be invited? Buffy gingerly walked towards the staircase while subconsciously relaxing her grip on the stake. When Buffy reached the head of the staircase a large shadowy form, with eyes like embers, blindsided her. Buffy felt a quick, but intense, stabbing pain in her back before she was knocked down the stairs. Buffy fell head over heels sliding all the way down the stairs. She landed in a heap in the living room below. Trying to get up she shook her head. Visually searching for her attacker Buffy saw him smiling at her from the top of the staircase. It was none other than Heinrich Joseph Nest sporting his full vampire appearance.

Dragging herself to her feet Buffy locked eyes with her attacker. "Ho-How c-can you, be here?" She slurred trying to clear her head following the tumble. "I-I never-never invited you in." Buffy used the banister to prop herself up. "Y-you can't…."

"Yet I am." Nest said with smug satisfaction casually strolling down the stairs towards his injured prey. "You are not the only one who calls this abode home, my dear."

"No" Buffy whispered her eyes growing wide with dread.

"Joyce honey I think it is high time you disciplined your unruly brat." Nest said, now half way down the staircase.

"Good idea Heinrich." Joyce's voice hissed from behind Buffy.

Whirling around the bewildered Slayer was confronted by a walking, talking nightmare her very own vampire mother. "Mom, no, no, no, no" Buffy said losing what little composure she possessed. This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare, it had to be.

Vampire Joyce, in game face, lunged towards her distraught daughter. More on instinct than anything else Buffy dodged the attack. "Mom you don't have to do this. Its' me Buffy, remember!?"

"My Joyce only listens to me, is that not correct darling?" Nest said from his position half way down the stairs. By way of reply Vampire Joyce smiled up at Nest then flashed her fangs at her daughter. "She is mine Slayer, body, mind and soul. Destroy the Slayer my pet!"

Vampire Joyce lunged at Buffy again. This time Buffy wasn't quick enough and the two ended up locked in a mortal embrace. The pair pushed and pulled at each other stumbling around the room while Nest watched approvingly. The pair bounced off one wall than another. No matter what Buffy tried she couldn't free herself from the fledgling's grip. In fact as time wore on Buffy felt her strength steadily ebbing away. The frightened Slayer knew if she didn't do something soon she'd be dead, or worse yet join her mother in eternal damnation.

"No doubt you are wondering why your strength is failing you Slayer. I can provide the answer you seek." Nest said holding up an empty jumbo sized syringe. "Centuries ago your Watchers Council devised a special power sapping formula. Call it an insurance policy against rouge slayers. When I killed my first slayer Esperanza de la Vega in 1481 C.E. Spain her watcher, the miserable wretch, offered the formula in exchange for his life. I naturally took both. The secret of the formula is mine and mine alone, not even the Master has any idea I possess it. Soon you shall be weak as a kitten." Nest taunted.

Continuing their struggle Buffy and Vampire Joyce tumbled over the sofa, knocking it over in the process. Buffy used the opportunity to put some distance between herself and her altered mother. Spotting the stake she'd dropped when falling down the stairs. Buffy started crawling her way towards it. Her progress was painfully slow. Inch by excruciating inch Buffy approached her quarry. Extending her arms as far as they would stretch she reached towards the sharp piece of wood. She almost had it.

Vampire Joyce jumped on Buffy's back. The vampire's clawed hands glomming at Buffy's neck. Twisting around with all her might Buffy faced her unwanted adversary. In vain Buffy attempted to push Vampire Joyce off. The demon's hands encircled Buffy's neck. Cackling manically the demon began squeezing while Nest clapped his approval. Feeling the world around her grow dim Buffy knew she had no choice. Blindly reaching she grasped the stake in her right bringing it between them. She pushed it into the heart of her now monstrous mother. The first blow was too weak, not penetrating far enough. Vampire Joyce howled in pain reeling back. Taking the opening Buffy slammed both her palms against the already embedded stake. 'I'm sorry I failed you' Buffy mouthed. The twisted visage of her mother gasped in shock before disintegrating. The dust fell all over Buffy, some getting in her mouth, eyes & nose.

Rolling over on her hands and knees Buffy coughed trying to clear the dust from her eyes, mouth & nose. However before she could Buffy felt the sickening impact of a foot with her torso. Nest had come down off the stairs. He had then kicked the prone Slayer in her side. The impact of the kick sent Buffy halfway across the room. Once more she got to her hands and knees only for Nest to kick her again. This time she was sent spiralling into the Christmas Tree which occupied the corner near the TV.

Buffy thought she'd broken a rib that time. Aware she wouldn't last much longer Buffy formed an impromptu plan. Playing possum amongst the wreckage of the tree Buffy waited until Nest hoisted her high overhead. Once she was only inches from the grinning demon Buffy smashed the remnants of the still plugged in star into her tormentor's face. Nest roared with pain staggered back dropping the Slayer. Buffy used this opportunity to escape by throwing herself through the nearest window.

Hitting the grass at a run Buffy made way up the street as fast as she could. Her body protested; her lungs burned, her sides ached, her eyes watered. Onward Buffy pushed herself. She had to escape. Remembering Willow's house was closest Buffy decided that would be her destination. Normally she'd make her way to Angel's, which was even closer, but right now that wasn't a viable option. She hadn't heard anything from Angel in nearly two weeks now. Not since he'd told her to leave him alone. Taking a number of shortcuts through several yards Buffy reached Willow's house in record time.

Noting the lovely, large, fully lit menorah in the front window Buffy hoped the Rosenbergs were still up at this late hour. Stumbling to the door Buffy began frantically knocking. It wasn't long before Willow's father Ira, dressed in a night robe, answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Rosenberg, I'm Buffy Summers Willow's friend. May I come in there has been, an accident at my house." Buffy said composing herself as best she could.

Noting Buffy's disheveled appearance and the number of bruises on her arms, the naturally compassionated, Ira decided he couldn't leave the poor thing outside. "Please Miss Summers come inside. I'll get you something to drink and some ice for your bruises."

"Thank you so much Mr. Rosenberg." Buffy managed glancing around the street before passing over the threshold. There was no sign of Nest or anyone else, yet.

"Who was that at the door?" Willow's mother Sheila Rosenberg asked rounding the corner, she too was clad in a night robe, a blurry eyed Willow in pajamas was behind her.

"Its' Willow's friend Buffy Summers, she's been involved in some sort of accident." Ira answered.

"Oh dear" Sheila said catching sight of Buffy's appearance.

"Buffy are you all right? What happened?" Willow said rushing to her friend's side.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ira opened it to reveal Heinrich Joseph Nest standing there in all his glory, now restored to his human appearance. Seeing Nest Buffy nearly went out of her skin.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ira asked.

"He's the one who attacked me and my mother!" Buffy wailed pointing her figure at Nest accusingly. "Don't let him in whatever you do!"

Recognizing Nest herself Willow joined Buffy in the growing chorus of objection. "Dad Buffy's right this guy is a creep don't invite him in whatever you do. Tell him to get out of here and then call the police."

"There is no need for such theatrics children. I merely wish to speak with Buffy. We are old friends now, are we not Buffy?" Nest said smiling, Buffy visibly cringed. "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way your choice."

"Whoever you are I don't appreciate your threats. I think you should leave now. You're obviously upsetting both Miss Summers and my daughter." Ira said firmly.

"I see you have chosen the hard way, suit yourself." Nest said with a smile before Ira shut the door in his face.

"Thank you Mr. Rosenberg he's a bad man." Buffy said Willow nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps now you can tell us exactly what happened?" Ira asked turning his attention towards Buffy.

"The strange man hasn't left." Sheila announced peering out a window from behind the curtain. The others come over to see. Sure enough Nest was still lingering near the house.

Prowling around the house Nest settled on the front lawn. Rooting around in the ground Nest pulled up the gas line. Rupturing the line Nest removed a butane lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket. Nest touched the flickering flame against the ruined pipe dropping it then jumped away. A few moments later the left half of the Rosenberg House exploded onward in a massive fire ball.

"I do not require an invitation if there is no longer an intact house." Nest chuckled slipping into game face.

The explosion had caught everyone inside off guard, except Buffy. Once she realized what Nest was doing Buffy had yelled to get out, by then it was too late. The blast propelled two pieces of wood through Sheila Rosenberg's chest and abdomen, she died instantly. A shard of glass had become lodged in Willow's left leg below the knee making it impossible for her to stand unaided. Buffy and Ira were relatively unharmed discounting minor contusions.

Extricating himself from the wreckage Ira wobbled on his feet. Soon he found his neck encircled by the iron grip of Nest. Without a word Nest drained Ira of life, breaking the man's neck for good measure, before discarding Ira's limp body like trash.

"Where were we?" Nest mused walking towards Buffy. "Now I remember you and I were about to dance the final dance together, the dance of death." Nest hoisted Buffy overhead for the second time that fateful night. "Any last words, or would you prefer I end your misery without dramatic recourse?"

Buffy had stopped struggling what was the use she thought. In the blink of an eye both she and her best friend had lost everything. Nest had taken it all away in one night. No matter what adults tell children monsters are real. She was staring into the face on one who had devoured her world. More than anything in that moment Buffy wanted it to end. She was so tired. In the last year she'd known nothing but trial and pain. She'd fought until she couldn't fight anymore. There was nothing left in the tank. Her will to survive was gone along with her powers. She wondered what dying would feel like? She hoped it would be quick.

Unexpectedly Nest dropped her bellowing in pain. Willow had managed to impale the old vampire in the back with a number of wooden fragments via a telekinetic spell. Nest turned to the young Witch.

"I was going to save you for later." Nest said stalking towards Willow. Having used the last ounce of her strength in defence of her friend the she was now helpless. "Now the Slayer can watch you die witch!"

"I don't think so Dick Van Dyke!" Yelled Xander, who hearing the commotion from his house, had rushed to Willow's ruined home.

Turning around Nest beheld his latest challenger, a boy! Nest laughed. "Leave me be boy. I have no time to deal with your foolishness."

Pulling a stake out of his jacket pocket Xander assumed a fighting stance, "leave and live stay and die, Dick Van Dyke!"

"Are you threatening me boy?" Nest snarled his red eyes burned with furry. "If so you are most unwise."

"No one's ever accused me of being smart." Xander joked, "last warning buddy get out of here or else."

Nest sighed heavily, and then turned his withering gaze on the boy. "Look into my eyes child."

Nest's stretched out his hands beckoning Xander come closer. The vampire didn't know it but his thrall was having minimum effect on Xander, other than a mild headache. Xander playing along shuffled closer. When Nest reached for his neck Xander said. "You have bad breath." Xander then caught Nest with a jab to the face followed by a series of body blows, ending with a roundhouse kick. Nest stumbled back several feet before falling over a piece of debris and landing on his back. Xander swooped in for the kill plunging his stake into Nest heart before the old vampire could recover.

"It was not supposed to end this way." Nest croaked out looking down at the stake protruding from his chest before he slowly crumbled into a large pile of black dust.

"Yeah well consider the script rewritten." Xander said. Turning his attention back towards his fallen friends Xander could hear the approaching sirens. Helping first Willow then Buffy get to their feet draping an arm around each Xander said. "C'mon girls I better get you someplace safe before this place is crawling with cops, firemen and paramedics. I doubt you'd like dealing with all the attention right now."

"Nest?" Buffy groaned. Even with Xander's support she could barely stand.

"Dusted" Xander said.

"Good" Buffy groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Willow cried now the immediate threat had passed the enormity of the situation came crashing down on her. "I'm an orphan. I'm homeless. Buffy isn't much better off."

"Don't worry we'll think of something Will." Xander said though he had no idea what. "Right now we need to get you two to Giles. Once there we can consider our next move."

"Shouldn't I and Buffy be in a hospital instead?" Willow asked as the trio made their way down the street.

"Maybe, though there'd be a lot of questions. Questions you guys can't answer right now." Xander said.

"Good point" Willow conceded.

Twenty torturous minutes later the trio reached Giles apartment. Upon seeing the state of the teens Giles ushered them in at once. After treating Willow and Buffy's injuries as best he could and hearing the collective story of the trio. Giles managed to calm Buffy and Willow down. Once the two were getting some much needed sleep. Knowing what he must do Giles made a phone call.

"This is Rupert Giles. I need to talk with Quentin Travers at once. Yes I'm aware it is Boxing Day. An extremely serious situation has arisen here which requires the urgent attention of the Council. Yes, I'll be here when he calls back." Giles said hanging up the phone.

Glancing into his living room where the sleeping girls and Xander were Giles considered his best course of attention. The one which immediately sprang to mind went against everything he'd been taught as watcher. He couldn't believe he was seriously entertaining it. However it seemed like the best option. Oh bloody hell why not? The Watchers Council could certainly pull the needed financial and legal strings, if they agreed with his plan of course. It appeared he was about to become the adoptive father of two very special teenage girls, heaven help him!

To Be Continued

**There you have it folks. I hope you all have enjoyed the first half of Season One. A lot happened in this chapter, my mid-season finale. Updates will cease being daily at this point as the next few chapters will be longer ones. I appreciate feedback. Let me know what you think dear readers either via reviews or IMs. In addition questions and ideas are always welcomed. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Nine: Family Matters

By

Celgress

Sunnydale early January 1997, morning

Mayor Richard Wilkins was having a blast. It was great when a problem resolved itself. For months now he'd be plagued by the long term threat posed by the Slayer and her little friends. While he couldn't have them interfering in his plans at the same time he couldn't readily dispose of them, at least not directly. The brats were protected by the pesky Powers That Be. Simply put they were untouchable. They couldn't be destroyed or seriously impaired by dark magic bent upon that sole purpose. However thanks to the recent actions of the now deceased Aurelian Heinrich Joseph Nest, the threat they posed would be removed via more conventional means. With their immediate family members residing in town dead Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg would soon be leaving Sunnydale forever. Two thirds of the teen team when be eliminated at a stroke. All Mayor Wilkins need do was use his connections, both temporal & mystical, to make certain the pathetic local Walker Rupert Giles' attempted adoption of the two girls was unsuccessful. A task made even simpler by the fact the Summers girl still had a living father. Granted said father was an uncaring cad, but as they say blood is thicker than water. Only two years left until his accession Mayor Wilkins thought, yes life was good. Leaning back in his plush office chair Mayor Wilkins was unprepared for what happened next.

The door of Mayor Wilkins' office bowed inward briefly with a tortured grown before exploding into a million pieces. Mayor Wilkins instinctively dived out of his chair taking refuge under his desk. Silently a black robed figure wearing an emotionless white mask with a red eye like symbol painted on it's forehead glided into the room. Paying no attention to the ruined door or the debris strewn about the figure made it's way to the heavy desk which violently shattered into splinters the movement the figure turned it's empty gaze upon the desk.

"Who in the blue heck are you?" Mayor Wilkins asked dusting himself off as he stood up.

"I am Xou'acc (Zoh-Ick), the Contaminator." Xou'acc said. "Mayor Richard Wilkins you shall leave the current Slayer and her friends in peace. I decree it. It is vital they remain in Sunnydale."

"You decree it? How dare you order me around like a common henchman whoever, whatever you are!" Mayor Wilkins rarely raised his voice. He reserved such displays of anger only for extreme circumstances, this was one such occasion.

"Grant my request you shall live, defy me you shall die." Xou'acc said reaching out with a black gloved hand. When the hand's shadow fell over the large rubber tree in the corner of Mayor Wilkins' office the plant visibly shuddered then quickly withered away. "What shall it be Mayor Richard Wilkins, or would you prefer another demonstration before you deicide?" Xou'acc methodically reached out towards Mayor Wilkins.

"That wouldn't necessary Mr. er Miss um, Xou'acc." Mayor Wilkins said cringing way from the impending touch.

"Good, remember I shall know if you lie. The cost of betrayal is death." Xou'acc said leaving the room as quickly and silently as it had entered.

Recovering his wits Mayor Wilkins picked his phone up from the rubble. He dialed the Sunnydale Research Department. "Mayor Wilkins here, Thomas get me everything you can find on the name/term Xou'acc try multiple spelling variants and languages including dead ones. Make it quick, I need the information ASAP thanks." Hanging up Mayor Wilkins frowned. It appeared there was a new player in town, a player who had their own plans for the teen team.

Sunnydale January 1997

Somehow Buffy got through the month. Looking back on the events years later she had no idea how. Giles had told Buffy and Willow his plan to adopt them two days after the tragic events of Christmas Day 1996. Both girls agreed it was for the best, surprisingly Buffy's estranged father Hank put up little resistance which only added to the Slayer's dismay. Buffy finally realized her father no longer cared about her, at least not deeply as a father should. It was a harsh blow. It would likely have bothered Buffy more if she hadn't been concentrating on getting through the funerals: first Willow's parents, then her mother's. The funerals were made worse by the fact Giles and the three teens couldn't tell the truth about the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Instead they had to make up a false tale of a gang on drugs and a home invasion gone bad. The funeral of Buffy's mother had been especially horrible. Buffy proved unable to take the stress. She had to leave early with Xander returning to her new home at Giles' apartment.

By the middle of January, or within three weeks of the tragedy, the new family moved into the now repaired Summers Residence because Giles' apartment was just too small for the three. The Watchers Council had taken care of all the bills and repairs, including paying off the mortgage. Buffy had reclaimed her old room. While Giles took the master bedroom, Joyce's former room, and Willow slept in what had been the one of the spare rooms. Both Willow's parents and Buffy's mother had been well insured. The monies were placed in trust funds until the girls were twenty-one, though they could be drawn on for educational related expenses when they turned eighteen if other pursued higher education.

Making matters worse for Buffy, if that was possible, Angel was missing in action. The vampire, who she thought was her friend and perhaps something so much more hadn't shown up to console her not once. In fact she hadn't seen hide or hair of Angel since the night he'd thrown her off his doorstep. On top of everything else Angel's rejection felt like a knife in her heart. She couldn't share her feelings of further sorrow at losing Angel because she was aware Giles, Willow & Xander had never approved of her relationship with the soul baring vampire. She suspected they were glad Angel was gone.

Another problem soon arose. Buffy found her heart was no longer in slaying. After taking a two week break during her first night back on duty Buffy found she was merely going through the motions. Buffy soon fell into a routine; go to school, come home, make up some excuse why she couldn't go out, stay in that night, leaving the slaying to Willow & Xander. After nearly a month of this pattern it became apparent Buffy was retreating into herself. Giles felt he had no choice but to confront his charge about it that night at supper.

"B-Buffy I've noticed some troubling t-trends in your behavior the past few weeks." Giles began.

"God is this about my not slaying. I told you I'll start back next week." Buffy dropped her fork and rolled her eyes at Giles.

"Its' more serious than that, Buffy you never leave the house anymore except you when you go to school. All your spare time is consumed sitting around her doing nothing." Giles said.

"You only want us so we can do your dirty work, kill things for you and the Council." Buffy said bitterly. "You don't truly care about us. Now that our parents are gone nobody cares about us. We are just living weapons in your arsenal."

"Buffy that's not true Giles cares about us deeply." Willow said.

"Willow he only wants to keep us on the Hellmouth. If we leave who will prevent the Master's rising?" Buffy said.

"Buffy I do care about you and Willow I can prove it." Giles said getting up from the table he retrieved a letter which bore the insignia of the Watchers Council. "I was hoping you'd never see this, but I now know you must. Please read the letter aloud Buffy."

Reading the letter Buffy saw it was a rejection notice forbidding Giles from adopting either herself or Willow. "If the Council rejected your proposal why did you go through with the adoptions?" Buffy asked.

"Because I knew it was best for the two of you. The Watchers Council, having no choice, has since accepted my decision though with 'grave reservations'. They feel by becoming your legal guardian, you're father for all intents are purposes I've compromised myself. They feel I've lost objectivity. They fear I will not endanger your wellbeing if the situation calls for it. After all how could a father allow his daughters to be harmed, even for the greater good? The most damning part being, I agree with their assessment." Giles explained with a heavy sigh. "Buffy I'm worried about you. Please don't shut me out. We are a family now."

"Yeah Buffy families stick together." Willow said grasping Buffy's hand and Giles' hand.

"I'm glad I have you both." Buffy smiled grasping Giles' hand thus completing the circle. "I don't know if I could get through this alone."

"You'll never be alone." Giles said smiling.

"You'll always have us." Willow said with a smile of her own.

"I know" Buffy said smiling, for the first time since Christmas Day she felt happy.

The following night Buffy & Willow were out slaying vampires, Xander was at football practice having signed up first thing in the New Year, when who should they stumble upon but Darla! Seizing the opportunity the two surrogate sisters attacked the vampiress overwhelming her in short order pressing a stake tightly against Darla's chest while Darla was being held down by Buffy, Willow glared at her foe.

"You and your miserable Master violated my mind! You turned me against my friends! I'm an accessory to multi-murders because of you! I helped returned Nest to this world, the same vampire who later orphaned me and Buffy!" The red headed witch spat out her eyes blazing with hate.

"I heard about that." Darla chuckled slipping into vamp face. "How's it working out?"

"Dust her Willow do it! Put her out of our misery!" Buffy said her own hatred of Darla evident in her eyes.

Feeling the sharp piece of wood dig into her chest Darla mentally scrambled for any scrap of intel which might postpone her impending doom. "Kill me now, and you'll never get Angel back!"

"What do you mean Darla? What have you done to Angel?" Buffy demanded.

"Call off your witchy friend, or no deal."

"Will don't stake her, at least not yet."

Nodding Willow reluctantly withdrew the stake, but didn't discard it. "Talk Darla, or I let Willow finish you." Buffy said. "Keep in mind we're in no mood for trickery of any sort."

"Angel drank the waters of forgetfulness. The Master had some of the water, he gave it to me." Darla said. "My plan was to make Angel one of us again, a fully functioning vampire. However his accursed soul prevents him from knowingly taking human life even without his memories"

Buffy thought she was going to be sick. How dare Darla do that to Angel, and to Buffy. Buffy wished she could dust the female demon right there unfortunately she'd given her word. Leaning in close Buffy said. "Darla you will leave this very night. If we see you in Sunnydale again you're dust no questions asked, understand?"

"Understood" Darla growled running off the moment Buffy & Willow released her.

"What should we do Buffy?" Willow asked.

"We bring Dad into the mix." Buffy grinned.

Angel's Apartment the evening of February 2nd, 1997

"Buffy I told you we are finished." Angel said opening the door.

Angel stumbled backwards after receiving a face full of shimmering, purple dust. Willow, who had been standing behind Buffy, blew it at Angel the instant his head was visible. Xander & Giles stepped out of the shadows holding candles and reciting an incantation. Angel grabbed his face and fell to the ground, smoke rose from his body. Angel convulsed several times until Xander & Giles finished the spell. Angel then lay still for several moments.

"Angel can you hear me?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, what is going on?" Angel said as Buffy helped him to his feet. "What are Giles, Xander & Willow doing here?"

"Its' a long story" Buffy said. "Let's go inside, we'll tell you all about it."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Interlude Two: The Gathering Storm

By

Celgress

Sunnydale February 1997

During the month the Slayer Squad slayed many more vampires and dealt with the threat posed by the digital demon Moloch the Corruptor. Who Willow and Giles had accidentally released into the Internet by scanning the ancient tome which contained his imprisoned essence, as part of a new database Giles was creating. With a little help from Jenny Calendar, who turned out to be a 'techno pagan", the group was able to eventually drive Moloch out of Cyber Space. Willow especially felt bad about the entire incident because Moloch had tricked the lonely young witch into helping him by assuming the cyber identity of a shy, yet charming young man named Malcolm Black. Upon learning Moloch's true nature Willow led the charge in destroying his new robotic body, built by employees of a local tech firm Moloch enslaved, before it could be fully activated seemingly destroying Moloch forever.

In the aftermath of the 'Cyber Demon' Incident the Slayer Squad first met a new long term adversary, the new Principle of Sunnydale High School one R. Snyder. It was during a general assembly of all staff and students in the main gym on a mid-February morning when Snyder introduced himself. The new Principle's introduction would be long remembered owing to a number of factors, not least of which was an incident that involved a member of the Slayer Squad.

Steeping up to the podium Principle Snyder scowled, clearing his throat he spoke. "A lot of educators tell students. Think of your principal as your pal. I say, think of me as your judge, jury and executioner. My predecessor in this position Principle Robert Flutie was a kind man, a soft man, a weak man. You will find I am neither soft nor kind. Consider me weak at your own risk. From this moment onward a zero tolerance policy is being introduced here at Sunnydale High School. Deviant behavior of any kind shall not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear folks?"

"Crystal" Xander shouted from the bleachers. Willow, who was sitting next to him, mouthed for Xander to stop but her ignored her pleas. "You have a way with words sir, very eloquent." The student body burst into a chorus of laughter and applause.

"You up here, now!" Snyder ordered pointing at Xander.

Xander scrambled his way towards the podium. "Tell me your name student?" Principle Snyder asked Xander upon his arrival.

"Xander Harris, sir." Xander barked into the microphone to ruckus hoots.

"Wrong, you're my first blood." Principle Snyder said with a toothy grin. "Congratulations Mr. Comedian report to detention after class starting today, make yourself comfortable you'll be spending the next week there including the upcoming weekend. Anyone else have a flippant remark they wish to share?" No one did. "I thought not." Principle Snyder said leaving the stage and a bewildered Xander behind.

"What a troll." Xander said joining up with Buffy & Willow as the assembly was breaking up.

"Yeah he seems like a barrel of fun." Buffy said.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Willow said. "I tried to stop you."

"She's right Xander you have nobody to blame but yourself." Buffy added. "Have fun in detention. We'll think of you while we're at the Bronze and, enjoying club activities c'mon Will." Buffy said taking Willow by the arm.

"Bye Xander." Willow waved.

Sunnydale March 1997

The highlight of the month occurred during a student talent show which Buffy, Xander, & Willow as well as Giles, as master of ceremonies, were forced to take part in by Principle Snyder. It wasn't a total lose the group got to stop a body part harvesting demon with the help of a cursed ex-demon hunter named Syd. Who was trapped in the form of a ventriloquist dummy until the demon in question was killed. Once the team slayed the demon, Xander in this case got the kill, the curse was broken and Syd could finally find peace in death. Jenny Calendar and Angel had both showed up that evening to cheer the group on, even when Xander, Willow & Buffy performed their laughable, terrible rendition of a scene from Oedipus Rex.

Buffy's relationship with Angel continued blossoming. It had taken Angel more than two weeks to fully reintegrate his memories and make sense of everything. As a result he'd spent much of February on what Xander jokingly called the 'injured reserve list'. Back in fighting form Angel had assisted in several patrols during March slaying a fair number of vampires. Angel was now furious with Darla. Who in spite of the best efforts of the group remained elusive. Everyone hoped Darla had taken Buffy's threat to heart and skipped town, though they doubted it.

Sunnydale April 1997

The most harrowing experience the group had in months unfolded during April. Inexplicably the nightmares of everyone in Sunnydale became reality. Including Xander's fear of clowns and Buffy being forced to confront her vampire mother again only this time becoming a vampire herself. After facing and overcoming their greatest fears the group thought they had located the source of the disturbances. A boy in a coma named Billy Palmer. However when they arrived Billy Palmer was awake and doing fine. When asked by the Slayer Squad what had happened Billy Palmer stated the 'dark man' had come and taken the nightmares away.

Five minutes before in Billy Palmer's hospital room. Xou'acc entered, black tendrils of energy reached out briefly engulfing the boy in the bed. Pulsing with golden-white energy the tendrils slithered away less than a minute later. The boy's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the strange figure before him who was wearing a black robe with an emotionless white mask which had a red eye like symbol painted on the forehead.

"Who are you?" Billy Palmer asked his mouth dry.

"Someone who knows what it is like to suffer, through no fault of one's own", Xou'acc said in a soothing voice. Gliding over to the boy's bedside Xou'acc continued. "I have taken the nightmares away little one. They shall trouble you no more."

"What of the ugly man?" Billy Palmer said suddenly panicking. "Don't let him take me Mr. Please don't let him hurt me again."

"Hush little one you are safe now. I have dealt with your tormentor. The ugly man is no more." Xou'acc said before leaving as silently as Xou'acc had come.

Days later the desiccated body of Billy Palmer's little league coach would be found in an alleyway across from the hospital. No one could explain what had happened to the normally robust man. In the end it was chalked up as just another mysterious death in Sunnydale.

In Sunnydale City Hall Mayor Richard Wilkins was irate. In three months the Research Department couldn't find anything on the word 'Xou'acc'. More distressing Mayor Wilkins himself couldn't find anything. The sources he usually consulted knew nothing of this Xou'acc, or he suspected at least nothing they would willingly share with him. Finally giving up in frustration Mayor Wilkins decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Unless this Xou'acc became a more imminent threat Mayor Wilkins would ignore Xou'acc's presence in his fair town, at least for the time being.

Sunnydale May 1997

Cordelia Case, the current reigning queen bee of Sunnydale High School, approached the Slayer Squad of all people for help when she was targeted by a malicious invisible entity. Cordelia informed the trio her reasoning for doing so was because she suspected they were a gang of some sort led by Buffy. In the ensuing drama the Slayer Squad learned the cause of Cordelia's problems was Marcie Rose. A Student who had been turned invisible by being ignored, Giles & Jenny both suspected the influence of the Hellmouth was in large part to blame. With a temporary visibility spell casted by Willow the team was able to locate and subdue Marcie Rose. Following which a pair of Federal agents showed up and took the offending girl away, the agents congratulated the Slayer Squad on a job well done and told them the government was taking a close interested in their work. Further complicating matters Cordelia had inadvertently learned the group possessed supernatural powers, especially Xander & Buffy who had been forced to save her several times during the ordeal. In the following weeks Cordelia became rather clinging around Xander much to Willow's chagrin.

The Sunken Church

"_On the night of the sixth moon during the nineteen-hundredth and ninety-seventh year of the accursed Shepard, the Serpent shall rise when the three heroes fall. As it is written so shall it be."_ The Master read closing the ancient tome containing prophesies from the long dead vampire Aurelius.

"The moment of our Master's victory is nearly at hand, rejoice brethren!" Absalom announced, standing in vamp face to the left of the Master while the Anointed One, also in vamp face, stood by the Master's right side. "Soon the pestilence of humanity will be swept away!" The cavern was filled with deafening roars of approval.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Ten: Team Prophesy

By

Celgress

"I'm still right here undefeated! Say whatever you want, it really don't mean anything Bring it! bring it! If there's no fear let me see it! There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me."

Bring It (2012) Trapt

_The mouth of a cave outside Abydos Egypt 3200 B__.__C__.__E, dusk_

"_Great power is down there, correct?" the priest Hembai (Hem-buy) son of the royal lady, sister to the ruling __Pharaoh called King 'Scorpion__',__ Tes-amen ask skeptically. "You promised me power beyond my wildest dreams, remember demon?"_

"_I do" said the avatar of the Old One Apsinthos tasting the air with his flicking tongue__.__ The physical form of the avatar resembled a hybrid between human and reptilian. "It is down there as promised, all you must do is claim it priest__."_

_Grinning Hembai lit his torch and carefully descended into the murky depths below. The avatar of Apsinthos did not follow. "Will you not accompany me demon?" Hembai asked glancing back at his companion._

"_Your destiny awaits down there, not mine" The avatar of Apsinthos replied turning to leave. "Farwell Hembai may your lust for power be satisfied by what you find." Paying no further attention to the Egyptian the avatar of Apsinthos walked off into the desert wastes, a warm breeze ruffling the tattered rages which clung to his body like a cloak. In the western sky the Sun slowly set. The avatar of Apsinthos was vaguely aware that Hembai had vanished into the craven below._

_The avatar of Apsinthos grinned Hembai would find power down there alright just not of the type he thought. The chamber held a starving Turok-Han in a state of semi-hibernation. The avatar of Apsinthos knew the monster would attack the greedy priest, before he could kill it with his torch. Turning him into the powerful vampire who would one day lead the infamous Order of Aurelius__,__ and begat Darla who would in turn would begat the specially fated Angel, the dreaded Master! Vanishing into nothingness the avatar of Apsinthos' laughter rolled off the distant hills, everything was progressing according to his design the design of the Wolf, Ram & Heart__._

Sunnydale mid-June 1997

"Wazzup up Pops?" Buffy asked noticing the large unopened package sitting on the kitchen table.

"Buffy please stop calling me that. If you must use a parental pet name now that the adoption is officially complete may I suggest father or dad?" Giles said slicing the package open with his pen knife.

"Sure thing Dad" Buffy said with a smirk, biting into an apple she had retrieved from the fridge. "So Dad when are you going to get us a mom? Ms. Calendar seems nice maybe you should ask her if she wants the job." Buffy teased pulling out a chair and siting down besides Giles.

"Very funny Buffy" Giles said removing the final layer of shipping tape on the package. Opening the box Giles spotted a letter inside. Picking it up he read aloud.

"_Rupert we hope the items withi__n prove useful to you and your charges. The Council feels if your team is to maintain anonymity this shipment will prove vital. Please find enclosed three lightweight all weather uniforms, including breathable masks, with built in Kevlar inspired internal body armor. Additionally each uniform carries within it a series of standard, interlocking, basic protection spells. Also included in this shipment are several weapons, both standard & mystical, and a user guide to the uniforms capabilities. Good luck Rupert, we fear you shall need it._

_Sincerely_

_The Watchers Council"_

"Cool" Buffy said. "Let me see."

"Here you go dear." Giles said handing Buffy a grey, plastic bag with "Buffy: Slayer Uniform" stencilled across it.

Tearing the package opened Buffy whistled. The uniform was a dull, so as not to be too bright, gold color with built in arm & knee pads. Inside the bag were matching boots, with non-slip treads and a mask which covered the head leaving a small flap in the back for long hair. Examining the costume more closely Buffy noted the full coverage facemask with wide, mesh eyes resembled those wore by many super heroes in the comics such as Spider-Man. The outer material appeared to be a body hugging spandex, or something similar.

"Momma likes, stylish yet effective." Buffy said admiring her prize. "Willow come see what the Watchers Council sent us!" Buffy yelled excitedly running upstairs to retrieve her surrogate sister.

"Teenage girls, give me the strength." Giles sighed with a smile, cleaning his glasses.

Racing downstairs a few minutes later Willow & Buffy were almost knocked off their feet by a powerful tremor which shook the entire house. The earthquake knocked several pictures off the wall. Then as quickly as it struck the shaking cased, all was calm again.

"What was that?" Buffy asked making her way into the living room where Giles still sat by the opened box.

"I-I'm not sure." Giles said a moment before a second, equally violent, tremor hit.

The Sunken Church

The Master rubbed his hands together something was changing within the Hellmouth. After decades of living in such close proximity to the transdimensional rift he could sense it's moods. The scales of fate were tipping in his favor. It wouldn't be long now. He'd once again walk the Earth above. Soon the mighty civilization built by man would crumble under his feet.

Sunnydale, night

While Buffy's costume resembled Spider-Man's, Willow's looked more like that of an anime style witch from Japan. The Dark Magician Girl of Yugioh fame, only bearing a red rather than blue color scheme, was perhaps the best analogy. Though like Buffy's the uniform was full body, including a white mess eyehole mask. Xander's costume looked like a European crusader style knight with the outward appearance of white and blue armor. He too wore a white mesh eyehole mask, save the slit for long hair in back.

All three costumes had built in, forearm mounted in the case of Buffy & Xander, weapons. Xander possessed twin silver spring loaded blades. Buffy had guns which could fire a variety of liquids and projectiles. Willow's weapons were contained in her belt. They consisted off a veritable smorgasbord of premade spell ingredients and magic enhancers.

The Slayer Squad had quite the night on the town testing out their new toys. Between them they easily destroyed a dozen vamps. They later agreed it was the most fun they'd ever had slaying. Little did they realize the good times won't last the week.

Sunnydale High School the following day

Buffy, Xander and Will were goofing around when they entered the library early that evening. All three had a fun time trying out their costumes and new weapons the night before. Life was good if you were a member of the Slayer Squad. Their joyful demeanors vanished the moment they noticed the three way debate raging between Giles, Angel and Jenny.

"I don't care what the damn prophesy says Angel, you must be misreading it!" Giles said his suit jacket off and his shirt shelves rolled up. Giles looked a nervous wreck.

"Rupert" Jenny signed I've re-read the prophesy twice myself Angel's interpretation is the correct one. Furthermore Brother Luka, the famous seer monk from Cortona, has confirmed our findings via e-mail."

"I don't like it any more than you do Giles. However the writing is on the wall. The Slayer Squad will face the Master tonight, and they will die." Angel said softly.

"No I don't accept that! I can't accept that!" Giles said running his hand through his hand. "There must be some way around this, some loophole?"

"I have one." Xander said stepping into the center of the library, Willow & Buffy not far behind, "how about we no show."

"How long have you been listening?" Angel asked.

"Long enough" Buffy said bitterly, "so I don't make it passed sixteen huh? Gee just when I was getting the hang of this hero business too, have a fancy new costume and everything. I wish I'd never been chosen. Willow and I lost are parents doesn't the Universe think we've suffered enough already?"

"Buffy the three of you have a solemn duty to stop the Master from rising" Giles began.

"You stop him." Buffy snapped. "None of us asked for this solemn duty. We were given no choice in the matter."

"I did, I sought out my power." Xander said raising his hand ruefully.

"Alrighty Xander have fun me and Willow are taking no part in this." Buffy said tugging Willow by the arm.

"Buffy we have to." Willow whispered refusing to budge.

"What are you saying Will?' Buffy asked shocked by Willow's determined reaction.

"If we don't more people will end up like our parents. We have to destroy the Master and his Order before they kill anyone else. Buffy I helped them obtain victims I owe the World this." Willow explained.

Looking into Willow's and Xander's eyes Buffy knew she couldn't abandoned her team mates in their hour of greatest need. "Alright let's suit up" Turning her attention towards Willow. "Where exactly do we find this big creep?"

An hour later the Slayer Squad was outfitted and equip. Scanning the school parking lot they noted how eerily peaceful everything was, the calm before the storm. The three teenagers were surprised when a young boy, no older than ten, dressed all in black approached them.

"I am Colin the Anointed One." The Boy said simply. "Follow me, the Master awaits you presence."

The Slayer Squad members looked one at the other, Xander shrugged. The trio followed the Anointed One through an opened manhole down into the catacombs below Sunnydale. The Anointed One navigated through the maze as if he'd been born there, which in a way he had. Leaving the group at the threshold of the Sunken Church the child vampire melted into the shadows.

"I am the Master of infamous the Order of Aurelius, welcome to Hell." The Master said from his position in the center of the chamber surrounded by hundreds of candles. "Show me your skills children." The ancient vampire taunted wiggling the index finger of his right hand.

All three members of Slayer Squad simultaneously attacked the Master with unrestrained furry. They leapt towards the old demon only to have him drop to the floor rolling out of the way of their collective assault at the last possible instant. Buffy's flying projectiles and Willow's spell powders never made contact with him. The result being the three heroes landed in a tangled mess of arms and legs on the stop where the Master once stood. By the time Xander got free the Master was waiting to slam him into a nearby wall knocking him senseless. Buffy received the same treatment. Willow started saying an incantation only for the Master to recast his thrall on her. It took all of Willow's newly crafted mentally barriers and her costume's internal protections to force the Master's influence out of her mind. By the time she succeeded the Master had thrown her to into the wall besides which Buffy lay.

"Pitiful" The Master muttered picking Xander up off the ground, "now the fun part." The Master sunk his fangs into the boy draining him of blood until the vampire felt the boy's heart stop. He did the same to Willow and finally Buffy. "The power" The Master said reaching towards and finally pushing through the magical barrier for the first time in sixty years.

"At long last, freedom", The Master said glancing one last time at his vanquished foes. "By the way I love the costumes, nice touch." The Master departed his former prison without a second thought.

Giles and Angel arrived on the scene less than two minutes later. Seeing the fallen forms of the Slayer Squad Giles and Angel frantically went about their business. Once certain the cause of death had been drainage of blood in each case. Giles, with Angel's assistance, cast a powerful rejuvenation spell from an ancient tome. It took several frightening minutes but the teens started coughing as their bodies recovered. By now the tremor which had started the moment the Master had broken free was a full blown earthquake. Removing the teens' masks Angel and Giles dragged them out of the Sunken Church.

Outside in the fresh air Buffy, Xander & Willow recovered far more rapidly. Giles and Angel both were surprised how quickly the teens were back on their feet. Retrieving their masks but leaving them off, the three exchanged a series of quick looks followed by nods. Telling Angel & Giles they'd be alright, and to get inside the school, they took off in a seemingly random direction.

Inside Sunnydale High School Jenny was having her own problems. Worrying about Giles & Angel she had tried to go outside see what was happening. That had proven a serious error on her part. No sooner had Jenny set foot outside when a huge swarm of vampires with Absalom and the Anointed One at their head accosted her.

"Our Master sends tidings heathen" The fanatical vampire said slipping into game face. "Your wretched champions are no more. He has feasted upon their life's blood. He has sent us to pave the way for his glorious accession. If he judges you worthy you shall be gifted life everlasting."

"No thanks" Jenny said flashing the large, wooden cross she carried at the demons. "I hear eternal life is highly overrated."

The vampires, including Absalom & the Anointed One, screamed in discomfort and slowly backed away. Jenny followed up her initial attacked by dosing holy water on them from a small bottle she had in her purse, which elicited more screams of pain. Jenny knew she'd only earned herself a few moments turning tail she sprinted back towards the relative safety of the library, only to bump into Giles and Angel on the way.

"Thank goodness you're back." Jenny said embracing Giles. "Are the kids alright?"

"T-They are f-fine the re-rejuvenation spell work, as-as you th-thought it would." Giles stammered more than usual not use to this kind of attention from the fairer sex.

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but we'd better get inside." Angel said gesturing towards the library.

"G-good idea" Giles said breaking the embrace with Miss Calendar. The three entered the library. They were about to close and barricade the doors when Cordelia popped her head inside.

"Cordelia what are you doing here?" Jenny asked startled by the cheerleader's sudden appearance.

"My car wouldn't start and when I looked out the windows I was surrounded by crazy people with bad complexions." Cordelia explained. "So I thought I'd see if you guys were still around. After all you're the grand champs of the weird and gross."

"Vampires" Giles snapped. "They're vampires, not achene victims Cordelia!"

"Bad temper much" Cordelia snorted. "Hi Angel" Cordelia said batting her eye lashes seductively at the hunky vampire. "Where is my big, brave Xander?"

"Your ahem Xander" Angel said almost laughing at the sheer audacity of the girl. "Along with Buffy and Willow is fighting the Master."

The low rumbling which had engulfed the building ever since the Master had escaped the Sunken Church abruptly intensified. The polished hard wood floor of the library cracked down the middle then splintered apart. A huge hole opened up out of which surged a living nightmare. The humans and vampire trapped in the library gasped alike in horror at what they saw.

On the roof of Sunnydale High School the Master gloated. He could hardly believe it, he'd won. After millennia of dedication to cause of the Old Ones his ultimate destiny was at hand. Looking down through the skylight into the library at the two human women who were struggling against the multi-headed abomination his freedom had brought forth, the Master laughed.

"Come forth into my world child."

"It isn't your world yet." Buffy said.

Growling in surprise the Master whirled around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The three brats had survived, but how?! They had died by his own hand. How could they be here now? It made no sense. It defied all logic.

"You three were destined to die!" The distraught vampire shrieked. "It was written!"

"Which is why you shouldn't believe everything you read bat face." Xander taunted.

"You're done Master, we're taking you down." Willow said with authority.

"I highly doubt it." The Master hissed narrowing his red eyes.

The three circled around the Master. This time they waited for the powerful creature to make the first move. After a few minutes of fruitless feints and counter feints the Master targeted Xander using his telekinetic power to pull the teen into his iron grip, the Master laughed tightening his choke hold on Xander's throat.

"Thanks" Xander said jabbing his wrist mounted, spring loaded, left arm blade into the Master's abdomen, while jabbing his right one into the Master's right armpit.

The Master's skin sizzled upon contact with the silver spikes. Howling in pain the Master threw Xander aside, before the Master could recover Buffy sprang into action spraying a combination of holy water & concentrated garlic from her own wrist mounted devices straight into the ancient vampire's ugly mug and his wounds. Cover his face and flaying about blindly as his gray skin turned a deep red the Master never saw the final attack coming. Using a well-practiced incantation Willow delivered a powerful wind gust which knocked the teetering demon backwards through the skylight.

Plunging into the library below the Master fell backwards impaling himself through the heart on a rather large jagged piece of wood. Ironically left behind by the emergence of the hell spawn the Master had earlier praised. The Master let of a long, anguished moan. Absalom, the Anointed One and the other gathered lesser vampires who had just burst into the library, looked on in dismay as the skin and clothing of their vaunted elder slowly vaporized into black smoke. The three headed pure blooded demon was pulled back into the hole from which it had come. The shaking of the Earth ceased.

"Run" Buffy said looking at the vampires through the broken sky light.

The vampires needed no further encouragement. They were gone almost before the humans knew it. Xander, Buffy & Willow then carefully dropped into the library one at a time via the broken skylight. Looking at the sharp toothed skeleton which was all that remained of the Master, Xander said.

"What should we do with the souvenir?"

"I vote we burn it." Buffy suggested.

"G-good idea" Giles said. "I-I'll take the remains to the crematorium tomorrow. Right now I think we've all earned some much deserved rest, apocalypse averted." Giles said putting one arm around Buffy the other around Willow.

"What about the Master's minions?" Jenny asked. "What's to prevent them from retrieving his remains?"

"Don't look at me." Cordeila said rolling her eyes toward the heavens while slinking up towards Xander, which earned her a venomous stare from Willow. "I shouldn't even be here. I should be at the dance having fun, you know like normal people do."

"I'll stay behind." Angel offered. "You all deserve your rest, see you tomorrow."

'Thank you' Buffy silently mouthed at her vampire boyfriend, flashing him an exhausted smile.

"We saved the World people." Xander said the enormity of what had occurred just dawning on him.

"We sure did" Willow said dreamily, "and the best part is we survived doing it." Everyone voiced their agreement. The humans then departed the ruined library, leaving Angel to his a solitary vigil.

To Be Continued

**There you have it folks the Master is dust soon the origins part of the tale will end, in another chapter or two. The story however will continue being posted here. I hope to eventually cover all the all seven seasons, though my current priority is to post until at least Season Four. Thanks everyone who has read my little story and pm'ed their feedback & posted their reviews thus far. Your continued support means everything to me.**

**I will soon be launching a series of polls to see who I should pair the three main characters (Buffy, Willow & Xander) with long term. Please keep checking my writer's page on for these polls and participate. Feel free to PM me an option if you do not see it on the poll in question. I hope you have enjoyed the Slayer Squad thus far, there is much more to come.**

**Buffy Poll now posted**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Eleven: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Part I

By

Celgress

Sunnydale July 1997, night

A beautiful young Asian woman stood tapping her right foot impatiently beside a midsized passenger plane. She was neatly attired in a navy blue business suit which included a knee length skirt, a buttoned down high collared white shirt and black patent leather high heels. She wore her hair in a tight bun. Tasteful yet alluring makeup completed her sophisticated look. It was 3:00 am and the small airport was completely deserted. The overhead lights reflected off the tarmac which was slick from recent rain. The night was still and silent.

Checking her watch for the hundredth time the former 18th Century C.E. Slayer and current master vampire Yuki Makimura scowled. Where were Absalom's minions?

"Come forth my servants!" Makimura ordered. Out of the cargo bay of the plan scrambled ten eyeless, male vampires, in game face, wearing dark gray hooded robes. They were the dreaded Eidu monks, part of the Order of Aurelius and fanatical followers of the now deceased Master.

"What is thy bidding Mistress Makimura?" One of the Eidu asked slavishly.

"Follow me, bring our luggage", Makimura stated setting off in a random direct.

The Home of Buffy, Willow & Giles

"I hate slaying demons. Give me a vampire any night." Buffy said wiping the viscous yellowish green fluid off her uniform. She, Xander & Willow were all unmasked.

"Tell me about it." Willow said doing the same. "I'm just thankful our costumes are stain resistant."

"What do you suppose this stuff is made of?" Xander said flicking a blob of slime onto the front lawn.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Angel said looking mournfully at his ruined trench coat. A coat which he'd owned nearly fifty years.

"Darn it we're teens, well mostly." Buffy said looking at Angel apologetically. "Its' summer we should be out having fun. Not rinsing off demon goop." Buffy sniffed her gloved hand crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Good luck convincing G-Man of that. We dusted the biggest of big bads yet we still must remain 'ever vigilant'." Xander said doing a dead on Giles impression.

The four laughed pilling in behind Buffy who had opened the front door. The laughter ceased once they noticed the dimmed lights, candles and most importantly of all Giles and Ms. Calendar making out on the sofa. The four stood dumbfounded for several seconds until Buffy loudly cleared her throat.

"Ahem Giles we're home."

Jenny and Giles scrambled away from each other to opposites sides of the sofa. The two love birds were obviously mortified they had been discovered. Thankfully both were fully clothed. Xander flipped on the overhead lights with a barely suppressed snicker. Willow blushed looking away while Angel stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"G-girls I-I see your-your home early." Giles stammered more than usual. "I-I wasn't expecting you back so-so s-soon."

"Obliviously" Buffy said with a wicked smile. "Hi Ms. Calendar I hope our Daddy is showing you a good time." Giles and Jenny both blushed at Buffy's comment.

"B-Buffy" Giles started.

"Relax I was only joking besides I think you two make a cute couple." Buffy said.

Xander was about to plop down on the love seat. "Don't sit down on the furniture young man!" Giles said coming to his senses noticing Xander's suit was covered in green slime. "I'll never get that out of the upholstery."

"Sorry" Xander said sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking."

"Yuck, what exactly is that stuff?" Jenny asked desperate to change the subject.

"Demon juice" Willow said glancing once more at her covered costume.

"What type?" Jenny said.

"You don't want to know." Angel grumbled.

"So Dad" Buffy said looking at Giles with puppy dog eyes, "Can we have a small break from vampire slaying and demon hunting I don't know maybe a vacation? It is summer you know."

"So I've heard." Giles said cleaning his glasses. "I guess a small vacation couldn't do any harm, say a week."

"Yay" Willow said unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much." Buffy squealed putting her arms around Giles from behind. "Sorry" Buffy said with a frown noticing the slime she'd imparted on Giles' shirt. "I'll wash it later."

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Giles said putting his glasses back on. "We should all get some rest goodnight Angel, Xander."

"See you guys tomorrow." Xander said leaving the house Angel was right behind him. "Hey is it alright if I bring Cordy? She loves the beach."

"Yes, by all means bring Cordy." Giles sighed.

"Remember we'll be heading there late in the day, say around dusk." Buffy said giving Angel a gentle kiss on the lips. "It is only fair after all. If Xander can bring Cordy I want to bring Angel."

"Buffy that isn't necessary." Angel whispered.

"Don't argue" Buffy said. "It ruins your cuteness. I'll see you there."

After Angel and Xander left Willow headed upstairs to bed followed by Buffy, "good night Giles, Ms. Calendar", Willow said politely.

"You kids have fun" Buffy said with a wink. Both adults squirmed uncomfortably at Buffy's comment and gesture.

The Sunken Church, near dawn

"Nice place you and the boy have here Absalom." Makimura said disapprovingly surveying the surroundings, "very medieval." Makimura ran her well-manicured hand along a ledge grimacing at the layer of dust she picked up.

"Your opinion of our surroundings is of no importance Makimura." Absalom, in vamp face, said from his position atop the Master's old stone throne. Since ascending to the leadership of the Order of Aurelius upon the Master's demise, the zealot had traded in his modern clothing for a green robe reminiscent in style of those worn by Christian monks. By his right side the Anointed One looked on passively. "All that matter is can you avenge our slain Master, by destroying the accursed Slayer and her contemptible allies or not?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise." Makimura said proudly. "Remember our deal Absalom once the so called Slayer Squad is no more we open the Hellmouth and bring about the apocalypse, as our dearly departed sire would have wanted."

"It shall be done." Absalom said.

"I pledge myself to your service Absalom new leader of the glorious Order of Aurelius and to that of the Anointed One, as I pledged myself to our sire the Master before you." Makimura said bowing low.

The Beach, dusk the following day

The entire gang was enjoying the first day of their vacation. Angel had arrived. He and Buffy were sitting on a blanket watching the first stars light up the night sky. Giles was reading a book. Willow sat nearby enviously watching Xander and Cordelia frolic in the water. The cheerleader was falling all over the young hero as usual.

"She only wants him because of his powers." Willow muttered dejectedly. "She didn't know he existed before he was the White Knight."

"W-Willow are you jealous?" Giles asked looking up from his book.

"It isn't fair" Willow said. "I've had a crush on Xander since the second grade. It wouldn't hurt so much if Xander had chosen anyone other than Cordelia, a person who has treated us both like dirt for years. What is wrong with me Giles? Why doesn't Xander want me?" Willow finished with a sniff.

"W-Willow you are a remarkable young lady." Giles said putting his book away and draping an arm around his charge. "Any young man would be lucky to call you his girlfriend. Don't judge your worth based upon Xander's or anyone else's actions or inactions. Someday you'll find the right person, until then my best advice is be yourself."

"Thanks Giles." Willow said hugging Giles back.

"Please call me Dad, Buffy does." Giles said smiling.

"Thanks, Dad" Willow said returning Giles' smile.

Nearby Buffy snuggled in next to Angel. She felt safe and secure in his strong arms. The horrors of the past six months melt away when they were together. Now if only Buffy could convince him to go for a swim. Angel hadn't brought trunks or anything. He was outfit in a silk shirt and slacks.

"Are you afraid of the water or something?" Buffy had joked when the vampire first showed up fully dressed.

"Or something" Angel had said.

It was about one in the morning when the group was leaving at the same time a small crowd of people arrived. "The place is all yours, enjoy." Buffy said to a young Asian beauty in a strange samurai type outfit.

"Please stay there is more than enough room for all of us." The Asian Beauty said.

"We really should be going." Buffy said.

"You're staying, I insist." The Asian Beauty said in a commanding voice. With a single hand she pushed the astonished Buffy back several feet. The crowd around Buffy's group slipped into vamp face.

"They're all vampires!" Cordelia shrieked clinging to Xander for protection.

"Smart girl" Makimura scoffed assuming her own game face.

"Who are you?" Giles demanded of the female demon.

"I'm Yuki Makimura, you must be Rupert Giles the Watcher. I've heard so much about you Mr. Giles. You're brats killed my sire, the Master." Makimura said coldly. "I want revenge."

"Great another pissed off Aurelian warrior", Xander said.

"Destroy them!" Makimura ordered stepping back from the ensuing fray.

Giles threw stakes, which he retrieved from the picnic basket the group had eaten from earlier, to the other humans and their vampire friend. "A W-Watcher must always be prepared." Giles said answering the curious stares he received.

While Cordelia hide behind Giles the Slayer Squad members and Angel dusted the eight vampires in a matter of minutes. All but two seemed little more than fledglings, thus they were not much of a challenge. The group then turned its collective attention towards Makimura who stood several yards away on top of a tall sand dune.

"An impressive performance my young friends" Makimura said, "until next time pleasant dreams." Makimura bowed low before vanishing into the shadows.

"What an unusually polite vampire." Giles said turning towards Angel. "Angel have you heard of her before?"

"I have, she was the Master's primary assassin. He ranked her skills above those of other elite warriors such as the Three, Luke and Zackary." Angel said grimly.

"Oh dear" Giles exclaimed.

"You haven't heard the worst part yet." Angel said.

"It gets worse?" Buffy laughed nervously.

"Yuki Makimura was a slayer before the Master turned her two hundred years ago. Owing to her Slayer roots she's a lot more powerful than most non-ancient vampires." Angel explained.

"Just what the World needed, a slayer/vampire hybrid." Xander said. "Here I thought it would be a slow summer."

"At least things can't get any worse." Willow offered hopefully.

The Catacombs of Rome

Brother Luca was forced down a narrow passageway. The old monk stumbled several times. The four vampires continued pushing him forward. At last they arrived in a large chamber illuminated by the feeble light of several oil lamps. A bearded, white haired, elderly looking man in a smart suite greeted him.

"Ah Brother Luca it is a pleasure to finally met you. I trust my Master's servants treated you well? I am Richard Straker." Straker said in a thick British accent extending his hand.

"I know who thou are Footstool of the Great Malignance." Brother Luca said refusing Straker's hand.

"I'm wounded by your rudeness Brother Luca. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can tell me what you know or face the wrath of my master." Straker said his expression hardening.

"Do you worse monster. I shall gladly embrace death before I trade with you or your vile master." Brother Luca said defiantly.

Straker shook his head stepping aside. A living nightmare loomed out of the shadows engulfing Brother Luca. Yellow eyes flashed, crooked fangs tore into flesh. In less than a minute a lifeless husk was all that remained of Brother Luca.

Hissing like an angry snake the millennia old master vampire Kurt Barlow wiped the last drops of blood from his mouth. Sucking the residue from his claws Barlow turned towards his most loyal servant. The primordial evil then spoke in a terrible, raspy voice.

"Hembai of Abydosis no more. The Hellomouth in distant Sunnydale is untended by a worthy guardian."

"How should we precede my Master?' Striker asked the monstrous vampire as two of the lesser demons dragged the desiccated body of Brother Luca away.

"Make the necessary arrangements we leave by ship on the Full Moon." Barlow rasped.

"At once my Master" Striker said clicking his heels. Hesitating Striker looked over his shoulder at Barlow. "What of the three champions of the Powers known as the 'Slayer Squad'? Surely they will attempt to stop us my Master."

"They are of no concern." Barlow said waving a clawed hand dismissively. "They cannot hinder me. My powers are beyond their pitiful understanding. Depart, do my bidding at once Striker."

"Thy will be done my master." Striker said leaving the chamber.

To Be Continued.

**I will soon be launching a series of polls to see who I should pair the three main characters (Buffy, Willow & Xander) with long term. Please keep checking my writer's page on for these polls and participate. Feel free to PM me an option if you do not see it on the poll in question. I hope you have enjoyed the Slayer Squad thus far, there is much more to come.**

**Buffy Poll now posted**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Friday the 13th are copyright Newline Cinema and Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Episode Twelve: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Part II – Buffy vs Jason

By

Celgress

**Friday the 13****th**** Movie Timeline Note: These events take place between Jason takes Manhattan (Part Eight) and Jason goes to Hell (Part Nine).**

Crystal Lake Mid-July 1997, night

The scantily clad young woman ran through the dark forest. She slipped several times on the wet undergrowth. It had rained earlier that evening and everything was soaked. She had left her shoes behind in the cabin when it happened. Drawing labored breaths she scurried up a steep hill. Losing her grip she tumbled head over heels into the ditch below. A pair of scuffed, black boots entered her field of vision. A strong hand wrapped around her long hair pulling her off the muddy ground.

"No, please don't!" She wailed looking up into the badly decayed face of a monster. The single demonic eye, set deep in the bulging yellowish face, fixed upon her. The powerful swing of a machete cleanly separated the young woman's head from her body. Tossing the head aside the monster lumbered away disappearing into the forest.

Sunnydale one week earlier, night

"You promised Giles." Buffy whined, while Angel waited by the curb in his Camaro.

"B-Buffy that was before the latest threat arose", Giles said.

"Please Giles I'm sure you, Willow & Xander can handle it. We'll only be gone a week, two tops." Buffy pleaded. "I haven't seen my cousin Spencer since I was nine. He's opening up a summer camp in New Jersey and he's asked me to help out. I know it is a working vacation still it'd be great to get away from all the Hellmouth craziness for a while."

"By going to New Jersey, many people consider it actual Hell." Xander joked.

"The camp is upstate, away from the major cities & towns please Giles. I promise we'll slay extra hard when we return, isn't that right Angel?" Buffy said turning towards her vampire boyfriend.

"Slay extra hard, we promise." Angel mumbled, not really paying attention.

"A-Alright see you in two weeks." Giles said relenting.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Buffy said excitedly giving Giles a quick hug then giving Willow the same. "Look after him okay, sis?"

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll hold down the fort as they say." Willow said smiling.

"Its' sister now Will, remember." Buffy said with a smile of her own.

"We'll be fine enjoy yourself, sister." Willow said.

"What no hug?" Xander joked.

"Behave while we're away Xander, stay out of trouble see you in two weeks." Buffy said before pulling Xander into a quickly sister/brother like embrace. Finishing their goodbyes Buffy and Angel hit the open road.

Buffy and Angel made good time reaching the small town of Crystal Lake, New Jersey five days after leaving Sunnydale. Out of necessity during the trip the pair would sleep in the day, usually at a low end motel, and then resume their journey each night. Pulling into the small, dingy diner Buffy and Angel surveyed their surroundings. The area certainly was rustic. Inside the dimly lit diner there was only a hand full of patrons. Angel & Buffy picked a booth and sat down.

"What'll it kids?" Ask a middle aged waitress a few moments later.

"A burger with a strawberry shake would really hit the spot." Buffy said.

"What about you hot stuff?" The Waitress asked Angel winking suggestively. Covering her mouth Buffy could barely supress a giggle.

"I'll have a coke." Angel said squirming uncomfortably.

"Is that everything?" The Waitress said, putting on her best smile.

"Yup" Buffy answered, then adding with a wink of her own once the Waitress was out of earshot. "I think she likes you Angel." Angel only frowned.

Half an hour later Buffy and Angel had finished their meal. The same Waitress brought them their bill along with something in a clear plastic bag. Upon close examination Angel determined it was a cheap, plastic hockey mask.

"Excuse me, what is this?" Angel asked leaving a tip behind on the table, while turning the mask over in his hands.

"A free souvenir, compliments of the house." The Waitress explained picking up her tip.

"Is there a famous hockey team around here or something?" Buffy asked.

"Don't tell me you two have never heard of Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake Killer?" The Waitress said look at Angel & Buffy as if they had two heads. "He wacked a couple dozen people back in '84 after his momma did the same in '79. Crystal Lake was been notorious ever since hell there have even been a couple of copycats."

"Let me guess Mr. Voorhees was a hockey enthusiast?" Angel said jokingly, trying on the mask.

"Bingo hot stuff." The Waitress said. "The sicko went around wearing a goalie's mask, just like that one, while he stalked his victims."

"How nice" Buffy said crinkling her nose in disgust.

After asking directions to Spencer's new summer camp, which earned them a series of odd looks from the few people inside the establishment, Buffy and Angel were off again. It took them several hours to locate the remote campsite. They got lost more than once. By the time they pulled into the wide, unpaved driveway it was nearly 2:00 am. The entire facility, which consisted of several large log cabins, was dark.

"Great" Buffy said getting out of the car. "I guess everyone is asleep."

"Seems so" Angel said looking around. It was a still, humid night. Above puffy clouds rapidly flew by occasionally obscuring the Full Moon.

Entering the nearest cabin Buffy called out to Spencer or anyone, no one answer. Trying the lights, after Buffy invited him inside, Angel learned the power was out. Checking the other cabins Angel & Buffy soon discovered the campground was deserted though showed signs of recent occupation.

"They must be away for the night. I bet they'll return tomorrow. Until then we've got the entire place to ourselves." Buffy said with a wicked grin.

If Angel could have blushed he would have, looking uncomfortable he said. "Buffy you stay here. I'll go see if there is a generator." Buffy shrugged and waited inside the nearest cabin.

It took Angel about ten minutes to locate the generator. It was in a small building set off a couple hundred feet from the main cluster. Noticing the device was out of fuel Angel reached for a gas can from a nearby stack. It appeared Spencer was ready for the long haul Angel thought noting the sheer number of gas cans, there had to have been at least twenty perhaps more. There were also several buckets of tar and stacks of shingles no doubt recently used to resurface the roofs of the cabins. Refilling the generator Angel put the half used jug back before starting the generator. Three good pulls later and the thing finally spurted to life. Smiling Angel turned around only to be impaled through the lower sternum by a blood stained machete. The blade was quickly withdrawn from his body. Angel fell in a heap on the floor. The large knife had passed straight through his body collapsing his right lung, nicking his spinal column and worst of all, for a vampire, bruising his heart. Angel lay helplessly gasping on the threshold of the shed. His attacker knelt down removing the mask the attacker had spotted from where it lay near the prone Angel. Covering his grotesque features with the mask Jason Voorhees stalked away.

Back in the cabin Angel her left her in Buffy noted with satisfaction the lights were on. Pacing around the room she eagerly awaited Angel's return. Now that power had been restored he should be back anytime minute. God what was up with Angel anyway Buffy thought. Why did he get so distant every time she suggested taking their relationship to the next level? Did Angel not love her? No that couldn't be it could it, nah it had to be something else. Maybe Angel was picking up bad vibes from Giles or the others. Buffy knew Giles, and at least Xander if not Willow, didn't approve of her relationship with the vampire. Part of it was understandable Giles was a Watcher and Angel was a vampire after all the two were natural enemies then again so were slayers and vampires, Buffy wished others could see the good inside Angel like she did. If only they could they'd understand why he meant so much to her. Speaking of Angel what was taking him so long Buffy thought turning her attention towards the door. Perhaps she should go looking for him? What a silly thought he was a vampire he could look after himself. Oh the Hell with it she was tired of waiting. Pulling open the door Buffy was confronted by a hulking form in the hockey mask they'd picked up at the diner. Recalling the story they'd be told after supper, Buffy at first thought the person standing before her was Angel playing a practical joke.

"Very funny Angel" Buffy said rolling her eyes. "You can take that ridicules mask off now." Buffy laughed reaching for the mask. A slimly, yellow hand intercepted her own. The grip was as strong as any vampire's, stronger than most in fact. "Angel you're hurting me!" Buffy yelled trying in vain to pull free. Looking down at the mummified hand a terrible realization hit her. "You're not Angel, who are you?"

In answer Jason raised his machete barring arm high overhead to deliver a death strike. Buffy's eyes went wide using strength born of mortal panic she managed to break free before the swing came home. Jason swung again followed by another and another, on the last swing the machete became imbedded in the large oak table that dominated the room. While prying his weapon free Jason absorbed a series of powerful kicks to the upper body and head which staggered the monster. Momentarily forgetting his stuck machete Jason brutally backhanded Buffy sending the Slayer spinning across the room.

Landing by her bag Buffy quickly recovered. Using Jason's distraction to her advantage Buffy pulled out one of her emergency stakes. Leaping forward she plunged the stake into Jason's heart with all her considerable might. Looking down in annoyance Jason pulled the stake free with one hand with the other he freed his machete. Tossing the stake now covered in a thick, black fluid aside Jason advanced on Buffy.

"Strong and durable, you must get all the girls." Buffy muttered. "Did I tell you I'm on vacation?"

Jason took another swing with his machete at Buffy. Doing at backward summersault Buffy landed once more by her supply bag. Pulling out a long, twin bladed knife along with a bottle of holy water Buffy assumed a defensive stance.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy lets' dance." Buffy said.

Over the course of the next five minutes Buffy, while avoiding his machete, stabbed Jason a dozen times in the torso and in the arms with no apparent effect. Splashing the holy way in Jason's face Buffy was once more disappointed when it had minimum effect on the ox. Other than a brief burst of blue flame and a momentary stumble not much happened.

"You're a tough nut to crack huh Mr. tall, silent and deadly." Buffy said at a loss. She'd thrown everything she'd brought at this goon and he was still coming. Think Buffy think what would Giles do if he were here? Research of course, but I don't have time right now Buffy silently cursed.

Having enough of his latest victim's stalling tactics Jason charged towards Buffy swinging his machete wildly. Jason backed Buffy right out the door. Now outside, in the dark, Jason had the clear advantage. Unlike Buffy he was familiar with the area, having spent nearly his entire existence there. Slowly, purposefully the methodical maniac herded the unwary Slayer towards the murky waters of the cursed lake which fueled his undying madness. Jason would drown this annoying girl in Crystal Lake like he had so many others before her. Her body and soul would forever call the icy depth home. The evil within would see to that Jason thought with grim joy.

Before Jason's design could be completed the wounded Angel smashed the masked creature in the back of the head with a large tree branch. Caught off guard Jason toppled forward into Crystal Lake. Grabbing Buffy's arm Angel pulled her towards the car.

"Thank goodness you came when you did." Buffy said, noticing the blood which soaked Angel's shirt and the pronounced limp in his walk. "My God Angel what happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Our friend eviscerated me on his machete." Angel said dragging himself forward as best he could. "We can talk about it once were out of here."

"Angel" Buffy said in horror pointing forward with her shaking hand.

There in front of them stood Jason. The monster swung his machete forward narrowly missing Angel. The second time Jason did so Angel released Buffy and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Run Buffy" Angel grunted holding the beast at bay as best he could.

"Angel, I can't leave you!" Buffy screamed.

"Buffy do as I say, get out of here now!" Angel said tussling with the enraged Jason. "I don't know how long I can hold him, go!"

Reluctantly Buffy ran into the woods. Not long afterwards Jason broke free of Angel throwing the vampire several hundred feet away into the lake. Where Angel hit his head on a stone and slowly sunk below the surface. Jason stalked off into the woods determined to end the hunt. Buffy meanwhile had found the generator building where she hid herself. Looking at the materials in the shed a possible game plan dawned on Buffy.

When Jason tore his way through the door he stepped straight into a knee deep pile of gooey tar. Buffy who had been standing off to the side, near the only window in the shed, dumped a can of gasoline all over Jason. Lighting a match Buffy looked at her foe who was struggling in vain to free himself from the sticky mess.

"See you Hell Voorhees." Buffy said flicking the match on Jason who instantaneously burst into flames.

Buffy jumped out of the window. Regaining her footing she ran away watching as the shed was engulfed in flames. A few seconds later a blinding explosion destroyed the shed. Jason's still burning body was thrown out into the middle of Crystal Lake from the impact, along with several piece of debris. The shockwave knocked Buffy off her feet. It was several hours before she regained consciousness.

It was nearly dawn when Buffy rejoined the world of the living. Buffy rolled over on the dewy grass, looking at the lightening sky overhead. Where was she? Now she remembered the masked killer, Angel! Bolting upright she thought I have to find Angel. After several minutes of fruitless searching, during which she founded several bodies strewn about including that of her cousin Spencer, Buffy was about to give up when she heard a sound coming from the lake. Buffy froze in dread. It couldn't be she thought. She'd lambasted that demon, or whatever he was. He couldn't still be alive, active, whatever. Feeling a clammy hand on her shoulder Buffy screamed.

"Hey its' just me calm down, ssssh" The dripping wet Angel said taking the frantic Buffy in his arms. "I got knocked into the lake hours ago. I just came to now. I'm lucky I don't breath, huh. Where is Jason Voorhees?"

"Finished I guess." Buffy said smiling weakly.

"You don't sound to certain?" Angel said.

"I blow him up after setting him on fire." Buffy stated. "I'm pretty sure he's dead. The guy, whatever he was, killed Spencer and the others before we got here. I found some of their bodies while looking for you. Its' almost dawn, I'd say we've got half an hour maybe. We should put as much distance between ourselves and this place as possible by then."

"I agree" Angel said. "What about Spencer and the other murder victims?"

"I'll tip off the police after sunrise. Right now I want out of here." Buffy said brushing some mud off her shirt.

Buffy and Angel got in the car and left the camp behind. All was again silent around Crystal Lake. Slowly a hulking form broke the surface of the water. Jason Voorhees lived again. His lumpy form was now a bright red. What remained of his trademarked mask was melted into his face. His single eye gazed malevolently at his domain. Soon there would be new prey. They also came and they usually died. The cycle would continue forever, no one could stop it!

The Port of Civitavecchia (near Rome) Italy, day

"Your sure have some strange cargo Mr. Straker." The port authority Cargo Master saod reading off the manifest list, "ten crates of soil from Tuscany, why would you want to ship all this soil overseas to ah Sunnydale California?"

"I and my partner Mr. Barlow are opening a vineyard there. The soil is necessary so our wine might have the same consistency our pre-existing consumers are accustomed." Straker said with smile in his impeccable English accent.

Shaking his head in disbelief the Cargo Master absently placed a hand on one of the crates. The man reflexivity pulled it back. The crate was unnaturally cold, painfully so to the touch. It felt almost like dry ice.

"Why is this crate so cold?" The Cargo Master demanded of the still smiling Straker.

"Built in refrigeration unit powered by dry ice", Straker answered not missing a beat. "If the soil isn't kept refrigerated it may lose potency."

"I see" The Cargo Master said skeptically. Desiring no further contact with the odd man or his bizarre cargo the Cargo Master signed the needed paperwork, and sent Straker on the man's way. The Cargo Master's hand would remain slightly numb for the rest of the week.

To Be Continued

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy With Long Term' Poll on my profile page.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Friday the 13th are copyright Newline Cinema and Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad – Origins Interlude Three: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Part III – The End of the Beginning

By

Celgress

Sunnydale mid-July to August 1997

Angel was in extremely rough shape following his & Buffy's confrontation with Jason Voorhees. Over the course of the next few days Angel quickly consumed all the blood they'd packed. Buffy was worried about her vampire boyfriend's condition which didn't seem to be improving. Luckily in Missouri they came across a slaughter house with a surplus of blood. After gorging himself all night Angel start to recover more rapidly from his wounds. By the time they'd reached Sunnydale a week later he'd nearly made a full recovery. The only remaining sign of the ordeal was a pronounced limp Angel carried during the next couple of months.

While Buffy and Angel were returning from their misadventure at Crystal Lake back in Sunnydale Giles' and Jenny's relationship continued to develop. Jenny felt terrible she couldn't tell Giles the real reason she'd moved to Sunnydale. One afternoon when Giles told Jenny how much he loved her and that he was considering asking for her hand in marriage Jenny broke down in tears. She later explained her reaction by telling Giles she was overwhelmed at his would be proposal. She told him she wasn't ready for such a commitment yet. Jenny could tell her hesitancy crushed the gentle librarian. She hated herself. Giles and his girls deserved better than her. She'd lied to them from the beginning. What kind of wife or worse yet mother could she be?

The following day Jenny told her uncle it had to stop, that she was finished. Her uncle was unnaturally furious. He reminded her of the vendetta of their tribe against Angelus, or their obligation to continue said vendetta. Jenny told him she no longer cared about the obligation. She wanted a normal life with Rupert and his children. Her uncle responded first by slapping her across the face hard enough to leave a mark, then threating to destroy her new life by telling Giles the truth. Jenny was shocked she'd never seen her usually kind, though stern, uncle react so violently. Her uncle called her a stupid whore and told her to get out of his sight at once. Before she fled her uncle told her nothing was more important than guaranteeing the continued suffering of "Angelus". It was after this encounter Jenny decided she would find a way to undermine the quest for vengeance of her clan by discovering how Angel could keep his soul without endlessly suffering. Surely there must be a way she thought. How hard could finding it be?

In August Willow and Xander had joined a theater troupe, whose members turned out to by vampires. The vampires thought by destroying the Crimson Witch and White Knight they'd earn a place in the Order of Aurelius. Upon discovering the truth Xander and Willow made short work of the demonic thespians lowering the curtain permanently.

Willow was disappointed as following the destruction of the unexpected vampire nest Xander once more preferred the company of Cordelia. Her best male friend was becoming closer to the cheerleader each day. Worse Cordelia continued ignoring Willow. For not the first time Willow was more than a little tempted to use her magical powers on Cordelia. Perhaps if she tried turning the brunette into something less appealing, like a toad or a newt, Xander wouldn't want Cordelia anymore. Willow nixed the idea almost immediately however. One it was a clear abuse of her powers, two Xander would surely learn the truth and be angry at her. Why couldn't Xander see how much she wanted him Willow would often think dejectedly. On the bright side at least the Order of Aurelius hadn't caused any mischief lately, for that everyone was grateful.

Speaking of the Aurelians they had remained oddly quiet since the beach attack. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, but what? Little did our heroes suspect several of the direst threats they would ever face were silently converging on Sunnydale, starting with the original master of the Aurelian Order the fearsome Kurt Barlow.

The Sunken Church

"_Doom shall fall when the Ancient One cometh to the Mouth of Hell. Under his august leadership the brethren of Aurelius shall be redeemed as the wheat is separated from the chaff. The champion shall fall__,__ brought low by Cupid's arrow. Death shall then strike the circle of the Accursed Three not once, not twice but thrice. As he who dances in the lonely places looks on, everlasting darkness falls over the most loyal of companions. So it is written so shall it be."_ Absalom said reading from the writings of the vampire prophet Aurelius. The ever present Anointed One by his side.

"What does it mean?" Yuki Makimura asked.

"It means the Mighty One's predecessor is coming." Absalom said, "the creator of us all is coming."

"I thought a Turok-Han sired the Master?" Yuki Makimura said a look of confusion on her face.

"Nay it was not a Turok-Han who did the blessed deed rather it was the Ancient One. The cavern the Mighty One entered was the resting place of the Ancient One. Earlier a Turok-Han had called it home however the Ancient One, after a furious battle, dispatched it." Absalom explained. "Furthermore the Ancient One was little over three millennia old when he did so."

"Impressive" Yuki Makimura said, unable to hide her look of astonishment. "I thought the Ancient One had retired?"

"He had however given the demise of his oldest surviving offspring, the Mighty One, he must have decide to take matters into his own hands. The accursed Slayer Squad stands no chance against him; rejoice brothers & sisters the Ancient One shall destroy them when he arrives!" The crowd of lesser vampires cheered their approval.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Makimura asked the enflamed zealot.

"We wait, we prepare, we grow stronger by increasing our numbers." Absalom said. "When the Ancient One at last arrives we do his bidding." Absalom continued slipping into vamp face. "A glorious victory lays head of us. The accursed Slayer Squad shall rue the day they first heard the words Order of Aurelius."

To be continued up next Season Two

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy With Long Term' Poll on my profile page.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Celebrity

By

Celgress

Sunnydale September 1997

"Buffy breakfast is ready." Giles called out from downstairs.

Turning over in her bed Buffy moaned. She couldn't believe it was the first day of school already. Where had the summer gone? Getting out bed of Buffy stumbled into the bathroom, fifteen minutes later she plopped herself down besides Willow at the dining room table.

"Hi Buffy" Willow said. "Can you believe we are high school juniors?"

"Willow how can you be so chipper this early in the morning?" Buffy grumbled.

"Don't know, I just am", Willow said with a shrug finishing her meal of eggs, toast & orange juice.

"Its' a spell isn't it?' Buffy asked her magic using surrogate sister. "Share the wealth Willow."

"Buffy it isn't a spell that would be cheating." Willow said embarrassed by Buffy's suggestion. "I'm naturally perky."

"Of course you are." Buffy said smiling. "Love you Will." Buffy gave Willow a quick hug.

"Aw I love you too Buffy." Willow said.

"Come along girls we must be going, we're already late." Giles said putting on his coat and grabbing his briefcase.

"Hey I haven't eaten yet." Buffy protested.

"Grab something eat it on the way." Giles said. Buffy obliged picking up a pop tart on her way out the door.

Arriving at the school the makeshift family was surprised to see a large group of students gathered out front along with several news vans. "What is going on?" Willow asked.

Jenny Calendar approached their stopped car. Giles rolled down the window. "Thank goodness I found you. Rupert we have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Jenny why are the media here?" Giles asked.

"Some student got video of, um", Jenny paused looking at the swarming crowd. "Three youths calling themselves the Slayer Squad saving a group of teens being attacked by a crazed gang, the student who filmed it then alerted the media."

"Wonderful" Giles sighed. "We'll talk about this after school girls." Giles said frowning at his teen charges.

The entire campus was abuzz about the Slayer Squad. Thankfully Angel had been absent when the video was taken. Otherwise his face would have been as famous as their costumed looks now were. At lunch Buffy almost got sick when several boys at a nearby table had a debate over which they'd rather have sex with the gold one or the red witch. The boys went on to speculate over how each female super hero would act in the bedroom. Buffy was about to kick their asses when Xander restrained her. By the end of the day the three teens were at their wits end. Nothing much had got done during the first day of school because of the media feeding frenzy. The student who had exposed the Slayer Squad turned out to be a senior named Oz who was a member of the Dingos, a band that often played at the Bronze. Buffy swore if she ever caught the jerk she'd skin him alive. Willow on the other hand, upon seeing a picture of the offender, thought he was 'rather cute'.

"I hate this place." Buffy said throwing up her hand as she entered in the library.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked.

"Some boys at lunch talked about scoring with the female members of the Slayer Squad, in not so faltering terms." Xander explained the ever present Cordelia hanging off his arm.

"You poor dears" Jenny said looking at Buffy and Willow.

"I don't know why you're so upset Buffy, they were rather cute." Cordelia said.

"Maybe I don't enjoy being treated like a piece of meat." Buffy said scowling at the cheerleader.

"Sorry" Cordelia said in exaggerated fashion. "You better get used to it. Boys love perving out over female superheroes. Isn't that right honey? Remember when you asked me to wear….."

"Darling, not in front of the others", Xander said his face flushing.

"Honey?" Buffy said quirking an eyebrow.

"D-Darling?" Giles stammered.

"What" Xander said clutching Cordelia close. "So we have pet names."

"And fetishes" Buffy added.

Both Cordelia and Xander looked mortified by Buffy's last comment. Neither said anything in response. An awkward silence fell over the library persisting for several minutes until Angel arrived.

"Hi Angel" Buffy said her face lighting up. "How did you get it? Last I checked the Sun was still up."

"I used the tunnels." Angel said. "Why does everyone look so serious?"

"Because we're famous, or haven't you heard?" Xander said grateful for the change in subject.

"Famous?" Angel said confused.

"Some guy taped Willow, Xander & I saving a group of fellow students from a gang of vamps. Thankfully we were fully outfitted and he didn't get us staking them. He then sold the footage to one of the local TV channels." Buffy explained.

"Should make things interesting" Angel muttered.

The month of September 1997 was a trying time. Besides dodging media attention and rabid fans the Slayer Squad foiled a plot by two Sunnydale High Students to create a Frankenstein bride for one of their zombie brothers using the parts of dead cheerleaders and the head of Cordelia. The two boys and their creations were both consumed when the house they'd been storing their macabre projects in caught fire while Buffy and Willow held the zombie brother at bay. On the upside the Order of Aurelius remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Jamaica

Kendra's entire being ached. In spite of her injuries she was proud of herself. After months of trying Kendra had finally slayed the five hundred year old master vampire of the Island, and former conquistador, Carlos. Additionally Kendra had destroyed Carlos' entire group save a flamboyant three hundred year old specimen going by the name 'Mr. Trick'. All Kendra wanted now was rest, however she received none.

Her Watcher Mr. Zabuto was a traditionalist who didn't believe in coddling slayers or potential slayers. Other than a few words of encouragement Mr. Zabuto showed little concern, or interest, in Kendra. In truth Mr. Zabuto viewed her simply as a tool to be used until it was useless then discarded without a second thought, and he treated her accordingly. When Kendra's parents first sent her to live with Mr. Zabuto, following her identification as a potential slayer, the four year old had cried herself to sleep every night. Over the succeeding years Kendra learned crying did no good nor did dreams. During those early years she'd dreamt of being a doctor, just another hope that would never come be realized. One day when she was eight, following a particularly severe beating for skipping her training exercises, Mr. Zabuto took Kendra aside he told her the best she could hope for in this life was being the Slayer hoping otherwise was futile it would not change things. Though Kendra had been called three months ago she secretly hoped Mr. Zabuto was wrong.

_Captain's persona log freighter Esperanto_

_July 19__th__, 1997_

_Took on cargo today at Civitavecchia in Italy ten_ _crates of soil from Tuscany bounded for the Sunnydale in America. Several crew members complained crates seem unusually cold._

_July 24__th__, 1997_

_Cleared the Straits of Gibraltar this evening, we are making excellent time._

_July 30__th__, 1997_

_Two crew members are missing. First mate suspects they fell overboard during recent gale. Our doctor, a devote Muslim, blames the disappearances on our odd cargo. I of course feel the idea is ridicules._

_August 22__nd__, 1997_

_We cleared Panama three days ago. A third of the crew has disappeared. I assume they've fallen overboard we went through several patches of very rough weather in the Caribbean. On another sad note our doctor has left us. He got off in Panama. He simply refused to go any further with us claiming the ship is cursed._

_September 17__th__, 1997_

_Nearly three quarters of the crew are missing or dead. I don't understand it. Several crew members came down with a strange wasting sickness. In a few days young, abled bodied men became corpses. _

_September 24__th__, 1997_

_Sad day my trusted first mate went insane last night. He was ranting & raving about 'monsters' onboard. He had to be restrained._

_September 26__th__, 1997_

_My trusted first mate killed himself by slitting his throat with a straight razor this morning. I don't know what came over him._

_September 29__th__, 1997_

_I'm alone now everyone else is either missing or dead. I now know our doctor was right. The cargo we took on in Civitavecchia isn't ordinary there is something evil about it. If I had the strength I'd throw the damned crates overboard. The time for such action has sadly passed. If only I'd listen earlier._

_October 1__st__, 1997_

_A day out from Sunnydale, I fear I'll never see another dawn. Monsters indeed stalk the ship. I have seen them with my own eyes. I have tied myself to the wheel clasping in my hands something I pray they dare not touch, my blessed rosary. God please watch over my family, keep them safe from horrors such as those I have experienced amen._

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: When It Rains…

By

Celgress

Sunnydale early October 1997, night

The older model car with the blacked out windows barreled into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Getting out of the passenger sit of the vehicle Darla, now outfitted in a sexy red mini dress, scowled at the blonde haired young man dressed in a long leather duster who opened the drive side door. The young man lite up a cigarette took a long drag then puffing out smoke from his nostrils.

"We could have been serious injured you moron!" Darla spat. "Do you always drive so recklessly Spike!?"

"Oi lay off grandma I got us here in one piece, didn't I." Spike said continuing to enjoy his cigarette.

"No wonder poor Dru is in such a state. You're a walking disaster zone." Darla said. "If I hadn't run into you two in Saint Louis I dread to think what would have become of you."

"Eh I'll have you know what happened to Dru wasn't my fault. I didn't even want to stay in Prague. It was Dru's idea." Spike retorted.

"Grand Mommy I feel ill." A dark haired young woman in a white dress said practically falling out of the back seat of the car. Stumbling forward Darla ran over taking the woman by the arm.

"Don't worry dear we've arrived. Everything'll be okay now Drusilla. Your Great Grandfather will fix you up nice, I promise." Darla said soothingly.

"Great Grandfather isn't here anymore the nasty people have burned his bones to ashes." Drusilla said.

"The Master is dead?" Darla said her body stiffing at the news of her sire's demise.

"Great Grandfather is gone Grand Mommy." Drusilla confirmed.

"Wonderful ol' bat face got himself slayed, now what?" Spike said discarding his spent cigarette.

"He's here" Drusilla said her eyes distant. "The Great Malignance is here. He is creator of us all the stars sing his name. His footsteps spell doom of the chosen."

"Dru what do you see my dark plum?" Spike asked the weakened vampiress.

"Barlow" Darla whispered.

"Who?" Spike asked turning away from Drusilla.

"Kurt Barlow, though I strongly doubt it is his original name, the Master's own sire." Darla answered.

"The Master's sire is still alive?" Spike said his expression one of utter disbelief. "How old is this tosser?"

"Ancient as civilization, maybe more so", Darla said.

"Can he heal Dru?" Spike said.

"Of course Barlow is a powerful wizard besides being a master vampire. He taught the Master everything he knew." Darla stated confidently.

"Okay than what are we waiting for girls, where can we find this Barlow?" Spike said.

"I have an idea, fellow me." Darla said marching off in a seemingly random direction pulling Drusilla behind her Spike following close behind.

The Sunken Church, two hours later

Darla, Spike and Drusilla stood before Barlow who sat on the stone throne which had been the Master's. The Trio were surrounded by a dozens of seemingly unfriendly faces, including Absalom, The Anointed One, Yuki Makimura and several eyeless Eidu monks amongst them. The Aurelians were all in game face, some were snarling at the newcomers. Absalom stepped forward bowing.

"Great One these three unworthy, wayward children seek an audience with you."

"I shall receive them." Barlow said in his raspy voice waving Absalom aside.

"Thank you Great One." Darla said bowing low. "My grandchild, Drusilla, is very ill will you heal her."

"I shall heal her, on one condition." Barlow rasped holding up a clawed digit.

"Name it beard-oh its' yours." Spike said boldly stepping forward, disrespectfully referring to Barlow's snow white, gold braided Hittite /Akkadian style facial hair which was identical to that found on his head. Barlow's personal bodyguards two millennia old vampires, one male the other female, outfitted in ancient armor named Malik and Scylla growled each taking a step forward.

Barlow restrained the two with a wave of his hand. The primordial monster then did something totally unexpected, her laughed. It was a terrible sound like liquid darkness. It sent an inadvertent shiver up the spines of the lesser vamps. Wiggling his left index finger at Spike the exceedingly powerful demon pulled the lesser creature into his unrelenting grasp. No matter how hard Spike struggled he couldn't overcome Barlow's telekinetic summons. Helplessly paralyzed with Barlow's hand enclosing his neck Spike had never been so frightened in his afterlife. Holding Spike close Barlow said with terrible clarity.

"Slay the Slayer Squad your love is restored, fail I eat your skin, eyes and tongue insolent boy. Do we understand each other?"

"We do" Spike croaked out his ability to speak suddenly restored. Barlow then telekinetically tossed Spike all the way across the chamber. The Order of Aurelius members laughed at the mouthy vampire's humiliation.

"You three depart, fulfill your pledge at once or suffer." Barlow ordered. Without another word Darla backed out of the chamber pulling the seemingly mesmerized Drusilla along with her only stopping briefly at the entrance to collect the stunned Spike.

Once in the sewers Spike said to Darla. "Okay where do we find this Slayer Squad anyhow?"

"School" Darla said slipping into vamp face.

Sunnydale High School

Somehow Buffy, Willow and Xander had gotten roped into organizing parent teacher night. Principle Snyder said it was because the three were 'troublemakers' who routinely skipped class and caused fights. Neither Buffy's nor Xander's grades had ever been stellar, now Willow's previously impeachable gpa was also slipping. Snyder had a long talk with Giles about both of his adopted daughters' increasingly poor academic performance. Giles assured the troll like man both of their grades would improve in the near future. After the festivities had ended Giles, the Slayer Squad, Jenny & Angel were gathered in the library unwinding when the power went out. Before anyone could react a large gang of vampires entered the library, a familiar face at their head.

"Darla so nice to see you again, not" Buffy said folding her arms across her chest. "I see you still can't follow instructions. What part of 'never return or we'll stake you' don't you understand honey?"

"Silly girl you have no idea the danger you're in." Darla laughed her game face on, as were those of the other vampires.

"Can the threats Darla." Willow said assuming a defensive stance.

"Look its' the Master's former puppet." Darla said with a feral grin.

"Don't" Willow warned her voice full of barely restrained rage.

"How can you goodie, goodies put up with her? She's almost as bad as us. We are all murderers after all, isn't that right witchy?" Darla taunted. Darla's words had the desired effect with a scream Willow launched herself at the vampiress.

The scene quickly dissolved into an epic melee. At first the vampires had the advantage, though this quickly changed. Pairing off with Darla's belched, blonde, male companion Xander joked.

"Who are you the vampire answer to Boy George?"

"Funny boy, how about I crush your windpipe?" Spike said throwing a jab at the young White Knight.

The lesser vampires kept getting between Buffy & Angel preventing them from helping Willow battle Darla. In spite of Willow's fighting style and superior speed Darla was holding her own. Whenever Willow was on the verge of gaining an advantage Darla would taunt the Crimson Witch into making a mistake. One such occasion proved the difference marker. Willow unleashed a wild series of swings which ended up with her in Darla's headlock. Holding Willow in front of her as a shield Darla ordered the other vampires to cease their attack, a few of which had already been dusted.

"Make one threatening move towards me, she dies." Darla said gleefully. Buffy, Xander, Angel, Giles & Jenny froze in place. Deciding they couldn't win this one without suffering heavy losses Darla altered the original plan. "Give Spike everything you have on the healing of vampires Watcher, do it now!"

Giles scrambled to comply. Handing the volumes to Spike the Watcher rejoined the others. Darla then took a quick bite and drink out of Willow before tossing her towards the other humans. The vampires then beat a hasty retreat, but not before Darla said the following.

"Enjoy this reprieve while it lasts, Barlow is here."

Angel, Buffy & Xander ran after the departing vampires as soon as they were sure Willow was okay, but it was too late. The group had vanished by then. Giles & Buffy took Willow home where she convalesced for the next couple of days. When Willow had recovered the group gathered in their traditional haunt, the library, for a round of research.

Angel meanwhile filled them in on Spike's history, including the vampire punk's talent for killing slayers. A detail which appalled all assembled especially Buffy and Giles. Angel speculated the rejuvenation spells were needed to heal a seriously ill or injured comrade most likely Spike's sire and lover Drusilla, though he couldn't be sure. Angel drew a blank regarding the name Barlow, having never heard it before Darla's parting outburst.

"Oh dear" Giles said at long last locating the name Barlow in an old Watchers journal.

"What's wrong Rupert?" Jenny asked.

"Kurt Barlow is the modern alias of an extraordinarily ancient master vampire rumored to be in excess of eight thousand years old, possibly hailing from the late Neolithic city of Çatalhöyük in what is today modern Turkey. What is more it appears Barlow was the original leader of the cult which the Aurelians splintered off from. The Master took over leadership when Barlow 'retired' to the Roman catacombs nearly a thousand years ago." Reading the next passage Giles visibly paled slamming the tome shut.

"What is it G Man?" Xander asked Cordelia leaning on his shoulder.

"Giles you're frightening us." Buffy said. "Please tell us what it says."

"A-Alright" Giles said loudly clearing his throat. "It says Barlow has killed hundreds of slayers during his long life time, including some of the most legendary ones. He has reportedly never been defeated in battle." No one said anything allowing Giles words to sink in.

"Alright" Buffy said breaking the silence counting off on her fingers. "We have a slayer turned vampire assassin, a religious fanatic vampire preacher, a pint sized vampire with undetermined mystical powers, a vampire punk who hunts slayers, queen vampire bitch herself Darla, worst of all Barlow the master ubervamp and who knows how many others waiting in the wings. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm seriously considering a career change."

"Darn, where do start?" Willow asked.

"We have to take them out one at a time, or else in small groups." Angel said.

"Divide and conquer, makes sense." Xander said

"Cute and smart, the total package", Cordelia said gushing over Xander's idea, prompting Willow to mutter something under her breath.

"The real question is how do we implement Angel's strategy?" Jenny wondered aloud. No one had an answer.

Abandoned Factory, night

"What a dump" Darla said taking in the dilapidated look of the place.

"Correction it is our dump now." Spike said placing the lethargic Drusilla on the large bed he'd set up earlier after he'd discovered the place. "This'll make a fine base of operations while we study those books you swiped from the Watcher, by the way nice move there Grandma."

"Stop calling me that Spike." Darla said rolling her eyes in disgust. "I took them for Drusilla's shake when I realized we couldn't win, not for you. I actually enjoy her company unlike your own."

"Sure thing sourpuss", Spike said

Ignoring Spike's quip Darla glanced at the pile of archaic books. "Do you read many languages Spike?"

"Nope just English, French and a smattering of Latin why do you ask?"

"Because many of the books we, 'borrowed' are written in rather obscure languages."

"Bollocks" Spike said then a moment later his expression brightened. "Good thing I know just the wanker for the job, remember Dalton?"

"The manuscript transcriber you sired in 1940 England during the Blitz?" Darla asked dispassionately.

"The same" Spike said.

"What use could that weakling possibly be?"

"What he lacks in brawn he makes up for in brains. Translating dead and forgotten languages is his thing, remember? Last I heard he was in the New Mexico touring the Pueblo ruins, calling him here shouldn't be much of a problem." Spike explained. "Besides with the Order running roughshod over this town we need all the minions we can get."

"Fine call in four eyes, but he's your responsibility got it?" Darla said.

"Got it, too bad Angelus has it hard for that slayer bird we could sure use his help." Spike said turning his back on Darla a smile spreading across his face.

Darla stomped off what had been the main floor of the factory harshly ordering several minions to follow her into the room she picked as her own. Spike inwardly laughed he'd forgotten how easy it was to push his Great Grand Sire's buttons. Darla's advanced age may afford her the greater strength but he had always been the cleverest one of their entire lot. Looking at his sleeping lower Spike solemnly swore he'd do whatever was necessary to restore Drusilla's health, no matter what it takes or who gets hurt along the way.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: ….It Pours

By

Celgress

Sunnydale early October 1997, day

"I don't think this is a good idea." Willow said her eyes darting around the sewer tunnel at her teammates. All three were outfitted in their full Slayer Squad garb, including masks. Because their head gear had built in night vision optics, that could be turned on or off when needed, they could actually see better with their masks on then off in the inky blackness.

"I'm tired of being on the defensive Will. Its' high time we took the fight to them for a change." Buffy said. Thankful it was a Saturday and they could launch their sneak attack during daylight hours.

"Why do I have to haul this thing around?" Xander grumbled from behind a large, metal barrel.

"Because you're the strongest, as you constantly remind us." Buffy responded with a giggle.

"Remind me to keep my mouth shout in the future." Xander said hefting his cumbersome load. "Nothing down here looks familiar. I think our half pint guide took us a different way before. Where's dead boy? We could really use his expertise right now. I thought he was meeting us down here?"

"First don't call my boyfriend 'dead boy', he has a name Angel remember?" Buffy snapped. "Second I'm sure he'll be here any minute." As if on cue Angel came into sight, rounding the corner up ahead.

"Speak of the devil." Xander said just loud enough so the others could hear him.

"Sorry I'm late." Angel said. "They were doing maintenance on the sewer tunnels on my street. It took me awhile to find an unoccupied one in the shade I could use. Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?"

"No" Willow said.

"Yes" Buffy said.

"I guess" Xander finished.

"Alright" Angel said. "Follow me."

The four spent the next hour in uncomfortable silence. Angel skillfully guided the others through the labyrinth of tunnels beneath Sunnydale. Five minutes after entering a rough-hewed passage Angel motioned the others to stop.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"We've arrived the Sunken Church is right around the bend." Angel explained pointing forward. "Listening, don't you hear it?"

Straining their ears the others could faintly hear the murmur of many voices. Cautiously rounding the corner Angel and Willow surprised the two unprepared vampire guards, who hadn't being expecting such a bold attack, staking the pair before they could raise the alarm. Xander then gently placed the barrel on it's side before kicking it into the middle of the main chamber. Buffy then pressed the detonation button on the remote she carried.

"Run like hell!" Buffy shouted. She and her companions tore down the tunnel.

In the chamber the barrel came to rest in the middle makeshift room. Shocked by the sudden appearance of the strange object several vampires approached it curiously. Barlow stood up from his throne casting a wary eye on the barrel.

"It is a bomb!" Yuki Makimura shrieked in dismay backing away from the device.

Barlow hissed pointing his left hand at the offending object. Rapidly chanting words in a lost language a stream of sickly, yellow energy shot from his outstretched limb and surrounded the barrel. A second later the barrel exploded flames from the explosion catching a few surrounding vampires, incinerating them on contact. Then something bizarre occurred. The explosion shuddered, halted, held, slowly receded, the barreling ten reassembled itself. All the while a chain of flame siphoned off from the explosion traveling up the stream of energy extending from Barlow's left palm. Once the threat had been neutralized Barlow again hissed. He then redirected the ball of flame now held in his left hand through the chamber door and down the passageway.

"Kill the intruders!" Barlow's raspy voice ordered.

The blast of flame coming up the tunnel knocked the four heroes off their feet. "What happened?" Xander asked a few moments later, being the first to regain his footing.

"I don't know." Angel said confessing his confusion. "Did you guys perhaps set the charge incorrectly?"

"No way" Buffy said shaking her head as Angel helped her get up, Xander did the same for Willow. "We blew away several test models before we made that one. It should have worked."

"Um guys, we're in trouble." Willow said pointing behind them.

The others looked in the direction she was gesturing. There only twenty feet away were dozens of angry, screeching vampires. Their fangs bared in rage. The snarling mass was hurling towards the heroes at an ungodly pace.

"We can't possibly take them all, not in this confined a space." Buffy said a lump forming in her throat. The others nodded their argument before the four ran down the tunnel fast as they could.

Finding a manhole cover they could pry free the group, minus Angel who continued making his escape underground for obvious reasons, beat a hasty retreat into day light. However their ordeal wasn't yet over. While Xander tried to place the cover back over the hole. A bluish-white, clawed hand tossed him aside. A bearded, white haired, bluish-white skinned, vampire with permanently pointed ears, yellow luminescent eyes and a mouth full of crooked fangs came forth. The frightening phantom was clothed in a silky black robe with a raggedy edged cape. Slowly smoking in the bright sunlight of mid-afternoon the demon turned his withering stare upon the four heroes and then gave chase. The utterly horrified group barely managed to stay ahead of Barlow who chased them several minutes before giving up and returning underground, his skin slowly blistering all the way.

"I'm telling you Giles I've never seen anything remotely similar before." Buffy said explaining their ill-fated encounter with Barlow to the Watcher and Ms. Calendar at what had once been the Summers Residence. "This thing, this Barlow, has a greater resistance to sunlight then any vamp I've come across, or even heard of, until now."

"Yeah, the guy chased us a good five minutes before retreating underground. Sure his skin had blistered badly by then however he should have been toast in a minute tops, right?" Xander said still shaken up by the entire ordeal.

"F-Frankly I'm more concerned by the fact it was in all probability Barlow who neutralized the explosive device." Giles said removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting them back. "Such a feat of material, perhaps temporal, manipulation suggests a mastery of the dark arts far in advance of the typical mystically inclined demon little own vampire."

"So we slay Barlow first." Buffy said.

"Taking into account what we've recently learned, I doubt slaying Barlow will be an easy task. If anything countering the threat he poses may tax your collective abilities beyond their breaking point." Giles said.

"Have faith G-Man, we're the Slayer Squad we got this." Xander said more for his own reassurance then anyone else's.

"I'm in no way doubting your abilities." Giles said. "However considering the threat level it might be prudent to procure backup." Giles went over to a bookcase and withdrew a small black book.

"Calling up an out flame, eh G-Man?" Xander joked hoping to ease the mood. Instead he earned himself disapproving stares from the others.

Giles picked up the phone and placed a call after locating the number he wanted. "This is Rupert Giles in Sunnydale. Yes I'm aware what time it is in England, sir. I am also aware it is a Saturday, sir. Look sir I'm dealing with an extremely serious situation in my jurisdiction. The Order of Aurelius is active here including several prominent members and known associates; Yuki Makimura, Absalom, Darla, Spike, possibly Drusilla and worst of all they are now being led by Kurt Barlow. You heard me correctly Kurt Barlow has recently taken up residence on the Hellmouth, with an as unascertained number of possible additional minions he has imported with him from the old world. All my charges attempts to neutralize the Order have so far proved ineffective. Yes the situation is indeed dire. I'll eagerly await your call, farewell."

"What did they say?" Jenny asked being the first to speak.

"They'll get back to me Monday." Giles said in frustration. "Essentially until a full meeting of the Watchers Council is convened, we are on our own."

"What now?" Buffy asked bitterly.

"I-I'm not sure, yet." Giles admitted.

Sunnydale October 1997

During the remainder of October The Slayer Squad dealt with an ancient, life sucking, Inca Mummy girl with a crush on Xander, much too both Cordelia's and Willow's chagrin. Xander for his part tried convincing mummy girl he was taken, but to no avail. It was Cordelia's jealous rant which caused mummy girl to attack the cheerleader exposing her true nature. No sooner had they sent mummy girl packing than the group had to deal with a lizard demon with a taste for young women named Machida, who was being worshipped by a local fraternity. Slaying the monstrosity and putting the frat boys in jail was especially satisfying as several of the Slayer Squad's female classmates nearly ended up demon chow, during a party thrown to collect victims. The White Knight proved rather popular with the rescued girls, raising Cordelia's ire.

There was little news from the Watchers Council. After hearing nothing from them the week after he'd initially called Giles contacted them again. They assured him finding a solution to his problem was their top priority and that they were still working on it. In fact whenever he called during the month of October he received the same answer. Deciding help was unlikely to originate from that quarter anytime soon Giles, with an assist from Jenny, began researching other options. While Barlow and the Order were very formidable opponents they weren't invincible, physically killing them was possible if exceedingly difficult particularly in Barlow's own case. The answers must be there. They just weren't looking hard enough, or perhaps in the proper places.

The Factory, night

While these events transpired the academically inclined vampire Dalton arrived in Sunnydale. Upon his arrival Dalton gushed over his trip to New Mexico, wanting to share with his fellow demons all he'd learned about the ancient people who had once resided there, and more importantly his efforts to uncover their lost written language. Spike would have none of it. The elder vampire put his erstwhile child to work on researching a cure for his own gravely ill sire immediately.

"Why do you wear those?" Darla asked with a disapproving frown.

"Why do I wear what exactly?" Dalton said not looking up from the book he was currently skimming. The smartly dressed, balding vampire sat at a wooden desk surrounded by the books Darla & Spike had taken from Giles.

"Your glasses, why do you wear them?" Darla continued. "Surely you don't need them now you're a vampire, or is your eyesight still lacking?"

"My eyesight is perfect, the same level of clarity as your own no doubt." Dalton said, still reading the book.

"Then why do you wear glasses?" Darla persisted.

"If you must know, they help me think. I guess I'm use to them." Dalton snapped slamming the book shut with a loud clap. "Do you mind Darla I'm very busy. Spike won't let me do anything, not even tour the local sights until I successfully research Drusilla's cure."

"My, my, aren't we touchy." Darla teased.

"Look Darla I know you don't approve of my unlifestyle, you never have." Dalton said looking at his ancestor.

"You're right Dalton I don't approve of you. In fact I'm ashamed Spike made a wretch such as you part of my bloodline." Darla said slipping into vamp face. "If we didn't need you to cure Drusilla I'd finish you right now."

"Ah but you do need me." Dalton said with a slight smirk, having had his fill of Darla's condescending behavior years ago. "I may not be the strongest or bravest vampire sired in recent decades however I am one of the most academically gifted. You may hatch the schemes, but I'm the one who'll make them work when a pinch of arcane knowledge is required." Darla stormed out of the room. Dalton returned to his treasured books, a smile on his face.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: A Very Different Halloween

By

Celgress

Sunnydale October 31st 1997, late afternoon

In the back room of his rented costume shop Ethan Rayne prepared to perform the ritual he hoped would bring all his costumes to life that evening. Placing the bust of the God Janus on a makeshift altar Ethan knelt to pray. He was distracted by the tinkling of the front door bell. Someone had entered the shop, but how? He was sure he'd locked the door. No matter he'd soon see the unwanted consumer off. Getting up Ethan enter the store proper.

"I'm sorry we're closed, perhaps…." Ethan began he was cut off in midsentence by tendrils of glowing, black matter wrapping around his body. Struggling as be might Ethan couldn't break free of the slithering appendages of living energy.

"We both know you deserve this Mr. Rayne." Xou'acc (Zoh-Ick) said draining the evil magic user of every ounce of energy. Xou'acc's recoiling tendrils let the desiccated husk fall to the floor with a soft thud. "Yuck" Xou'acc said making a retching sound, "what a vile flavor."

Treading Ethan's mummified remains underfoot, generating audible crunching sounds, Xou'acc entered the back room. Picking up the statue of Janus Xou'acc pulverized it into dust by squeezing his right hand. Leaving the store Xou'acc's white masked betrayed no emotion.

Sunnydale, that night

"Hey its' the Slayer Squad!" squealed a young boy with delight.

"Can I have your autographs?" A young girl asked.

"They aren't really the Slayer Squad, their just playing dress up like the rest of us." An older boy said prompting a collective whine of disappointment from the group of children.

"That was close." Buffy said underneath her gold mask. "I hate being famous. Slaying is so much easier when you're anonymous."

"I don't know being famous does have perks." Xander said behind his medieval helmet style mask.

"Yeah" Willow said rolling her eyes beneath her own red mask. "Like groupie chicks."

"C'mon now we can share the wealth. I'm sure you two can get plenty of groupie guys if you want." Xander countered.

"I seriously doubt either Angel or Cordeila would approve." Buffy said. "Remember how angry Cordy was following the incident with Machida?"

Xander felt an involuntary shudder pass through his body, "good point. Why are we out patrolling tonight rather than parting down anyway? I thought Halloween was traditionally undead unfriendly?"

"It usually is." Willow confirmed. "However the Watchers Council feels the Order of Aurelius might pull something tonight you know utilizing the element of surprise. After all they did last year, as I should know. Sorry Buffy…" Willow said catching herself.

"Don't mention it Will." Buffy said, even though the memories still stung.

Buffy knew holding the events against her new sister was wrong. At times Buffy did however wonder how much Willow remembered from her nights under the Master's control. It was a touchy subject with the young witch a subject neither she nor Buffy had any inclination to broach.

"Yeah Halloween usually is dead for the undead, but there are exceptions." Buffy said.

The group continued their patrol in silence until they reached the aptly named Magic Shop. Noting the door had been ripped off the hinges the three cautiously advanced. Jumping through the door the Slayer Squad confronted a tall, slim, silver haired, man in a purple monk style robe. The robed man continued searching through the contents of a smashed display case. If he was aware of the heroes' presence he gave no onward indication.

"Stop whatever you're doing whoever you are!" Xander ordered as the three feel into defensive stances.

"Momentarily", the Robed Man said without turning around.

"Turn around now, hands where we can see them!" Xander again commanded.

"Malik, Scylla be dears take care of these insolent children." The Robed Man said.

Hearing two deep growls from behind the Slayer Squad members turned around. There standing in the doorway were two armor wearing vampires with long black hair already sporting their game faces. One was male the other female.

"We shall suck the marrow from your bones." Malik snarled.

"And fest upon your entrails." Scylla said, licking her lips.

"Are you always so friendly?" Buffy laughed nervously.

"Shouldn't you two be attending a bondage themed Halloween party somewhere?" Xander joked.

"Laugh while you can." Scylla hissed baring her fangs. "We are the elite honor guard of Lord Barlow we have never been defeated in over two thousand years."

"There's a first time for everything." Buffy said spraying the two ancient vampires straight in the kissers with twin streams of holy water and garlic concentrate.

The vampires screamed in pain clutching their smoking faces. Willow recited a familiar incantation projecting a powerful gust of wind which pushed the unprepared vampires out the doorway into the street beyond. Buffy & Willow pursued the pair while Xander confronted the Robed Man.

"Okay Robie looks like it is just the two of us now." Xander said.

"Wrong" The Robed Man said facing Xander.

The Robed Man had a long, pointy nose, a silver goatee and pricing gray eyes. The Robed Man's features shifted into the familiar configuration of a vampire. Clapping his hands together four more vampires, two males two females, appeared from the back of the shop.

"Cover me" The Robed Vampire ordered pointing at Xander. The four new arrivals complied placing themselves between the White Knight and his intended target. While Xander spared with the other vampires the Robed Vampire escaped via the back entrance.

Outside Buffy and Willow had their hands full. The warrior vampires Scylla & Malik were proving more than worthy adversaries. Making full recoveries from their earlier missteps the pair were slowly overwhelming the female members of the Slayer Squad. Malik was matching Buffy move for move. Meanwhile Scylla was using balls of pure telekinetic energy to defend against Willow's spells.

"Scylla, Malik we can go now." The Robed Vampire before said before disappearing in a flash of purple light from the roof of the Magic Shop. "I have what we need."

"At once Lucien", Scylla said.

"Until we meet again", Malik proclaimed.

Withdrawing Scylla morphed into a Naga, Malik into a humanoid sabre-toothed tiger. The freshly transformed vampires easily knocked the stunned Buffy and Willow aside vanishing into the night. At that moment Xander came running out of the store, having dusted the four lesser vamps.

"What'd I miss?" Xander asked the girls.

Later that evening the three teens drank coco at Buffy's & Willow's house while Giles and Jenny researched Malik, Scylla and Lucien. It didn't take long before Giles found something. "Ah here we are Malik & Scylla lovers in the late Persia Army serving under the doomed Darius III. Rumor has it they were turned by Barlow following Darius' defeat at the hands of Alexander the Great in 330 B.C.E. They have never suffered a known defeat in battle."

"I guess they weren't bragging when they said they've been around over two thousand years." Buffy mumbled.

"I found our boy Lucien." Jenny announced proudly. "Lucien was a renowned alchemist and sorcerer in Renaissance Italy. He was allegedly sired by Barlow in or around 1400 C.E. Lucien's specialities include manipulation of temporal folds, hexes and matters of the soul, oh no" Jenny said her eyes growing wide.

"W-What is it Jenny, w-hats wrong?" Giles asked noticing Jenny's distress.

Jenny noticed all eyes were on her. She had an important decision to make. She only hoped she made the right one. Please don't let Rupert and the girls hate me I couldn't bare it she silently prayed.

"Angel's curse, the soul he was given back I think their trying to remove it." Jenny explained.

Buffy's eyes went wide. "If you're right Jenny, what would happen to Angel if they succeed?"

"Angel will revert to the uncaring vampire he once was, I'm sorry." Jenny said.

Buffy got up off the sofa. She checked her weapons before putting back on her mask. Buffy's hand was on the doorknob when Giles called her.

"Buffy where are you g-going?"

"I'm going to stop them." Buffy said simply.

"How?" Xander asked. "Last time we tried they almost killed us."

"I'll find a way. I'm not losing anyone else, like I lost my mother or my first Watcher." Buffy said.

"Maybe I can help." Jenney offered.

"Can you stop them?" Buffy asked pleadingly.

"No" Jenny admitted. "I can't restore Angel's soul those magics are lost to time. I have a confession to make. I didn't come here by accident. I was sent here to make sure Angel continues to suffer. I've been spying on you all ever since. I'm a member of the gypsy tribe who cursed Angel. I wanted to tell you all the truth especially you Rupert, however my uncle forbad it. I never planned on growing close to you all, or falling in love with you Rupert. Now you know the real reason why I turned down your marriage proposal, you deserve better than me."

"You deceived us you deceived me, for nearly a year?" Giles said in disbelief clearly crushed by Jenny's confession.

"I'm so sorry." Jenny said.

"I think you should leave." Willow said narrowing her eyes at Ms. Calendar. "I won't let you hurt my father anymore."

"Please I…." Jenny said.

"Get out" Giles said his voice low, "now."

Gathering up her belongings Jenny got up to leave. At the door Buffy starred the computer teacher down. "Don't come near my family again. I won't be held responsible for what happens if you do."

Jenny nodded recognizing the threat in the young slayer's voice. Jenny couldn't blame Buffy. If the situations were reversed Jenny would have reacted the exact same way.

Now that Jenny was gone Buffy turned to her family. Buffy's eyes rapidly filling with tears. "My life is a nightmare" Buffy sobbed.

"A binding spell", Willow said.

"It just might work." Giles said.

"What now?" Xander asked,

"A binding spell, it'll keep the Order from stealing Angels soul." Willow said. "Only the original conditions of the curse will then affect him."

"Really?" Buffy said hopefully.

"Y-Yes it should work." Giles stammered.

"Thank you both." Buffy said wiping away her tears. "Do you need Angel here to make it work?"

"That would be best." Giles said.

"I'll go get him." Buffy said.

"Buffy take Xander with you, just in case." Giles said.

Buffy nodded grabbing Xander by the arm.

Several hours later the binding spell had been successfully cast on Angel. The souled vampire was now safe from the machinations of the Aurelians. Much to the relief of everyone involved.

Elsewhere Jenny having arrived home was fumbling with her keys when she was blinded sided by an unknown assailant. Jenny's world was consumed by darkness. The next thing Jenny knew she was coming awake in disused factory.

"Where am I?" Jenny said groggily rubbing her aching heads. Noticing she was suspended several feet above the ground in a large cage. Fear gripped Jenny's heart.

"Sleeping beauty awakes, about bloody time." Spike said looking up at the captured teacher.

"You shouldn't have hit her so hard Spike." Darla said, "You could have damaged her brain, then where would we be?"

"Why am I here?" Jenny asked wincing in pain.

"You're here because you possess vital information we desperately require." Darla said. "Isn't that right Dru dear?"

"The nasty lady knows how to bring daddy back." Drusilla said in a singsong tone. "The birdies told me so."

"I don't know what she's talking about." Jenny protested. "Can't you see she is clearly insane!?"

"Watch your tongue chicky, or I'll have it removed." Spike warned violently rattling the cage.

"Oh you know" Darla said. "Isn't that right Dalton?"

"She knows" Dalton confirmed holding up a book. "A Romani tribe cursed Angelus with a soul and she is Romani. It is all right here in this Watchers diary. Here is a tip Jennifer Calendar or should I say Janna of the Kalderash, next time you pick an alias try being a tad more creative, how pathetic." Dalton said shaking his bespectacled head in disgust.

"You have the wrong person." Jenny lied.

"No we don't. We know who you are. We've been watching you for days." Darla countered.

"My friends will come for me. They'll destroy you all." Jenny said with fake bravado.

"Wrong again Jenny", Darla laughed. "Spike and I witnessed the tail end of your little fight with the Slayer fam. Nobody knows or cares you're here. You'll tell us what we must do to reunite our little family, or else."

"I'll never tell you what you want. I'll die before I help you." Jenny said.

Another vampire now entered the factory floor. Dressed in a long shelved, white dress shirt and gray slacks with a balding head and a moustache the new comer had a creepy air about him. Other than perhaps Drusilla Jenny found this vampire the most disturbing of the group, there was an air on unspoken menace which hung around him. Jenny felt her skin crawl.

"Jenny meet Marcus one of Angelus' greatest creations." Darla said. "Marus was sired by Angelus in 1800 Belgium, against my wishes I might add. See Marcus isn't like most vampires he prefers hurting people physically rather than outright killing them. He is a master torturer. You'll find he's rather reserved, soft spoken, shy even expect around children. He loves kids, well he loves doing nasty things with them before eating them." Darla added with a shrug. "I now leave you to his tender mercies. Make her talk Marcus."

The other vampires left the room. Marcus turned his pale blue eyes on Jenny. His gaze seemed to see into her very soul, violating her inner most self.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: The Fruits of Betrayal

By

Celgress

_Brussels 1800 C.E., night_

"_And stay out nobody wants your kind here! You sick bastard!" The burly bartender said throwing the well dressed, balding man into the street. Behind the bartender a group of men laughed at the balding man's misfortune. "Take this filth with you!" The bartender roared throwing several sheets of paper out the door._

_The blading man frantically tried to retrieve the pages as passing carriages hurried by. A shadow fell over the balding man blotting out the nearby street lamp. "Please sir I don't want any more trouble." The balding man said._

"_Did you draw this laddie?" The handsome brown haired man asked examining one of the pictures. "I'm Angelus by the way. What is your name?"_

"_I'm Marcus. Yes I did draw it." Marcus said._

"_Very nice, do you enjoy the sort of things drawn here Marcus? I know do." Angelus said with a wide smile._

"_You do?" Marcus said in astonishment__._

"_I sure do. I enjoy all forms of sexual depravity Marcus my boy. Perhaps we can help each other." Angelus said pulling Marcus up off the muddy ground._

"_I'm not interested in men, only children." Marcus said._

"_Nor I'm I interested in men, not usually." Angelus said. "I see by your drawings you enjoying inflicting pain too, as do I. See our meeting was meant to be. We are kindred spirits you and I. Marcus I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Angelus put his arm Marcus the two slowly walked away into the night. _

Sunnydale early November 1997, night

Jenny Calendar lay in the squalid cage. She could no longer stand. Earlier in the evening her vampire tormentor had smashed each of her toes individually with a ball peen hammer. The once lovely computer teacher was in a deplorable state. Following three nights of ferocious, none stop torture at the hands of the vampire Marcus Jenny's body was severely battered, bruised and burnt. Darla's only restriction placed upon Marcus' ravenous appetite for physical mutilation was that Jenny's tongue, brain & ears were to remain intact so she could eventually provide them with the information they sought, once Marcus wore down her remaining resistance.

"Jenny" Marcus said softly. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll set you free, this very instant."

"Go to Hell you vampire freak", Jenny said gritting her teeth. It hurt even to talk. The night before Marcus had thrown a pot of scolding water in her face. Her countenance now had a ruddy look about it. Her blistered skin was slowly, painfully peeling off exposing the angry red flesh beneath.

"I see now physical pain is not enough." Marcus said. "More is required. Bring in our special guests. What I'm about to do is your fault, keep that in mind Jenny. You are forcing my hand."

Two vampires brought in a squirming bag. Jenny shuddered to think what it contained. Opening the sack Marcus gleefully withdrew a struggling young boy. Judging by his appearance the child could be no more than eight or nine. Marcus held the boy up his neck. Shifting into vamp face Marcus turned to Jenny.

"My friends caught this boy along with his equally young sister playing on the swings at the local playground. Tell me how to restore my sire Angelus or I'll have my way with them, culminating in their deaths right in front of you. I'll make both experiences excruciatingly painful. Who knows maybe I'll turn them when I'm finished. I could always use a more permanent playmate or two."

"Don't" Jenny pleaded. "Let them go. I'll tell you what you must do. Please don't hurt them."

"You're no fun." Marcus almost pouted shoving the boy back into the sack. "How do we restore Angelus?"

"Happiness" Jenny said.

"Don't play games with me Jenny." Marcus warned.

"You don't understand." Jenny said wishing she could at least pull herself forward towards the bars with her hands. Sadly Marcus had broken all her fingers. "My people, my tribe wanted Angelus to suffer eternally for his crimes. They placed the condition upon the restoration of his soul that if it ceased being a burden he'd lose it again. If Angel experiences one moment of pure, true happiness his soul is gone."

Marcus smiled. "That wasn't so hard, now was it Jenny." He then left the room.

Jenny slumped further against her cage. She knew what she'd done was wrong, but what choice did she have? She only hoped Rupert, the girls and Xander could avert the impending tragedy.

Sunnydale High School, day

"Hey guys" Buffy said waving at Xander, Willow and Cordelia.

"Hi Buffy, whose your friend?" Xander asked indicating the tall, skinny boy behind the Slayer.

"This is Ford we went to Hemery High together. Ford's dad is being transferred here by the company he works for, isn't that great?" Buffy said excitedly. "Best of all Ford knows all about my secret."

"Um Buffy does he know about the rest of us?" Willow asked

"Ah you must be Buffy's adopted sister, the lovely Willow." Ford said taking Willow's hand and kissing it. "FYI I dig witches." Ford added with a wink. Willow turned a deep red.

"I guess that settles the question." Xander said throwing up his hands. "Buffy did you tell him our identities?"

"Nope, I figured it out all on my own once Buffy told me about her new friends and family." Ford said. "You guys should be proud the Slayer Squad is all the rage in LA. I hear some TV executive named Josh Whedon is shopping around a series based on your exploits. Problem is no studio will touch it because you guys are real. Their frightened you might sue 'em for royalties if the show is a success."

"Xander your famous, isn't it exciting?" Cordelia squealed tightening her grip on Xander's arm.

"I want Nicolas Cage to play me in the movie version." Xander joked.

"No way honey, Brad Pitt or bust." Cordelia said slapping Xander playfully. Willow rolled her eyes though no one seemed to notice.

"Looky here I find the Giles Girls, Xander Harris & Cordelia Case loitering in the hallway while they should be in class, why am I not surprised?" Principal Snyder said sneering at the teens. "What do we have here a fifth member joins the group, splendid" Snyder said eyeing Ford.

"Um Ford meet ah Principle Snyder." Buffy said.

Ford put out his hand Snyder frowned. "I assume your new here?" Snyder asked.

"Yes sir I am." Ford answered.

"Word to the wise Ford, pick better friends before its' too late." Snyder said. "All of you in class now!" Snyder stomped away towards the library.

"What an, interesting little man." Ford said. "Is he always so nice?"

"You have no idea." Buffy said.

In the library Giles was busy restacking books when he heard the door open. Looking up he hoped against hope it was Jenny, it wasn't. In spite of everything she'd done Giles still cared about her, though he knew he shouldn't. The dour image of Principle Snyder greeted him instead.

"Mr. Giles are you aware of Ms. Calendar's current whereabouts? She hasn't been in since last week." Snyder asked. "I know the two of you play tonsil hockey together regularly." A suggestive smirk formed on Snyder's troll like face.

Ignoring Snyder's innuendo loaded comment Giles forged on shelving the returned books. "I have no idea where she is. In fact Ms. Calendar and I are no longer seeing each other."

"A shame you have my condolences, if you do see her again tell her to get her ass back here." Snyder said leaving the library.

That evening Giles, Buffy, Willow, Angel & Ford had supper at the Giles Residence. Buffy introduced Ford to Giles and Angel both of whom hit it off with Ford right away. While Ford and Buffy reminisced about life in L.A. Giles silently worried about Jenny. When Ford left to return home for the night Giles voiced his concerns.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything you want, just ask." Buffy said.

"I'm certain you won't feel so obliging once you hear my request." Giles said. "I'm worried about Jenny she hasn't been to work since last week."

"Good" Buffy said. "I hope the lying skank left town."

"Jenny deceived us for months." Willow said. "She hurt you we can't let her do it again."

"I appreciate your concern girls, however I feel Jenny could be in serious trouble. Please see if you can find her." Giles said.

"Nah, nada, nope" Buffy said shaking her head.

"I'll do, I'll find her." Angel said.

"Thank you Angel." Giles said.

"Angel she spied on us, on you." Buffy said.

"She didn't have to confess when she did. If she hadn't of Lucien would have stolen my soul. I owe her. Besides I can't stand by while a person could be in danger. I'm surprised you can." Angel said shooting an accusing look at Buffy.

"Fine, let's go." Buffy groaned in defeat.

The Sunken Church, an hour later

"I become one of you in exchange I hand over the Slayer Squad on a silver platter." Ford said.

"Take this boy." Barlow rasped.

Lucien stepped forward dropping a strange, spikey, purplish-gray sphere into Ford's hand. It resembled a sea urchin. The thing was contained in a small glass jar.

"What is it?" Ford said looking at the thing.

"Salvation" Lucien said.

"Consume it" Barlow ordered.

"I'd rather not." Ford said eyeing the unappetizing thing. Several vampires then seized him.

Another pried open Ford's jaws. Lucien opened the jar shoving the thing down Ford's throat. Once sure it had been swallowed the vampires released Ford. The infected teen fell to the floor his body convulsed rapidly before being torn apart by a series of long, thin spikes. Shedding off Ford's skin & clothes the new creature cleaned itself of the blood & viscera left over from it's birth.

The abomination was the size of a man, bipedal, with slimily, grayish-green skin and had a general reptilian appearance. On it's head was a long mane of thin, flexible spikes black in color. It had a long, thick tail ending in a barb like structure. It's mouth was full of fangs and it's eyes were red. Shaking it's head the creature morphed into Ford clothing and all.

"You are now a gremlin Ford." Barlow rasped. "We have given you eternal life."

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Ford said.

"We need someone who can spy on the Slayer Squad for us. Unlike a vampire you do not require an invitation to enter their dwellings. The light of the sun does not hinder you. You have a natural ability to disrupt mechanical and electrical devices. Including ones which govern the Internet young humans are so infatuated with. Gremlins also possess perception warping powers, as you've discovered. You can appear as whatever you like to others." Barlow rasped. "Now go, do you duty report back here when you've learned anything of value."

"Thy will be done Lord Barlow." Ford said before departing.

The Factory

"How are we supposed to accomplish it?" Darla growled. "Angel hates us."

"I have an idea." Dalton said.

"Share, out with it egghead." Darla said.

"Angel seems infatuated with the current slayer Buffy, correct?" Dalton asked.

"Don't remind us, the damn pouf." Spike said.

"I've been studying up on something that could turn his interest in her to our advantage, essence transfer. I can put Darla's mind in the Slayer's body, if it works that is." Dalton said.

"How will putting my mind in that bitch's body help us?" Darla said.

"Give Angel a good 'ol fashioned shag and he has his happy moment, bang-oh soul is history." Spike said.

"Exactly" Dalton seconded.

"I can't wait." Darla said grinning. "Dalton how long before you are ready?"

"Er I could try now, if want?" Dalton said booking the book that contained the spell over. "Let's see here, where was I ah yes here we go."

Outside the factory the Slayer Squad being led by Angel suddenly stopped. Angel glanced around sniffing the air. The place smelled of vampires, lots of them. There was something here or at least there had been recently.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"I smell a large group of vampires." Angel replied. "If they aren't inside now they were recently."

"Okay we better check the place out." Buffy said. "Willow what do you sense inside?"

Willow said a quick incantation then closed her eyes. "Spike and a dozen more vampires are inside. I think they place is their nest. Wait something else, Darla is with them." Willow's voice turned cold. "She's mine."

"Wait Will", Buffy said taking her adopted sister by the arm. "We can't just go in there guns blazing. We need a plan. Remember what happened last time?"

"I have an idea." Xander said pulling a large cylinder out of his backpack. "I've been meaning to try one of these babies out." Xander chucked the cylinder through a broken window.

The device landed in the middle of the factory floor. A second latter it exploded covering everything within a twenty feet radius with concentrated garlic extract. The gunk got on Marcus, it got on Spike and all of the underlings. The startled vampires ran to and fro their skin painfully blistering. Some were blinded having been hit in the face. These poor vamps were made short work of by Angel and the Slayer Squad. Fearing for Drusilla's safety in her already weakened state, ignoring his own pain, Spike scooped up his lover and hightailed it out of there.

"Finish it" Darla ordered putting on her game face while grabbing the hesitating Dalton by his collar.

Dalton did what he was told continuing his translation. The instant after Dalton completed the ritual Willow's flying kick connected with Darla's head knocking the vampiress across the room rendering her unconscious in the process. Before Dalton could escape Willow slammed her stake home dusting the unlucky academic. The perverted Marcus suffered a similar fact at the hands of Xander. Noting the dual demise of their underbosses a pair of vampires ran away dragging Darla behind them.

"Drat she got away again, darn it!" Willow said in frustration.

"Don't worry I think she learned her lesson." Buffy said. "C'mon I want to go home."

"What was that?" Angel wondered hearing an anguished moan. Looking up the group was shocked by what they saw. There suspended above them in a cage was the ravaged form of Jenny Calendar!

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: The Old Switcheroo

By

Celgress

Sunnydale early November 1997, day

"What hit me?" Buffy said rubbing her head. Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision Buffy was shocked by what she saw, steel bars. Outside of the bars stood a familiar face the bleached blonde, vampire, punk Spike, along with a dark haired beauty in a frilly, white dress and several others. "Where am I? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked looking at Spike. "What have you done to me?"

"Me love I did nothing Darla on the other hand, did plenty." Spike said knowingly.

"Darla" Buffy said. "Where is the shank anyway? I don't see her around here."

The dark beauty started giggling which set off a chain reaction amongst the crowd. With the expectation of Spike everyone else was soon laughing as if what Buffy said was the funniest thing ever. Spike meanwhile looked mildly disgusted.

"Stop laughing at me!" Buffy yelled. She then noticed her voice sounded different. Looking at her hands and at the rest of her body Buffy didn't recognize anything. Feeling her face Buffy had a sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"You've probably guessed by now." Spike said coldly. "Old Darla had my buddy Dalton swap your minds before your sister little red dusted him. Shame really Dalton might have been a wanker, but he was a useful wanker."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"So Darla can shag your boy toy", Spike said. "See your gypsy friend told us the conditions of Angelus' curse. Seems if Angelus has a moment of pure happiness he'll lose his pesky soul. Darla as you plans on getting his rocks off, what better way to put a smile on his face right Buffy?"

"You'll never get away with this." Buffy said grabbing the bars which delivered a powerful electric shock.

"We've electrified the cage love. Get comfy Buffy you aren't going anywhere until we're finished with you." Spike said.

Buffy, in Darla's body, sat back down in the middle of the cage. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she had to get free, prevent Darla from achieving her goal.

Giles Residence

Darla stretched out on her, in all honesty Buffy's, bed basking in the feeling of the morning sun on her borrowed body. It felt inviting and warm. It had been nearly four centuries since she'd felt the rays of the sun. Oh how she'd missed it. Lazily get out of bed she took a long shower, noting the tight curves and sleek muscles of the Slayer's form. It possessed greater raw strength than her old body but without any of the drawbacks. She could get use to this Darla thought.

Thankfully it was a Saturday so Darla could take her time enjoying the day free of educational obligations. Her first order of business was having a good, hardy breakfast. She'd missed eating. In the dining room she found Buffy's adopted sister Willow. Darla had to struggle mightily to hold down her hatred of the young witch. The three Slayer Squad members had ruined her life. She'd lost both her position in the Order as well as her Sire the Master, the only real father she'd ever known, because of them. Someday she'd pay them back in spades for what they'd done, with a little help from her old flame Angelus. Supressing a malicious smile Darla sat down beside 'her' sister.

"Hi Buffy", Willow said.

"Hi Willow how are you doing today?" Darla said.

"Buffy I feel terrible."

"Why?"

"I treated Jenny so badly."

"Willow it isn't your fault what happened to Jenny. The vampires who tortured her are to blame."

"I know seeing her like that it was horrible. Do you think you can forgive her Buffy? I'm going to try really hard if only for dad's shake."

"I don't know, but if you're willing to try I'll give it a shot."

Darla was unprepared for what happened next. "I love you sis." Willow said giving Darla a hug. Darla cringed. "Buffy is something wrong?" Willow asked noticing Darla's reaction.

"I'm fine Willow." Darla said returning the embrace. Darla had to admit it felt nice. It was odd sharing a friendly hug with somebody who didn't want to use her sexually. Both as a human and a vampiress physical contact had meant an erotic invitation.

Upstairs Giles tended to Jenny's many wounds. Giles felt horrible about how he'd rejected Jenny following the revelation of her betrayal. Giles still didn't understand why she'd done it. All he knew was that he could forgive, heaven help him her loved her. He only hoped the girls could forgive Jenny like he had. Later in the day Giles cast several healing spells over Jenny. By the middle of the week Jenny was doing much better. Giles called up Principle Snyder, as much as he hated to, on Monday informing Snyder that Jenny had an accident in her home and had been trapped there for several days. Giles told the principle he'd be looking after Jenny for the rest of the week. Snyder didn't like it, being down two important staff members at the same time, but he had little choice.

"H-Hello darling" Giles said as Jenny's eyes fluttered open. It was Wednesday afternoon.

"Rupert where am I." Jenny asked looking confused, "the vampires they." Jenny said her eyes going wild.

"Ssssh you're okay you're safe." Giles said gently holding Jenny in bed. "The girls, Xander & Angel rescued from the abandoned factory where the vampires were hold up five days ago. You've been her with us ever since."

"You looked after me after what I did?" Jenny said.

"Of course I did." Giles said releasing Jenny's shoulders. "I-I care about you deeply Jenny. Nothing can ever change that."

"I love you to Rupert." Jenny said. "I'm so sorry I lied. I should have told you the truth earlier. Speaking of which there is something you must know."

"It can wait, rest now." Giles said soothingly.

"This can't wait", Jenny said dismissing Giles concern for the moment. "I must tell you now. If Angel experiences a moment of pure happiness he'll lose his soul. It is the condition of his curse. My ancestors wanted him to suffering eternally."

"I see, I'll tell Buffy and Angel immediately." Giles said leaving the room. "I'll return soon as I can."

Darla was unhappy she had been unable to get Angel into bed the whole week now thanks to Jenny's meddling she likely never would bag him. Damn the gypsy bitch! Darla should have had the late Marcus or Spike kill Jenny when she had the chance. Angel was on guard. Giving him a moment of happiness would now prove even more challenging.

The rest of November was eventful for the heroes. First Giles past came back to haunt him when the demon Eyghon came calling. At one point Eyghon possessed Giles, but was tricked out by being directed into Angel whose own demon defeated Eyghon apparently destroying it. Ford had proven invaluable actually holding down the possessed Giles while Angel tackled him. At the time nobody thought to ask how the gangly Ford was able to accomplish such a feat. Next a body hopping demon K'adolh, along with his nihilist cult of human followers caused an epidemic of suicides on the campus of Sunnydale High. The Slayer Squad put on end to the cult and banished K'adolh through the Hellmouth into another dimension. Finally, after Thanksgiving, Mayor Richard Wilkins III invited a woman who turned out to be an ant like demon to town who was bent on starting a colony by converting unsuspecting men into her drones. For some reason Ford, like Angel, remained mysteriously unaffected by her pheromones, the Slayer Squad & co. eventually destroyed the wannabe Queen by electrocuting her with a high tension wire when it turned out the creature had a sensitive nervous system.

Spike's New Hideout

Buffy was weak. In fact she could never remember being so weak. Even after the vampire Heinrich Joseph Nest had injected her with that power sapping serum last year she hadn't felt this bad.

"You best eat something soon love." Spike said looking at Buffy through the cage. "You haven't had a sip in more than three weeks now."

"I told you Spike I won't eat humans, no way no how." Buffy said.

"Even dead ones?" Spike asked.

"I won't drink from them either." Buffy said.

"I can't let you die at least not in Darla's body she'd have my head."

"Then get my some nonhuman blood."

"Very well I'll get you something nice from the local butcher, happy?"

"No tricks Spike."

"Agreed, no tricks Slayer", Spike said holding up his hands before heading off to fill Buffy's order.

Unbeknownst to her captures Buffy had worked off a piece of metal from the cage floor. Over the last three weeks she'd slowly worked it into a crude blade. Hiding it in her hand she waited until Spike's minion returned later with her meal. The moment he opened the door Buffy used what little energy her current body had to stab him in the neck and push her way free of the cage. Picking her target carefully Buffy grabbed the only vampire in the place weaker than her Drusilla. Taking Drusilla hostage using her retrieved blade Buffy escaped the building. Tossing Drusilla back inside Buffy made her way to Angel's, he wasn't there. She turned around about to leave when Darla and Angel appeared. Before she could utter a word Darla attacked Buffy. Unable to defend herself in her severely weakened state the next thing Buffy felt was a stake being driven painfully through her heart. It was a surreal experience for the Slayer turned vampire. Everything went black as Buffy's current body exploded into ashes but not before Buffy saw Darla's satisfied smirk on her old face.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Triple Cross

By

Celgress

Sunnydale late November 1997, night

Darla couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she switched bodies with the current, reigning Slayer she just staked her old body destroying Buffy forever along with it. The life she'd stolen was now secure. No one could take it away. The only problem was her first plan wouldn't work now. With her original body a pile of dust she was unable to rejoin her vampire family. She could always get Angelus to sire her new form once he lost his soul. The more she considered her options the more she realized staying the Slayer was her best chance at happiness. The power she possessed was beyond her wildest dreams she had Angel's devotion as well as loved ones who actually cared about her. Plus she could finally get a tan. Darla's mind was made up she'd be the Slayer permanently. Only one loose end, more precisely two, had to be tied up first. Spike and Drusilla had to go. The two knew her secret she couldn't risk them blabbing. She entertained no illusions they wouldn't keep their mouths shut now she had no intentions of helping them.

When Darla got 'home' she happily explained to Giles, Willow & Jenny how 'Darla' had ambushed her and Angel. She then described in vivid detail how she had finally slain the dastardly vampiress who'd plagued them all for more than a year now. While happy for her adopted sister Willow confessed she'd wanted to do the honors. Destroying Darla had been the red headed witch's obsession ever since her hypnotic trance had been broken. Once the round of congratulations ended Darla excitedly explained her plan for dealing with the remnants of 'Darla's' gang.

Knowing the location of their fallback base, which Darla later claimed she learned by roughing up a fledgling, three nights later The Slayer Squad, Angel & Ford ambushed the unsuspecting vampires. While Ford and Angel dropped holy water bottles from above The Slayer Squad attacker from the group, in a matter of minutes Spike's gang was all but destroyed. Darla, in her gold Slayer costume, squared off against the few remaining survivors. Xander and Willow did likewise. In the resulting confusion, made worse by a disorientation spell caste by Willow, Spike had been separated from Drusilla. Spike looked on in horror as Darla zeroed in on his disabled lover.

"Goodbye Drusilla" Darla said viciously staking the raven haired vampiress in the white dress.

"Why are you being so mean Gra…." Drusilla never finished her sentence. Before Spike's horrified eyes the creature he'd devoted himself to for over a century, his beloved sire crumbled into ashes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike screamed tossing Willow aside. "You bitch I'll kill you!" Spike barreled towards Darla only to be stopped by Xander who clotheslined the bleached, blonde vampire nearly out of his boots.

"Its' over Spike", Angel said dropping from the catwalk above Ford right behind him. "Drusilla, Darla, Marcus, Dalton they're all gone you're alone now. Don't make us kill you to, leave Sunnydale don't come back."

Picking himself up off the ground Spike glanced around the large room. Seeing he was highly outnumbered. Spike snarled then backed slowly away. Shooting Darla a poisonous glare he broke into a run. Soon he had fled the building.

"We should've staked him." Darla said hands on her hip.

"I agree." Xander seconded.

"Without the others he isn't much of a threat." Angel said. "Trust me Spike has never been an independent thinker. Now we can concerntrate of taking down the Order of Aurelius without distraction."

"Let's go home." Willow said. "I hate these icky warehouses. They give me the creeps." The others agreed.

The Sunken Church, the following day

"Spike was the only survivor of our raid." Ford explained in gremlin form. "The Whirlwind is no more my lord." Gremlin Ford bowed before the seated Barlow.

"Excellent" Barlow rasped. "The irritant has been excised. The path is now clear. My plans can proceed unfettered. You have done well Ford once the Slayer Squad is no more you may go where you please."

"Thank you I am truly honored by your praise my liege." Ford said taking another bow. "All things considered I'd rather stay in your employee."

"You have proven yourself worthy of my continued interest, so be it. My primary thrall Richard Straker shall soon arrive in Sunnydale. Seek him out loyally serve him as you have me Ford." Barlow rasped. "I sense a titanic shift in the balance of good and evil is about to occur. We must be ready."

"Thy will be done Lord Barlow." Ford said withdrawing from the ruin.

Elsewhere in Sunnydale

Spike spent the next two weeks in a daze. With Drusilla gone he'd lost his purpose. Spike's actions had been directed by strong females his entire life and unlife, first by his mother than by his sire and lover Drusilla. Now these influences had been removed Spike was directionless, adrift. Drinking himself into a stupor Spike ignored the world around him. He desperately wanted the pain to go away. When he came to himself again Spike was in for a surprise.

"What hit me?" Spike murmured rolling over in the bed of the seedy motel. Red light from the flashing neon sign outside bathed the bed in a sickly glow. Getting up Spike discovered he was nude. He was looking around the room for his clothes when his search was interrupted by a female voice.

"About time you got up sleepy head."

Turning around Spike was greeted by a hot, young, blonde woman he'd never seen before. "Who in the blue hell are you?" Spike demanded.

"I'm your girlfriend silly Harmony, remember?" Harmony said cheerily.

"Look I don't know what we did when I was drunk, but you're not my bird." Spike said finding his pants under the bed. Pulling them on he added. "Besides a long term relationship would never work between us sweetie. I doubt we're compatible."

"You mean because you're a vampire?" Harmony said momentarily stunning Spike. "Blondie Bear that isn't a problem anymore, remember you made me one too?" Harmony's features shifted into vampire configuration. "Which reminds me it wasn't very nice of you leaving me dead on the floor like that, shame on you", Harmony said wagging her figure. "It was a whole day before I revived you know. I wouldn't forgive you if you weren't so cute."

"Dammit" Spike said lacing up his boots. "Harmony is it?" Harmony bobbed her head. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Somebody is grumpy tonight." Harmony teased slipping back into her human face.

"I don't know why I made you. We are nothing alike." Spike grumbled his missing memories slowly returning.

"Because we have great chemistry, let me show you Blondie Bear." Harmony said literally jumping on Spike. At first Spike resisted but soon he gave into Harmony's advances. Before long the two blonde vampires had destroyed all the furniture in the room with their rampant lovemaking an activity which continued unabated for the next several hours.

Harmony was certainly affectionate Spike thought. A guy could get use to this. With a contented smile on his face Spike watched the naked Harmony sashay her way into the bathroom. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Listening to the running water Spike started to drift off. He glanced over at the window only to do a deep take. What he saw there couldn't be real, could it? No it was impossible even by the standards of his unusual existence. Looking away he turned back again. The familiar figure was still there staring back at him while tapping her foot. Her expression was one of annoyance. Spike jumped out of bed scrambling towards the far wall.

"It can't be you're dead!" Spike said accusingly. "How can you be here now? It is impossible. What in the blue hell is going on?"

"You have no idea what I've gone through to be here." Buffy said. "Now I've made it back you're going to help me Spike."

"Help you do what exactly?" Spike asked fearfully.

"Reclaim my body and my life. The life you helped Darla steal." Buffy said.

"Hey that was all Darla and Dalton. I had nothing to do with it." Spike retorted. "Why should I help you? I'm a vampire you're the Slayer, we aren't exactly natural allies."

"Because one if you don't I'll haunt you until the end of time. I won't make it a pleasant experience either." Buffy said ticking off points on her fingers. "Two you want revenge against that skank Darla as much, maybe even more if possible, than I do. Three Darla doesn't deserve my life or happiness her recent actions alone prove such, don't you agree?"

"All right", Spike said after thinking Buffy's proposal over for a few moments. "What must I do?"

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Buffy's Journey

By

Celgress

"How does it feel with your name on a tombstone while you're surrounded by the living dead? Some kind of curse hanging over your shoulder, I'll haunt you like a specter of regret."

Bad Voodoo (2010) Kreeps

"_Buffy Anne Giles née Summers you return sooner than expected." Said a voice which seemed to come from everywhere within the white, cloud like void Buffy suddenly found her in._

"_Where am I?" Buffy asked floating aimlessly through the void._

"_The answer is determined by your perspective." The Voice stated. It sounded neither masculine nor feminine._

"_Am I dead?" Buffy said. "I remember Darla staking me."_

"_Simply put__,__ you are not dead rather your soul is merely dislocated__.__" The Voice stated._

"_You said I 'return sooner than expected' What do you mean? Have I been here before?" Buffy said searching the void vainly with her eyes for the source of the mysterious voice._

"_At the end of another lifetime you were." The Voice stated it seemed to come from all around her; left, right, up, down, in front, behind._

"_I don't understand." Buffy said honestly. "I've lived before? Are we talking reincarnation, if so why don't I remember my past life or lives?"_

"_After a fashion, your memory of your previous life has been removed." The Voice Stated._

"_Removed by whom?"_

"_By us, the Powers That Be", The Voice answered._

"_You're the Powers That Be?"_

"_Partially"_

"_Why did you remove my memories?"_

"_Enough questions we must act fast. Your corporal existence cannot end in this manner. We forbid it." The Voice stated. "Because your physical shell is currently occupied by the demon designated Darla we cannot simply return you to it. Consequently we must affect your return to the corporal plane via unorthodox means. Behold the pathway of souls opens. Obstacles shall hinder you along the way. Do not be deceived by the tricksters of fate. Choose your destination wisely, Buffy Anne Giles née Summers__.__" The Voice said softly as if heard from a great distance._

"_Wait there is so much more I want, I need to know." Buffy pleaded. Everything dissolved into a kaleidoscope of color accompanied by sound and the sensation of rushing water._

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy wake up you're going to be late.", said a strangely familiar voice.

"You would not believe the dream I had." Buffy said waking up with a yawn.

"I think I might." The Master said glaring at Buffy with his fiery, red eyes.

"You but you can't be here you're…." Buffy said gripping her comforter tightly.

"Dead, last time I checked so are you Slayer." The Master said.

"I'm not dead. The Powers That Be told me so." Buffy said.

"Then why are you here in Hell with us?" The Master taunted.

"Us?", Buffy said.

"Us", said Luke, the Three and every other demon Buffy had slain since coming to Sunnydale. They surrounded her bed which turned into a pile of rocks in a fiery cavern.

"I don't belong here with you, this isn't real." Buffy said.

"Yet here you are Slayer", said her original nemesis Lothos. "How we have waited for this moment. I'll enjoy ripping your heart out and devouring it before your startled eyes over and over and over again. You see Hell is about repetition, in our mind I think most of realize it Buffy."

"Stay away from me, all of you!" Buffy shrieked backing up against a wall of solid rock.

"Or you'll do what Slayer?" Lothos laughed in her face. "We are already dead. Besides you are weaponless. There is nothing you can do. Embrace your fate Buffy, accept you are one of us now."

"Never", Buffy yelled leaping over the heads of her enemies. Buffy continued running until she reached a dead end. Frantically searching for a way out she noticed the rock wall seemed hollow. Hearing her pursuers closing in from behind she hurdled herself into the barrier which shattered.

Buffy was now in a funhouse made up of image distorting mirrors. Everywhere she turned she saw warped depictions of herself. As she examined the images more carefully they changed becoming vampire and demonic versions of herself.

"We are what you fear must." They said in unison. "That which you won't even admit to yourself, we are the inner darkness that is within your soul. Give in to us. Become one with us. You know you want to."

"No I don't!" Buffy said with authority.

The hall of mirrors vanished to be replaced by a dark alley at night. Buffy watched herself fight a vampire. At least she thought the guy was a vampire until the other her staked the guy. He didn't turn to dust.

"What have you done?" Buffy demanded of the other her.

"What you only dream of doing. This man was a rapist I killed him." Other Buffy said. "You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about doing the same, cleaning up the streets."

"I'm a Slayer I don't kill humans." Buffy retorted.

"Maybe you should. Think of what a better place the World would be if you did?" Other Buffy retorted.

"I'm not a killer." Buffy said.

"Good thing I am." Other Buffy said staking Buffy through the heart. Other Buffy's form morphed into that of Darla. "I'm a better lover than you are too. Isn't that right Angel?"

"Yes it is dear." Angel said appearing next to Darla. Everything went black for Buffy.

Buffy opened her eyes. She found herself in her mother's art gallery. Everything looked exactly as she remembered it the last time she'd been there. It was an eerie experience.

"At last", Joyce Summers said grabbing Buffy by her right arm. "I've been await forever. What took you so long?"

"Monsters", Buffy mumbled.

"You and your monsters", Joyce said. "Listen carefully Buffy you are being sent back for four reasons. Kendra needs companionship. Faith needs acceptance. Dawn needs a sister. Force is not always the answer hate cannot caste out hate only love can do that, remember these things they are vital to your future. Seek out the reluctant champion he'll help you get your life back, now get out there. " Joyce said shoving Buffy out the front door of the art gallery.

Buffy now found herself in a seedy motel room looking at the half naked vampire Spike. Was she back? Trying to touch the window curtain her passed right through it. She was back. Could Spike be the 'reluctant champion'? Would he help her? Only one way to find out, threaten him I guess Buffy thought with a smirk.

To Be Continued 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Triumph and Tragedy

By

Celgress

"We might be through with the past, but the past isn't through with us. Hung overhead like storm clouds wash away what we've become."

Before the Fall (2012) September Morning

Sunnydale mid-December 1997, night

"I told you luv I'm not a magic user." Spike said looking at the ghost, soul, manifest consciousness, whatever of Buffy. "Dalton, the guy your sis dusted, was the closest thing my group had to one."

"I told you Spike. I don't care. You helped get me into this mess you're helping get me out." Buffy said unimpressed by the vampire's excuses.

"Any idea how exactly I'm supposed to do so?" Spike said. "Maybe if Dru was still around she could figure something out. My Dru she might've been a nutter, but she knew a thing or two about magical energies my dark plum did."

"Yeah I'm sure your twisted girlfriend would have been very useful, give me a break." Buffy said rolling her eyes, "as if you two even loved each other."

"Hey", Spike said leaping out of bed ignoring his state of undress. "Don't ever question my love for Dru again, or our little alliance of convenience is over got it Slayer?"

"I've got it chill out alright?" Buffy said putting her hands out in a show of submission.

"You mortals think you know what love is. You have no idea. I was devoted to Dru for over a century." Spike said sitting back down on the bed. "Our love could have lasted until the end of time."

"And Darla took that away, just like she took away my life." Buffy said. "We both want revenge Spike. We need each other to get it."

"Not revenge Slayer, justice." Spike said surprising Buffy by his choice of words. "The question is how do we go about getting it?"

"The vampire wizard, the one who works for Barlow I think his name is Lucien." Buffy said an idea forming in her mind.

"What about him?" Spike asked.

"One of his specialties is manipulating souls. If we capture him he might be able to help." Buffy said excitedly.

"You mean if I capture him ghost girl. Which means I'll have to go up against the Aurelians singlehandedly, no way no how am I putting my neck on the line." Spike said shaking his head vigorously. "I've already lost my entire group."

"Can't you make more?" Buffy said. Her statement earned a withering look from Spike. "Sorry I asked."

"Blondie Bear who are you talking to?" Harmony asked exiting the bathroom one towel wrapped around her shapely body the other around her long hair.

"What do you mean who am I taking to Harm, can't you see her?" Spike asked pointing towards Buffy.

"See who Spikey, there isn't anybody there." Harmony said glancing around the room. "In fact we are alone, just the way I like it."

"She can't see you." Spike whispered.

"You hooked up with Harmony of all people!?" Buffy said in disbelief. "Gag me with a spoon."

Harmony toweled off in front of Spike much to Buffy's embarrassment. "Can you get my back sweetie?"

"Does she know what you are?" Buffy said.

"Relax she's one too, I sired her." Spike whispered.

"Stop talking to yourself its' annoying Spikey." Harmony said.

"You made her, her into a vampire!?" Buffy said throwing up her hands. "Exactly what the World needs ditzy vampire Harmony."

Meanwhile Darla was having the time of her life, well her new life, in her stolen body. Darla would have never guessed how many fun she'd have being Buffy. At first she'd loathed killing her former kind however slaying vampires got easier with time. Having Angel and the team by her side helped. Granted some of them were annoying, like Cordelia, over all however they weren't a bad bunch. Darla had found time to sneak in that tan she'd wanted though Giles was a tad annoyed she'd done so without first seeking his parental premission.

Thanksgiving had been an experience Darla would never forget. Everyone seemed so happy. At the end of the meal Giles asked Jenny, who by now had made a full recovery from her injuries, to marry him. She'd accepted. Their wedding was scheduled for spring. The thought of it made Darla giddy. The only thing which could have made the situation better was if it were Darla herself and Angel getting married instead. Someday Darla told herself. Darla had to admit it was great being part of a real family who helped and genuinely cared about each other.

Her new life was nearly perfect. If only she could get Angel into bed it would be perfect though in recent days she had started reconsidering her plot, if Angel lost his soul many of the things she enjoyed would go away. Perhaps maintaining the status quo was best, at least for the time being.

Sunnydale, night

Spike was in the battle of his unlife against a gang of enraged Aurelians led by the accident, shape shifting vampiress Scylla. Putting pressure on Willy the snitch, at the urging of his insubstantial companion, Spike had learned the vampire wizard Lucien was seeking out an artifact at a local crypt that very night. Getting the drop on Lucien Spike had tied the medieval demon up when reinforcements had arrived. At the end of a ferocious battle with great difficulty Spike dusted all the opposing vamps, four in number, save Scylla. The two now stalked each other like apex predators.

"You'll never defeat me child." Scylla hissed slipping into her more monstrous, due to advanced age, version of vamp face.

"We'll see about that luv." Spike said putting on his own game face.

The pair battle all around the otherwise deserted cemetery. Spike scoring few hits. Scylla on the other hand beat the tar out of the much younger vampire. After throwing Spike through a third tombstone Scylla leaped towards him. Not wasting a second Spike held up a stake to meet her. Scylla's own momentum embedded the standard size stake deep into her chest cavity in spite of her bronze armor, nothing happened.

Laughing Scylla plucked the offending piece of wood from her torso as easily as a person would a splinter. "Looks like you need a longer shaft." She said morphing into her naga form. She reared back tackling Spike through several more tombstones and monuments.

"Do something, anything" Buffy pleaded watching the one sided battle unfold.

"I'm open to suggestions Slayer." Spike said wobbling to his feet. The impact from Scylla's next charged threw him clear out of the cemetery.

Struggling to his feet again Spike saw he was in the outskirts of the lumberyard next door. Spying a tightly bundled packet of ten six foot long wooden dowels with attached sharped metal pins, a plan formed in Spike's mind. Slinging the packet over his shoulder he made his way deeper into the lumber yard. By the time Scylla founded Spike the trap was ready.

"Ready to die child?" Scylla hissed towering over Spike.

"You first" Spike said jumping out of the way.

He'd rigged the packet into an air compressor in such a way the packet was lunched like a missile into Scylla's chest. The metal tipped dowels puncturing through both her already damaged Bronze Age armor and her ages hardened ribcage. Squealing in pain the injured naga thrashed about. Spike jumped on her back. Holding on for dear life with great difficultly he used an industrial strength, hand held circular saw to cut off Scylla's serpentine head. Once separated body and head briefly reverted to Scylla's normal appearance before exploding in a shower of ash and purple light a few seconds later. The impact of which threw Spike halfway across the Lumber Yard.

"I owe you one Spike." Buffy said once the vampire had again regained his footing. "You owe me two now, but who's counting?"

Once informed of Scylla's violent demise Lucien proved surprisingly cooperative. He told Spike, and by extension Buffy, how to reverse what Dalton and done. He theorized Spike could sense Buffy because he'd been present when the initial spell had been caste. The only drawback was for the device Lucien gave them to work Darla and Buffy had to be in the same physical, so to speak, space.

"May I go now?" Lucien sneered in his usual condescending tone.

"Sure, bye mate." Spike said slamming a stake through the vampire wizard's red robe.

"Why I helped y…." Lucien said looking at his chest in disbelief before slowly turning into a cloud of dust.

"Why'd you dust him Spike?" Buffy asked. "We might need him again."

"I dusted him to send a message." Spike explained. "After offing two of their top lieutenants the Order won't dare come after me any time soon. Until I can build a new gang, I need all the insurance I can get. Now let's go fix you up. I'm getting tired of your company."

"Same here", Buffy said shooting Spike an annoyed look.

It wasn't long before the battered Spike and Buffy located the Darla and the rest of the Slayer Squad. The group, including Angel & Ford, were battling a gang of vamps near the Bronze. In the confusion Spike snuck up on Darla and hit her over the head from behind with the device Lucien had given Spike before his demise causing a miniature explosion of energy, which dazzled everyone. The device was one use only and burned itself out an instant later after emitting an awful cracking sound. Darla collapsed on the ground.

"What have you done to Buffy!?" Xander said grabbing Spike by his shirt collar. "Answer me right now or your dust bleach boy!"

"Guys she's not breathing." Willow said kneeling besides Buffy's body removing her golden mask. "I can't find a pulse."

"You killed Buffy!" Angel said slipping into game face. The enraged vampire pushed the White Knight aside grabbing Spike.

"I did no such thing mate, watch." Spike said.

No one aside from Spike could see the spirits of Buffy and Darla were locked in combat. After a few exchanges Buffy gained the upper hand. Dropkicking Darla aside Buffy said.

"Give me regards to the Devil." Buffy then leapt into her own body before Darla could regain her footing.

"Noooooo!" Darla screamed as a swarm of shadowy forms engulfed her pulling her down through the ground.

Buffy coughed her eyes flickering open. Looking up at her loved ones Buffy smiled warmly. It was great to be back where she belonged.

"Buffy you're alive!" Willow said embracing her adopted sister.

"We thought we'd lost you Buff." Xander said.

"You had us so frightened." Ford said, both he and Xander helping Buffy to her feet.

"Buffy if anything ever happened to you I don't know how I'd go on." Angel said reverting to his human appearance. He still held Spike firmly in his grasp.

"Let Spike go Angel, a deal is a deal." Buffy said hoarsely. "I'll fill you all in on the details later." Reluctantly Angel released Spike. "Thank you Spike, you really came through for me. Now get out of here before I change my mind." Spike needing no further encouragement ran away at top speed. "You won't believe the month I've had." Buffy said smiling weakly at her comrades.

Angel's Apartment, an hour later

"I want to make love." Buffy said.

"Now, why?" Angel asked.

"Because I almost lost the chance to ever show you how much I care about you." Buffy said. She had spent the past hour explaining to Angel, the rest of the Slayer Squad and Ford her ordeal following the body swap with Darla. In that time no one had thought to inform Buffy of the condition imposed on Angel by his curse. Angel himself forgot about it in the heat of the moment.

Buffy and Angel soon found themselves in bed. Their lovemaking was at first gentle and slow it later became frenzied and frantic building towards an earth shattering climax. Following which both participants fell into a contented slumber.

Sometime later Angel's eyes flew open. Gripped by a terrible pain Angel got out of bed and stumbled towards door. He tried to call out for Buffy but the words died on his limps. Once outside he fell to the ground rolling around in agony until his eyes briefly flashed with a golden light.

The Sunken Church, half an hour later

"Nice place you have here." Angelus said. "Not really my style though. I enjoy luxury living personally, penthouses, upscale apartments, resorts that sort of thing."

"Why did you request an audience with me?" Barlow rasped from his throne.

"Because we both want the same thing", Angelus said smiling.

"What would that be?" Barlow rasped.

"The Slayer Squad dead, I can achieve it. See they trust me. They have no idea I've recently reverted to my old ways." Angelus said the simile never leaving his face.

"Its' a trick no doubt my lord." Malik in vamp face said snarling beside Barlow's right hand.

"Its' no trick I assure you. I will destroy them with or without your help. Wouldn't it be better if we work together?" Angelus said.

"I agree an alliance now exists between us. However if you betray me in any way you'll wish you had never existed." Barlow said.

"I want to be second in command of the Order." Angelus said. His proposal generated a chorus of boos and hisses amongst the gathered vampires.

"Provisionally I grant you the post." Barlow rasped.

"Lord I must object I am….." Malik said.

"Silence, do you dare question me." Barlow hissed starring down Malik.

"Of course not my sire I merely…" Malik began.

"Hold your tongue on the matter. Angelus destroy the Slayer Squad and their allies, the post it yours forever." Barlow rasped.

"Thank you my lord, I am honored." Angelus said with a bow. "Now let's talk long term goals."

"What do you have in mind my newly minted Second." Barlow questioned.

"The usual, End of the World." Angelus said assuming his vampiric appearance.

Elsewhere under Sunnydale

Strapped to a vertically slanted operating table was a strange creature. More than anything else it resembled an android. It's basic form was vaguely feminine. The skin of the creature appeared to be made of a type of light gray ceramic, with lines of stark white around It's joints. It's fingers and toes were the same stark shade of white and ended in razor sharp points. On It's light gray head were six tapered spikes encircled by rings of white. It's unmoving feminine face was white with black lips, a small human like nose, with intricate black swirling patterns around the empty glass like eyes. Suddenly the empty eyes flickered then lite up with a pale, uniform blue color. The restraints holding the figure to the table released. The figure staggered forward took several unsteady steps then fell down on it's hands and knees (in appearance the creature greatly resembles Hexadecimal from Reboot minus her cape).

"Can you hear me? Darla is it?" said an older, auburn haired woman in a lab coat. The woman approached Darla offering her hand.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Looking at one of her strange new hands Darla asked. "What, has happened?"

Helping the new Darla to her feet the Older Woman said soothingly. "All in good time my dear. What is important right now is your wellbeing. I apologize for the new, look. In my defense your original body is dust thus it is beyond conventional repair, by either magical or technological means. I am aware you prize power, especially of the physical sort, above all else. Rest assured once you've grown accustomed to your new form and its' capabilities, I'm certain you will be extremely pleased."

"Am I still as powerful as I was when a vampire?" Darla asked, her interest peaking.

"More so, plus with your other new abilities your enemies will have a difficult time overcoming you in the future" The Older Woman answered.

"Buffy" Darla's electronic eyes turned a fiery red. "She wanted me to spend eternity being tormented in Hell! I should have let that monster Barlow destroy her! I couldn't, she is mine! I must be the one who brings about her end not some random, whacked out master vampire!"

"I'm glad you feel this way" the Older Woman said, a little taken aback by the powerful rage emitting from her creation.

"Tell me stranger who should I thank for my, unique resurrection? What is your name?" Darla asked eyeing the Older Woman warily.

"My name is Doctor Margret Walsh. You Darla may call me Dr. Walsh."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, Darla? It is your name, correct?"

Taking a quick appraisal of her new form Darla replied, "the vampire known as Darla is dead, call me Duspurei (pronounced Des-par-e-ah) she who brings despair from now on."

"I like it. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Duspurei."

"Remember I'm nobody's slave and Buffy is mine to kill. Keep these facts in mind and we'll get along fine Dr. Walsh." Duspurei said, her eyes returning to their original pale blue coloration.

"You need not worry Duspurei. I would not dream of interfering in your hunt. I have no interest in doing, how do you say, the heavy lifting. I am a big picture kind of woman. Please have your fun, you have my blessing. I have a unique vision for the future, a future that revolves around those like you. You're the first of a new order Duspurei. You are a demonic mechanoid. An artificial constructed controlled by the soul of a demon."

"Really Dr. Walsh, do tell." Duspurei said.

To Be Continued

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy with Long Term' Poll on my profile page.**

**Those familiar with my work will notice I recycled and modified an old character concept from an earlier story. **

**I've always felt more could have been done with the character of Maggie Walsh. I hope to develop her twisted personality more as we move into Season Three and eventually Four.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: When It Comes Crashing Down

By

Celgress

Sunnydale late December 1997

Christmas 1997 was a sad time for the Giles girls. The holiday season was filled with memories of what the vampire Heinrich Joseph Nest had done last year. Matters were further complicated by Angel's odd behavior. Since Buffy's return the souled vampire had grown distance. When he was around Angel explained it by claiming he was worried about what the Order might be plotting, as a result he was doing his own research into Barlow and his more powerful minions, research that consumed much of his free time. His explanation did little to placate Buffy. Who felt she'd now been cheated out of not one but two holiday seasons with her boyfriend.

Jenny officially joined the household a few days before Christmas. The whole gang helped move her stuff from her apartment. It was like their version of a Christmas party. Jenny had tried to reconcile with her Uncle however he would have none of it. Her Uncle felt Jenny had failed in her duty to assure Angel's continued suffering. The old man said he would leave Sunnydale if the obligation hadn't reverted to him. Buffy warned Jenny's Uncle not to interfere in Angel's life he merely scoffed at the Slayer's threats.

Meanwhile Buffy shared with the others what her 'mother' had told her in the Pathways of Destiny. They couldn't find any mention of the mysterious names Kendra, Faith & Dawn in any of the Watchers Diaries or books of prophesy Giles had in his collection. Buffy knew the names were important but for now there was nothing that could be done about them.

Sunnydale High School, day

"Congratulations are in order I hear." Principle Snyder said with his ever present sneer. "You two are getting married, how cute."

"Principle Snyder I doubt you called us in early on the first day of winter term merely to extend your congratulations." Jenny said from her position seated next to her fiancé.

"Correct Ms. Calendar." Snyder said taking a long swig from his coffee mug. "See most of the weirdness that happens around the school centers on you, Mr. Giles here and his young charges."

"W-What are you implying Principle Snyder?" Giles asked none too happy with the principle's line of reasoning.

"I'm saying I think both of you are corrupting influences." Snyder said not mincing any words.

"See here", Giles said rising out of his seat. Jenny singled for Giles to sit back down which he reluctantly did.

"Unless you have some evidence of wrong doing on your parts I suggest you pick your next words very carefully." Jenny said. "Your allegations are trending dangerously close to slander Principle Snyder. You wouldn't want me and my fiancé to sue the school now would you?"

"Of course no one wants that." Snyder said suddenly fidgeting in his chair. "However I must make it clear I will not tolerate any further shenanigans in my school. I want all your extracurricular activities on school grounds to cease immediately, understand? Whatever you do in private is your own business."

"How dare you…." Giles began.

"We understand Principle Snyder." Jenny said taking Giles by the arm. "We'll be going now, have a nice day."

During the first half of January the Slayer Squad, along with Giles, Jenny, Ford & occasionally Angel, faced off against a body hopping demon named Night Terror who wanted one of the Slayer Squad members as a powerful host. Using Willow's increasing magical expertise to banish Night Terror from their dimension the heroes next tangled with a reality bending demon Balsamo who had taken up residence in the newly reopened Sunnydale Drive in. Thwarting the designs of Balsamo the team then faced the sinister proprietor of a creepy carnival out to steal the souls of his customers. Destroying the sin eater within the house of mirrors the Slayer Squad scored another victory.

Antiques Shop, day

"Greetings Mr. Fordham I've been expecting you." Richard Throckett Straker said looking up from behind the counter when Ford entered the newly opened shop.

"I trust your Straker?" Ford asked.

"I am, you are a gremlin and a rather fearsome looking one if I do say so myself." Straker said.

"How did you….?"

"Your illusions have no effect on me trickster."

"Lord Barlow said I am to assistant you in any way possible. What is my first assignment?"

"Continue what you are doing, until further notice." Straker said shifting several items around on the countertop.

"That's it?" Ford asked. "I was expecting you'd have something more in mind?"

"Worry not my impish friend I'll be in touch." Straker said turning his back on Ford. "You may leave now." Straker started dusting off the shelves behind the counter, "filthy simply filthy."

"Unbelievable", Ford muttered under his breathing before leaving the store. Hearing the door slam Straker smiled.

The Sunken Church, several nights later

"You should kill them." Malik said looking at Angelus. "We do you insist on prolonging the inevitable?"

"Because I enjoy playing with my food." Angelus said. "It increases the eventual satisfaction of the kill. You should try it sometime."

"The time is not yet right." Barlow rasped from his throne. "When the first anniversary of my favorite child's death approaches we strike. Do you dare contradict the writings of Aurelius?"

"Pardon my transgression Lord Barlow, I meant no disrespect." Malik said bowing his head.

"That is five months away." Yuki Makimura said what do we do in the meantime Lord Barlow?"

"She has a point oh Great One." Absalom said the Anointed One standing beside him.

"Go hunting if you will." Barlow rasped waving a hand dismissively.

"And suffer the same fate as Lucien and Scylla, no thanks." A random female vampire said. Her statement generated a chorus of agreement.

"Cowards", Makimura spat glaring at the lesser demons distain in her eyes.

"Makimura hold your tongue." Barlow admonished. "I do not want you pressuring the other order members into taking any unnecessary risks. Our numbers must remain high until the final assault."

"Yes Lord Barlow." Makimura said looking ashamed.

"Worry not child when the time is right I shall gladly let you off your leash." Barlow rasped. "The streets of this wretched town shall then run red with blood."

"You paint such a lovely picture my lord." Angelus said slipping into vamp face.

The last week in January the Slayer Squad stumbled upon and terminated a robot named Ted. The android was preying on middle aged women using the local Lonely Hearts column. In February at school Buffy and Willow banished a Djinn which was accidentally released from a locker that it had contained in since 1937. After that mind controlling parasites almost took over the town at the behest of their mother a massive demon living under Sunnydale High, as the result of infected eggs used for a Sex ED project. Luckily the Slayer Squad and Ford, who remained oddly unaffected by the spawn in spite of being touched by several, killed momma ending the plague. A werewolf and werewolf hunter showed up in town next. The werewolf turned out to be Oz the same Oz who had first exposed the Slayer Squad to the media. In spite of their personal feelings towards the guy who had nearly ruined their lives Buffy, Xander & a conflicted Willow, she still thought Oz was kind of cute, saved Oz from the machinations of the hunter Cain. Afterwards they encouraged Oz to flee town.

Sunnydale High School, night

It was early March. Xander and Cordelia were making out in the parking lot of Sunnydale High. Something they did often. It was a damp night and Cordelia had the top of her convertible up. They heard a sharp knock breaking away from their activity the couple saw their friend Angel outside looking wet and miserable. Cordelia rolled down the window.

"Hi guys sorry to bother you. Can I get a ride? I'm getting soaked out here." Angel said.

"Sure" Cordelia said smoothing out her mini dress. Xander sighed in frustration buttoning up his pants.

What happened next was nearly beyond imagining. Cordelia opened her door only to have Angel slip into game face. The vampire griped the cheerleader roughly around the neck yanking her out of the car. Xander tried to react however a pair of claws that had smashed through the adjacent window, were soon encircling his own throat.

"What is wrong with you Angel?" Cordelia cried now exposed to the light rain.

"Absolutely nothing in fact I haven't felt so good in over a century." Angel said grinning.

On the other side of the car Xander was being held by Makimura her gang of blind Eidu monks, all in game face, clustered around the White Knight. Hissing Makimura bite Xander on the neck. After she'd finished feasting upon his super charged blood she dropped him on the damp pavement then viciously kicked him in the face. Angelus dragged Cordelia over to where the other vampires were reigning down blows upon the helpless Xander.

"Watch this lover boy." Angelus said kneeling down he snapped Cordelia's neck in front of Xander. Her limp body fell to the pavement, Cordelia's unblinking eyes staring blankly into Xander's own. Xander released an anguished scream.

"Pick him up." Angelus instructed. The Eidu pulled Xander to his feet. "I'm going to enjoy this you annoying little punk." Angelus drew off punching Xander in the chest then in the jaw then in the chest again. By the time the vampires left him lying in a heap next to his murdered girlfriend Xander had been thoroughly brutalized.

"Give Buffy my love. Tell her I appreciated her enthusiasm however her technique in the bedroom is atrocious. Maybe you can help her out now you're unattached, huh Xander?" Angelus said delivering one more kick to Xander's midsection for good measure. "Tell your friends Angelus is back. Oh yeah, nearly forgot to mention. I'll be paying them each a visit at a time and place of my choosing real soon."

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Vengeance Is Mine

By

Celgress

"I've become so numb. I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware."

Numb (2007) Linkin Park

Sunnydale early March 1998

"He hasn't said a word since we got here." Buffy said.

"He's in terrible shape they beat up him badly." Willow said crying. "Cordelia didn't make it, they killed her."

"D-Do you know what happened?" Giles asked.

"Other than they were obviously ambushed, no idea." Buffy said.

"Is there a Mr. Giles here?" A nurse asked coming out of the intensive care unit.

"Yes I am Mr. Giles, Rupert Giles." Giles said stepping forward.

"The patient wants to see you." The nurse said. "Damnedest thing I've ever seen. The boy shouldn't conscious with his injuries yet he is up and talking, wonders never cease."

"Go", Jenny said. "I'll stay with the girls."

Inside the intensive care unit a black & blue Xander was connected to several machines. Noticing Giles enter Xander asked the staff to give the pair a few minutes. Once the two were alone Giles started.

"H-how are you X….."

"Angelus killed Cordelia." Xander said cutting off Giles. The simple statement carry with it enormous repercussions.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm sure. I was there remember. Angelus, Yuki Makimura and a group of those freaky blind monks ambushed us."

"Does Buffy know?"

"Of course not, how could I tell her. There is more Angelus said he is coming for all of you, soon. It'll be a few days, at least, before I'm back in action, Buffy will be an emotional wreck once she learns the truth and Willow can't deal with the entire Order plus Angelus alone. The question is G-Man what are you going to do about the situation?"

"Don't worry there is a contingency plan I can use." Giles said his expression turning grime.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me my heart is broken." Xander said turning his face towards the wall. "I'd rather be alone."

"I fully understand." Giles said leaving the room.

"What did he say?" Jenny asked.

"We need to talk, but not here." Giles said eyeing the throng of people milling about, "some place more private."

"We can't leave Xander." Willow said wiping away some of her tears.

"We must dear." Giles said squeezing Willow's hand reassuringly. "What Xander told me can't be repeated here."

"What is going on?" Buffy said. "What did Xander tell you?"

"I'll tell you once we're home." Giles said. "First there is someone I need to have a friendly chat with."

At the apartment where Jenny's Uncle had been staying Giles, Jenny and the girls discovered a ghastly sight. The old man had been eviscerated, his internal organs strewn about the front room. Written on the wall in his blood an elegant script read 'dead men tell no tales' signed 'your friend eternally, Angelus'. After throwing up Giles reported the murder then took his shaken family home.

"I don't believe it." Buffy said shaking her head vigorously. "The Angel I know would never do such things. He is the gentlest soul I've met. He frees moths from spider webs for Pete shake!"

"K-Key phrase being the Angel you know Buffy." Giles said looking at his adopted daughter with pity. "Angel was not always the peaceful person we know. At one time he was counted amongst the worst of vampire kind."

"That isn't him anymore! He has a soul now!" Buffy said.

"Had a soul, I think it is clear he lost it." Giles said.

"Okay assuming he did, how?" Buffy said looking at her family members for answers. "How do you lose your soul?"

"In Angel's case he could have met the criteria laid out in the curse. Remember if Angel experienced a moment of pure happiness he'd revert to Angelus." Jenny speculated aloud.

"Wait a minute. What did you say Jenny?" Buffy asked her soon to be step mother a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Please God no, don't let it be true Buffy silently prayed.

"If Angel experienced a moment of pure happiness it would account for the loss of his soul. My ancestors intended he suffer eternally if…."

"No, no, no, no, no", Buffy said her eyes wild.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Its' my fault", Buffy said. "Cordelia is dead because of me. I might as well have killed her myself."

"B-Buffy what do you mean?" Giles asked.

"I swear I didn't know." Buffy said.

"Didn't know what Buffy?" Jenny said, touching the teen's shoulder.

"Angel and I after I reclaimed my body from Darla you must understand I thought I might never see him again when I was in the higher plains. We, we, we made love. It was wonderful. We were both so happy." Buffy said her head in her hands. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I ruined our lives."

"Ssssh", Jenny said taking the troubled young woman into her arms. "It wasn't your fault we should have told you. In the excitement of your return it slipped our minds it was Darla who we told about the condition of Angel's curse not you."

"You have to re-curse him it is the only answer." Buffy cried.

"I can't, I don't know how. Perhaps with my Uncle's help I could have learned." Jenny said.

"Which is why Angelus killed him", Giles said softly.

"Don't ask me to kill Angel, I can't." Buffy said glancing at Giles.

"No one will make you do anything your uncomfortable with." Jenny said. "Isn't that right Rupert?"

"O-of course", Giles said.

"Buffy I think you need rest. You should head to bed." Jenny said releasing Buffy from her motherly embrace. Once Buffy had disappeared upstairs Jenny said. "Willow you and I need to revoke Angelus' invitation right away, before something else happens. Once we've done so then we can work up a more powerful protection spell. Our home needs to be secure, now more than ever."

Picking up the phone Giles placed an overseas call to the Watchers Council HQ in England. Unlike last time he got results. The Council agreed the situation had indeed grown dire in part due to their neglect. They were dispatching additional resources including weapons and a special strike team immediately to Sunnydale. Their mission grant any and all assistance necessary in neutralizing the threat posed by the Order of Aurelius.

While Xander convalesced in the hospital and the Slayer Squad awaited reinforcements Willow & Buffy along with Ford barely managed to pervert a mystical ring of a long dead samurai from falling into the claws of the Aurelians. This was Buffy's first confrontation with Angelus. The renewed demon taunted his former lover saying many cruel things.

The next week Sunnydale was experiencing an epidemic of sleep deprivation caused by a newly arrived demon. Xander, now fully healed, took the lead in killing the slimily critter. Unable to attend Cordelia's funeral, because her parents didn't want him there, the White Knight had retreated deep within himself. A development that greatly concerned the others, unfortunately it was one they couldn't do anything about. He also became obsessed with killing Angelus, a fact he kept secret. At long last the new weapons arrived followed closely by the special strike team both had been delayed by unexpected circumstances.

Sunnydale Motel late March 1998, day

The ten member special strike team, comprised of six men and four women three of which were magic users, inventoried their supplies, including their weapons. Judging by all intelligence they'd received cleaning out the Aurelian nest would not be an easy task. They'd opted to wait until Kendra the new Slayer arrived in few days more before launching their assault, the greater the number of skilled warriors with them when the time came the better.

"Any of you want to share a pizza?" One of the men asked picking up the phone.

"Sure why not", one of the women said. "When it Rome and all that."

"American food", an older man scoffed wrinkling his nose in disgust, the others laughed at their comrade's show of distain.

The lights suddenly flickered. The TV went on the fritz. One of the women pounded the remote control trying vainly to restore reception. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy, oppressive. Without warning both the single window and the door exploded into millions of pieces. The group covered their eyes to avoid the flying debris. When the group looked up a lone figure stood in the now open doorway. It was Xou'acc (Zoh-Ick) the Contaminator.

"Destroy the abomination!" The Older Man who had spoken earlier ordered recognizing the entity at once and the threat it posed.

One man stepped forward plunging an ancient dagger covered in mysterious symbols into Xou'acc's chest. The blade crumbled turning to powder on contact. Black tendrils reached out draining the man in a matter of seconds. Another man unloaded a clip from an Uzi machine gun at Xou'acc. The bullets had no effect. Eight large tendrils surged out of Xou'acc's each speared a member of the special strike team threw his or her chest. Soon only Xou'acc and the Older Man remained alive.

"One day", Xou'acc said gliding across the floor towards his sole remaining adversary. "I shall gain vengeance for everything the Watchers Council took away. In the meantime I'll content myself with frustrating their designs. I wonder what flavor are you my friend." Behind the emotionless, white mask the sound of smacking lips could distinctly be heard.

London, England

The members of the Watchers Council sat around a large, round, ornate, wooden table. Each sat in a high back leather chair. Some were consuming England's favorite beverage, while others were reading the latest edition of the London Times. All were as stuffy as they appeared.

"All right than" said Quentin Travers. "On to our next order of business…."

Before Travers could continue a series of loud bangs sounded overhead followed by the collapse of the ceiling. When the dust and debris cleared it was revealed the large ornate table had been broken in half. Standing in the rumble was a white & gray feminine figure. The figure resembled a living statue made of some type of ceramic material.

"What is the meaning of this indignity?" Travers demanded. "We are the Watchers Council. Our proceedings are sacrosanct. We shall not be interrupted by any demonic ruffian off the street! Who are you? I demand your name, and why you are here!?"

"My name is Duspurei (Des-par-e-ah) she who brings despair." Duspurei said her voice betraying not a hint of emotion. "I'm here on behalf of my new benefactor. You represent the past we represent the future. You are no longer relevant, no longer needed. You are being retired."

Before any of the Twelve Council Members could so much as catch their breath Duspurei had executed each and every one of them. In one, continuous, fluid, wind milling motion Duspurei spiraled around slitting the throats of the Council Members with her gleaming white, razor sharp claws. The either attack was over in last than ten seconds.

"Far too easy", Duspurei said looking down at her vanquished foes.

To Be Continued

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy with Long Term' Poll on my profile page.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Red Wedding

By

Celgress

"I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed. What have I become? What have I done? I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame. And I understood, cause I feel the same."

Wrong Side of Heaven (2014) Five Finger Death Punch

Sunnydale early April 1998

"Thank you", Giles said putting the receiver down.

"What is it?" Jenny asked noting the troubled look on her fiancé's face. After everything that'd recently happened Jenny dreaded the answer.

"The Watchers Council all twelve members, including Chairman Quentin Travers, were assassinated yesterday by an as unidentified demon, they fear it is a new breed." Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What does this mean for our ongoing struggle with the Aurelians?" Jenny said the coffee cup in her hands shaking slightly.

"It means we can expect no further help in the immediate future beyond what we've already received." Giles said looking tired. "They have to pick new leadership. The entire Council has never been wiped out before in a single setting frankly the situation is without precedent.

"Do they think the deaths of the councilmembers are connected with those of the special strike team here in Sunnydale? Do they think the Order or it's affiliates are behind the attacks?"

"They don't know the circumstances are still under investigation. They don't even yet know how the demon bypassed their security measures."

"Rupert perhaps we should call off the wedding? I doubt we can resolve our current situation in the next few weeks. Maybe we can have it later in the summer instead?"

"Never" Giles said sitting down besides Jenny taking her hands in his. "I will not let them take this away from us. Our family needs something to celebrate."

"But it isn't safe." Jenny said.

"In my line of work the sad fact is it'll never be safe." Giles said with a smile. "We can't let fear rule our lives darling, even if the fear is justified."

The Sunken Church

"_Doom shall fall when the Ancient One cometh to the Mouth of Hell. Under his august leadership the brethren of Aurelius shall be redeemed as the wheat is separated from the chaff. The champion shall fall, brought low by Cupid's arrow. Death shall then strike the circle of the Accursed Three not once, not twice but thrice. As he who dances in the lonely places looks on, everlasting darkness falls over the most loyal of companions. So it is written so shall it be."_ Absalom said reading from the writings of the vampire prophet Aurelius. The ever present Anointed One by his side. "Rejoice brethren the time of triumph has arrived!"

"Read the last page Absey buddy." Angelus said.

"What", Absalom said in confusion.

"There is another page after the one you just read." Angelus said taking the book. "The final two pages are stuck together, here." Angelus gently separated the leafs of the ancient tome. "Ah interesting stuff, very interesting indeed." Angelus whispered reading the finale passage.

"Don't leave us in suspense Angelus what does it say?" Malik asked looking at the other vampire impatiently.

"_The scared joining of the accursed runs red. Three champions of light fall when the forgotten sleeper prepares to awake. Doom comes in flames the destiny of the Order is fulfilled. The end cometh brethren heed my words!"_

"What does it mean?" Yuki Makimura said looking at the Latin text over Angelus' shoulder.

"It means our time has nearly arrived my children." Barlow rasped from his throne. "Before the end however we give the Watcher and his little gypsy wench a wedding that shall live in infamy."

"Fun times ahead", Angelus said rubbing his hands together. "I can hardly wait."

Giles Residence the next day

"Hello does a Mr. Giles live here?" A young dark skinned woman dressed in black top and gray slacks asked in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Whom my I ask is calling." Jenny said after opening the front door.

"Tell Mr. Giles Kendra the Vampire Slayer has arrived."

"Excuse me Kendra the what?" Jenny said in disbelief.

"Kendra the Vampire Slayer madam", Kendra said.

"Jenny Calendar my name is Jenny Calendar you may call me Jenny if you wish?"

"I couldn't do that madam. I must show my elders the proper respect."

"Alright at least call me Ms. Calendar than", Jenny said. "Please come in Kendra."

"Thank you, Ms. Calendar."

"Rupert, girls, Xander, Ford we have company." Jenny shouted letting Kendra in.

It wasn't long before the entire group, which had been scattered around the house, started assembling in the living room. All eyes were on the new comer, especially those of Xander. A few months ago Ford's attention would have likewise been riveted upon the attractive young lady, since becoming a gremlin, gremlins reproduce asexually, 'he' no longer had such urges.

"Wazzup?", Buffy asked, bouncing downstairs with Willow and Giles behind her.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe but bear with me people." Jenny said introducing their guest. "Say hello to Kendra, the Vampire Slayer." Jenny's introduction elicited a loud collective 'What!?' from the group.

The group spent the remainder of the afternoon, it was a Saturday, trying to make sense of the fact two slayers now existed simultaneously. After confirming Kendra's identity with what was left of the Watchers Council. The group then started peppering the young Slayer with questions. Oddly it was Buffy who put a stop to the questioning. Buffy was very kind to Kendra asking if there was anything she could do to make Kendra's stay more comfortable.

"Here", Buffy said rooting around in one of the large boxes of items the Watchers Council had recently sent them. "I figure this is yours." Buffy handed Kendra a vacuum sealed bag that contained a dull silver slayer costume much like her own. "We wear uniforms. At first I thought the Council wanted me to change my color scheme, guess I was wrong. Don't worry I prefer the gold anyhow it matches my hair."

"Thank you Buffy." Kendra said beaming looking like a kid at Christmas.

When they got a moment to themselves Giles pulled Buffy aside, "you are taking this rather well. At first I feared you'd be upset not being the sole slayer any longer."

"Me nah Dad", Buffy said smiling at her surrogate father and Watcher. "Maybe the old me, I've grown up a lot the past year. Besides the girl looked miserable when she got here, first seeing her I remembered what I was told in the Pathways of Destiny. She really does need companionship, a friend."

"You've become an extraordinary young woman my dear." Giles said gently kissing Buffy on her forehead.

"Not yet, but I'm trying." Buffy said.

April was another rollercoaster month. First Buffy ended up hospitalized with a bad case of the flu. During her weeklong stay Angelus and the Order had threatened to kill Buffy. As a result Buffy required a nightly guard. Xander, Willow & Kendra rotated through the position. In retrospect Buffy's condition proved fortuitous. A usually invisible demon named Der Kindestod was preying on the sick children in the pediatric unit. Buffy managed to destroy Der Kindestod before she made a full recovery. Then following a supernatural rampage through Sunnydale High School the spirits of slain lovers briefly possessed Buffy and Angel to re-enact their tragic demise from decades before. In Mid-May, a week before Giles and Jenny's scheduled wedding, Xander went undercover on the Sunnydale High swim team after several members were apparently attacked by humanoid fish creatures. When the Slayer Squad uncovered a plot by the swim coach to enhance his students via the use of a mystical aerosol based steroid they soon discovered the fish creatures were in fact the mutated members of the team itself. Following the coach's death at the hands of his own creations the fish creatures vanished, likely escaping into the ocean.

Giles Residence late May 1998, day

"I can't believe you all made it!" Jenny said excitedly welcoming the last of her friends inside.

"I wouldn't miss the wedding of my best friend from university for the world." Barbara 'Barb' Maclay said with a smile. "I hope it is okay I brought my daughter Tara with me?"

"Of course our adopted daughters are about the same age. I'm sure they all get along fine." Jenny said.

"I can't wait to meet Buffy and Willow you've told me so much about them. I feel like I know them." Barbara said entering the house with her bags. Tara followed in her mother's wake.

"Hi Tara, how are you?" Jenny asked the shy teen.

"I'm doing okay Jenny." Tara said softly avoiding eye contact.

"I warn you it'll be a tad cramped, besides our girls we have a family friend Kendra currently staying with us. However I insist you all stay here. This town has a bad vampire problem." Jenny said helping Barbara and Tara with their bangs.

"The dangers of living on a Hell Mouth", Barbara said pursing her lips disapprovingly. "If your future husband wasn't a Watcher I'd strongly suggest you move. Hell Mouths are nothing but trouble far as I'm concerned."

"I only wish my family were here." Jenny said.

"You don't need them." Barbara said. "Our university coven members were more of a family to you than those jerks ever were."

"I know", Jenny said. "Speaking of which there is a special spell I've been working on. I hope now your all here we can look it over together before the wedding."

"Ah something kinky to spice up your honeymoon no doubt?" Barbara said quirking an eyebrow.

"Behave Barb", Jenny said playfully swatting her friend's arm, "the spell is nothing like that. Rather its' a surprise, a gift for Buffy. However the poor dear has been through so much I don't want to try it unless I'm pretty sure it'll work."

"Sounds interesting", Barbara said, "tell me more."

The next few days went by in a haze of joy. Both Jenny's bachelorette and Giles' bachelor parties went off without a hitch. Jenny's was the more interesting occasion by far however because all of Giles' friends were either dead or on the other side of the Atlantic. As a result Giles spent the evening with Xander, Ford and a few male friends from work. Meanwhile at Jenny's party things got out of hand. The police were called when a spell the coven caste caused a small fire. Kendra for her part was mortified by the male stripper Jenny's friends hired.

The day before the Wedding Rupert's father arrived from England loaded down with gifts for the bride, groom and his two new granddaughters who he insisted call him Grandfather Lloyd. The old man was a breath of fresh air. He was nearly as stuffy as everyone had expected. Finally the big day arrived.

City Hall late May, afternoon

The day dawned hot and sunny. Surprisingly the ceremony went with no incidents. Giles and Jenny, now legally joined together, departed in Giles car on their honeymoon which in truth consisted of a two day stay at the most luxurious hotel in Sunnydale. Everyone else headed back to the Giles Residence for a meal courtesy of Lloyd. By now it was getting dark.

"Can I please have your attention people?" Ford said tapping on his champagne glass with a fork. The entire room grew silent everyone turned their attention towards the young man. "We all have to die sometime your time is now my former friends." Ford dropped his disguise revealing his true gremlin nature.

Before anyone could react the entire house shook violently. There was a flash of light, something black smashed through the living room window. Landing in the middle of the floor the black mass unfolded quickly growing into the ancient, master vampire Kurt Barlow! Dozens of vampires wearing their game faces poured into the house through the hole Barlow had created both in the mystical barrier protecting the dwelling and in the window panes. Gremlin Ford jumped on the nearest person one of Jenny's friend, tearing her throat out with his claws.

The Slayer Squad unprepared for Ford's betrayal and a confrontation of such magnitude were swept up in the tide of chaos. Absalom and the Anointed One sank their teeth into Lloyd Giles draining him of life. Malik did the same to Barbara Maclay while Yuki Makimura and her Eidu Monks attacked the remaining guests. The scene was degenerating into a blood bath!

"There are too many of them!" Kendra shouted looking around wildly.

"Upstairs now", Xander said. "We need weapons."

The four Slayer Squad members and Tara ran towards the stairs. Barlow seeing what they intended leapt in front of them. "Going somewhere young ones?" He rasped. Having no choice Willow told the others to hold hands forming a tight circle. Rapidly reciting an incantation the Crimson Witch transported the huddled group a several houses away a split second before Barlow would have struck.

The finest hotel in Sunnydale

Giles and Jenny had only just arrived when a knock came on the door. Assuming it was room service Giles opened it. Giles felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw the blade of a knife sticking out of his tuxedo, a red block slowly spreading beneath his white shirt.

"Happy honeymoon Rupert." Angelus said in vamp face twisting the knife before pulling it free. "I sincerely hope you appreciate my gesture of friendship."

"Rupert!" Jenny screamed grabbing her fallen husband before he hit the floor.

"Hi Jenny", Angelus said grinning. "Tell Buffy and the others, assuming they live through the night, I'll be seeing them." Angelus made a show of licking Giles' blood off his knife before departing leaving the distraught new bride to her own devices. Her formerly pristine, white gown now stained a deep red by her husband's blood.

To Be Continued next up Season Two final Becoming Part I of II


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Becoming Part I of II: Turning Point

By

Celgress

"There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes they're not. I'll show you what I mean."

Whistler

_Northeastern Syria 6500 B.C.E., night_

_The cave was dark, darker than the young man thought possible. The feeble light of his torch did little to penetrate the inky gloom. He was frightened more frightened than he'd ever been. The sickness had ravaged his village. Nearly everyone he'd known had already died. His siblings had all been stricken. They're only hope the rare mystical fungus reputedly founded deep within this cursed cavern. He'd been the only able bodied youth left brave enough to risk the wrath of the guardian of the craven the dreaded Turok-Han__._

_The young man heard an inhuman shriek unsheathing his obsidian knife he prepared for battle. He heard it again. Where was it coming from? Glancing upward he saw the fanged horror clinging to the ceiling. Snarling the Turok-Han was upon him. The impact of it's body with his knocked the torch from his hand. The creature clawed at his body. He desperately stabbed it in the upper body and neck with his long, stone dagger. Foul black blood oozed from it's wounds falling in globs onto his robes, beard and into his mouth, nose and eyes. Reflexively he swallowed and inhaled much of the vile liquid. He coughed and chocked on the burning slime. The clawed hands of the creature finding his throat, he felt faint. Then the pressure was gone. The Turok-Han rolled off him, dead. It's body slowly crumbled into ashes._

_Getting to his feet the young man beheld a dark figure wearing a white mask with a red, eye like symbol painted on the forehead. "You saved me?"_

"_I did", said the figure._

"_Why?", asked the Young Man_

"_Because you required saving. If I'd allowed your death the sickness would wipe out your entire village." The figure answered._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am known as Xou'acc."_

"_You killed the Turok-Han, what are you?"_

"_What I am is alone. I've been alone so long I hardly remember what companionship feels like. Before I was alone I was a person no different than you."_

"_I am skeptical of your claim no mere human could destroy a Turok-Han with such ease. You must be and always have been some form of demon?" The Young Man said picking up his still burning torch._

"_Think whatever you want, I speak the truth. I've experienced joy, hope, fear, pain, betrayal, lose." Xou'acc said. "Trust me I've not always been as I am today."_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_The same thing as you, a cruel twist of fate. Unlike you however my cruel twist of fate was no accident. It was perpetrated upon me by a fraternity of men who play god with the lives of others." Xou'acc said. "You have ingested the blood of the Turok-Han sooner or later you shall become a vampire my friend. There is absolutely no preventing it, I am sorry."_

"_There must be something I can do?" The Young Man said frantically. He reached to pick up his dagger. His eyes left Xou'acc for only a second. When he looked back the strange figure was gone leaving the Young Man who would eventually become the notorious grand master vampire Kurt Barlow to his fate. _

Sunnydale late May 1998, night

"Way to go Will." Xander said. "Where has your spell sent us anyway?"

"Not far enough." Buffy said pointing down the street where a group of Aurelians coming out of the Giles Residence had spotted the teens. The vampires roared before giving chase.

"Everybody run" Xander ordered.

"Shouldn't we at least try to fight them off?" Kendra asked fleeing from battle went against every fiber of her being.

"Against a group that large without weapons, we don't stand a chance." Xander said, "C'mon."

"They're mine", Malik said narrowing his eyes as the five teens fled around the corner.

"Angelus said…." One of the lesser vampiress began only to have Malik toss her aside.

"I don't care what the upstart said!" Malik growled morphing into his were sabre-toothed tiger form.

The five teens had reached one of the many local cemeteries when Malik caught up with them. Malik grabbed Tara, the slowest member of the group, around her ankle tripping her. When the others saw what held their new friend they attacked. Malik easily swatted Xander and Kendra aside. Willow tried a spell before being blown several feet away by a telekinetic counterattack. Buffy used the distracted to kick the beast in his ugly face. Releasing Tara the monstrosity leapt towards Buffy instead. Before he could reach her however a steel tipped, wooden stake the size of a sapling was trust through his back bursting out the front of his chest. Malik's form hit the ground. It lay there several seconds slowly reverting to his standard appearance then exploding in a shower of light and dust.

"I guess his snaky girlfriend was right. I did need a longer shaft, not to mention thicker." Spike said lighting up a cigarette. "Hi Slayer did you miss me?"

"Of course she did Blondey Bear we just saved her little group." Harmony said. "I think I broke a nail." Harmony pouted looking at her fingers.

"I don't believe it." Buffy muttered getting up off the ground.

"Yeah why are you two helping us?" Xander asked.

"Because I hate the Order of Aurelius as much as you do, probably more. The sooner that lot is dust the better." Spike said taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"I go where Spikey goes." Harmony beamed vapidly.

"Harmony since when do you hang out with vampires?" Willow asked helping Tara to her feet.

"Since my Blondey Bear hired me." Harmony said.

"Sired you, I sired you." Spike said looking annoyed.

"Usually I'd tell you two to buzz off, however right now we need all the help we can get." Buffy said.

"Who are the new birds?" Spike asked leering at Kendra and Tara.

"What did he call me?" Kendra said taking a step towards Spike.

"Lay off sister he's mine." Harmony said intercepting Kendra.

"This is Kendra she's a vampire slayer too." Buffy said inserting herself between Kendra and the pair of vampires.

"Two of you now, lucky us", Spike snorted.

"The other girl is our friend Tara. I don't think she has any powers, do you Tara?" Buffy asked looking at the blonde girl.

"Um, actually I'm an apprentice witch." Tara said softy.

"Me too", Willow said beaming. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"Oh I'm not nearly on your level Willow. I only started a couple of months ago. I could never pull off anything like your teleportation spell on my own." Tara said smiling awkwardly.

"Shucks it was nothing I actually meant to send us a mile away. Some witch I am, huh." Willow said.

"Don't say that it was good, very advanced for you age." Tara said.

"I hate to break up the witch love fest we better get some place safe." Spike said.

"Where exactly would that be?" Xander said. "Barlow got into Buffy's & Willow's house without an invitation."

"Really, I've heard of such powers before never thought I'd meet a vamp who could actually do it though." Spike said looking suitably impressed. "Don't worry we have a place that might work, right Harm?"

"Right Spikey", Harmony said.

"Kill me now." Xander sighed.

The five teens spend the rest of night in Spike & Harmony's hideout, a rat infested abandoned warehouse. The next morning they snuck to the Giles Residence, which was cordoned off by police tape. After the weapons were safely removed, or as much as they could get, Buffy & Willow talked with the Sunnydale PD about what had already been dubbed the 'Revello Drive Massacre'. Following the Q&A they were told their father was in critical condition in the hospital after being stabbed by an unknown assailant. While Xander, Kendra & Tara, who had nowhere else to go, retrieved the supplies Giles still kept at the library the police escorted Buffy & Willow to the hospital. The first thing they saw was Jenny in her blood stained wedding gown.

"Girls thank goodness you're alright." Jenny said, giving each a quick hug in spite of her dress. "Xander, Tara, Kendra are they?"

"Their okay", Buffy said. "The others didn't make it."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"The Order they attacked our house during the post wedding celebration. Barlow somehow overcame the barrier placed around it, the rest followed him in. Ford betrayed us. He is some sort of demon." Buffy explained softly.

"It was awful." Willow said sobbing.

"What happened at the hotel?" Buffy asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"There was a knock on the door right after we arrived, your father and I." Jenny said taking a deep breath. "It was Angelus he stabbed Rupert in the chest. He told me he'd be seeing you, if you survived the night."

"I see." Buffy said.

"We slayed Malik, well Spike and Harmony did." Willow blurted out.

"Wait Spike and Harmony did?" Jenny questioned.

"They want to get rid of the Order, or so they claim." Buffy said.

"Do you believe them?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure at this point I think we should take any help we can get." Buffy shrugged. "Can we see him?"

"Of course", Jenny said.

Inside the intensive care unit Giles lay unconscious a myriad of tubes hooked up to his body, his breathing regulated by a respirator. Buffy looked at the man who had opened his heart and his home to her. The man who had been more of a father to her than Hank Summers would ever be. The man who was here because of her, if only she's killed Angelus already he'd be healthy, happy. Deep inside her something snapped. Her sorrow transformed into deadly furry. Soon either she or Angelus, Barlow, the entire Order of Aurelius would be dead she was through compromising.

Later in the waiting room Jenny handed Buffy a folded piece of paper. "What is this?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Its' a spell, hopefully it can restore Angel's soul. It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to try casting it with the coven before they left. I guess that'll never happen now." Jenny said smiling weakly.

"I can't accept this, not after everything that's happened." Buffy said.

"The decision is yours Buffy. Use it, burn it, whatever you want." Jenny said closing the teen's hand around the paper. "Go take care of business, end it. I'll let you both known the moment there is any change."

_Galway Ireland 1753 C.E., night_

"_Stay out you lousy drunks!" The Traven Keeper shouted throwing the pair of young men out into the snowy street. One of the men fell into a snowbank passing out. The other named Liam slowly stumbled away, spying a beautiful blonde woman of class, judging by her fancy dress, Liam smiled stupidly._

"_Hello I don't remember seeing you around these parts. Where are you from darling?" Liam said with a strong Irish accent._

"_Here, there, everywhere my name is Darla. What is your name handsome?" Darla asked smiling seductively._

"_Liam, so you've been around have you?"_

"_I have. In fact I've seen things you couldn't even imagine terrible, wonderful things."_

"_I've never been anywhere." Liam mumbled ruefully._

"_Would you like to be my travel partner?"_

"_Lady long as it doesn't involve an honest day's work I'm your man."_

"_I thought you might be." Darla said slipping into vamp face._

Sunnydale late May 1998, night

"Who are you people?" the construction site security guard asked Angelus, Ford, Yuki Makimura, and several other vamps.

"We've come to take the rock off your hands." Angelus said.

"Are you from the museum?" The security guard said.

"Not exactly", Angelus said slipping into vamp face, draining the security guard before he could finish screaming. "Ah refreshing, load it onto the truck people."

"Where are we taking it again?" Makimura asked.

"The old mansion Straker bought outside of town." Angelus said. "Once there we can crack this bad boy wide open. Inside, if Lord Barlow is correct, we'll find the demon Acathla. Pull the sword out of his heart this world and everything in it gets a one way ticket to Hell.

"I can hardly wait." Ford said with a grin.

Sunnydale High School Library, night

"One other thing Jenny gave me this when Willow and I visited dad in the hospital. At first I wasn't going to show any of you, however I feel it is a viable option we should explore." Buffy said handing the piece of paper around the table the group was seated at.

"What is this?" Xander said before passing the sheet to Tara not making heads or tails of the strange writing and diagrams.

"It is a spell that may, I stress may, restore Angel's soul. However it hasn't been tested yet." Buffy said.

"No", Xander shook his head getting up from the table. "No way Buffy we dust his murdering ass."

"If we get him back on our side he can help. He can tell us what the Order is planning." Buffy reasoned.

"He killed Cordelia right in front of me. You know what else, he enjoyed it." Xander said.

"We can't think about revenge at a time like this." Buffy said.

"What about your own father, huh? He's in a coma fighting for his life because of Angel." Xander said.

"Angelus", Willow corrected. "Angelus put him there not Angel."

"Are you people mad!" Xander said, "Angelus Angel there one in the same!"

"Calm down Xander", Willow said.

"Calm down you've both gone insane, and you tell me to calm down!?" Xander said throwing his hands up in the air. "I say we vote on it."

"What?" Buffy said.

"We vote majority rules. I vote we dust Angel." Xander said, "Kendra how do you vote?"

"He is a very dangerous vampire, we must do our duty. I vote we slay Angelus." Kendra said.

"I vote we try the spell, if it fails I'll slay him myself." Buffy said.

"I vote with Buffy." Willow said.

"Surprise, surprise", Xander muttered. "Okay Tara you've joined our group, at least unofficially, what do you think?"

"I think we should at least try the spell." Tara whispered.

"Alright", Xander spat. "We'll do it, but when it fails."

"If it fails", Willow said.

"When it fails you handle Angelus like you promised Buffy." Xander said without an ounce of compassion.

"Don't worry I said I'd handle it." Buffy said bitterly.

"We have bigger problems sweet cheeks." Spike said entering the library along with Harmony. Each vampire carried a box full of weapons.

"What now?" Xander groaned.

"Word on the street is Barlow and Angelus are about to free a big bad demon name of Acathla at a mansion outside of town. Old Acathla is currently frozen in stone, took an enchanted sword through the heart. Once the proper ritual is preformed the sword can be withdrawn." Spike said dumping his box of weapons on the floor.

"Let me guess Acathla does more than a few parlor tricks once freed." Buffy said.

"Yeah you could say that. Acathla opens a whirlpool portal that sucks everything on Earth into Hell." Spike finished.

"Spike do you know where the mansion is located?" Buffy said.

"Sure do"

"Good take me there, now." Buffy said putting on her gold slayer outfit while selecting several weapons.

"Buffy…." Willow started to say however Buffy cut her off.

"I have to do this alone Will. Why I'm away try the spell, okay? If I fail at least the rest of you will be around to stop the Order. Okay Spike let's go."

_London England 1860 C.E., night_

_A young raven haired beauty crosses herself before entering a church. Once inside she makes her way to one of the empty confessionals. Unbeknownst to her on the other side of the partition a well-dressed Angelus has just finished murdering the priest._

"_Me mum says I'm cursed. My seeing things is an affront to the Lord. That only he's supposed to see anything before it happens" The raven haired beauty said__.__" But I don't mean to, Father, I swear. I swear. I try to be pure in his sight. I don't want to be an evil thing."_

"_What is your name child?" Angelus asked._

"_Drusilla father", Drusilla said. "What can I do father? I don't want these visions."_

"_Oh, hush, child. The Lord has a plan for all creatures, even a spawn of Satan like you." Angelus said smiling._

"_A spawn of Satan…" Drusilla squeaked mortified._

"_Yes, you're a spawn of Satan, all the Hail Mary's in the world aren't going to help your wretched soul. The Lord will use you and smite you down. He's like that."_

"_Is there nothing I can do father?"_

"_Fulfill his plan, child. Be evil. Just give in."_

"_Never, I want to be good. I need to be good. I need to be pure."_

"_You can't be. It isn't in your nature. We all want to be good at first but the world doesn't allow us."_

"_Father, I beg you. Please... please, help me." Drusilla said clawing at the confessional walls like a caged animal__._

"_If you insist, ten 'Our Fathers' and an act of contrition sound good?_

"_Yes. Yes, Father, thank you."_

"_The pleasure was mine oh, and my child?"_

"_Yes", Drusilla said about to leave the booth._

"_Remember God is watching you, and so am I." Angelus said._

Sunnydale Straker's Mansion late May 1998, night

"I'm glad you could make it." Angelus said meeting Buffy in the courtyard of the grand old house. "Anyone ever told you how hot you look in your getup? Maybe we can enjoy some master/slave role play later on, how'd you like that baby?"

"You're disgusting", Buffy said falling into a defensive stance.

"You're a fool." Angelus laughed. "You fell for my trick."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy said her heart in her throat.

"While we're here the rest of the Order is descending on Sunnydale High School. Soon your family, your friends, your allies will be dead you'll be alone." Angelus said putting on his game face. "Run Buffy, run on back."

Buffy took off running not wasting any more time with Angelus. She met Spike on the way. He was waiting for her just outside the grounds. She'd told him she'd take care of everything, just to stick around in case she needed help.

"What is it Slayer?" Spike asked.

"Angelus is a decoy the other Aurelians are attacking the library." Buffy said almost out of breath.

Sunnydale High School, night

The doors of the library flew open the entire Order of Aurelius poured in. However the Slayer Squad wasn't as helpless this time around. Xander and Kendra began spraying the vamps with holy water & garlic powder pellets from their paint guns. Throwing his empty gun away Xander picked up a chainsaw slicking through the neck of the nearest vamp and then another and another. Kendra charged forward with her double, metal tipped, wooden javelin. Willow and Tara continued trying to caste the spell to restore Angelus' soul. Everything was going fine until Barlow joined the fray Xander, Kendra and even Harmony, using a double edged javelin of her own, dispatched a dozen vampires.

Barlow hissed slashing Xander across the chest with his claws. Next he threw Harmony into the bookcases with a powerful telekinetic push. Kendra charged at the ancient vampire aiming her javelin at Barlow's chest. Barlow took the blow with no effect. Pulling the javelin free he snarled telekinetically pulling Kendra's neck into his left hand. Sinking his crooked fangs into the Jamaican Slayer's neck he hadn't been watching Xander who cut into the back of Barlow's neck with his chainsaw. Giving a strangled roar of pain Barlow dropped both Kendra and her javelin. Using her remaining strength Kendra picked up her javelin thrusting it into Barlow's gapping mouth the tip broke out the back of his head. Xander then swung his chainsaw through what was left of Barlow's neck. Barlow's head hit the floor the skin and hair of his body slowly disintegrating leaving behind a decapitated skeleton clothed in a black robe.

At the unexpected death of their powerful leader the remaining vampires froze. Xander picked up Harmony's dropped javelin throwing it he scored a direct hit on the vampire zealot Absalom who was reduced to a pile of blackish-grey dust in a matter of seconds. Seeing the tide of battle had clearly turned against them Makimura ordered a retreat.

"Willow, Tara its' Kendra she isn't breathing!" Xander said. The two witches stopped the ritual rushing to their fallen friend's aid. "Live damn you!", Xander said performing CPR on the injured young woman. "Will the rejuvenation spell, the one Giles used on us when the Master killed us. Can you perform it?' 

"I think I can." Willow said. "If I do we, Tara and I, won't have enough power between us to try the soul restoration ritual for a least a day or two. It is a very demanding spell, the soul restoration that is." By this point Harmony had joined the group, having pulled herself free of the fallen book cases.

"I don't care right now just save Kendra!" Xander yelled. Willow and Tara cast the rejuvenation spell restoring Kendra to life but not before yet another new slayer was activated this time in Boston.

Reaching the school Buffy and Spike were relieved to discover everyone was alright. Even better Barlow was bones and the Order was in disarray. The heroes soon devised a plan to stop the rising of Acathla and destroy the Order of Aurelius forever.

To Be Continued in the Season Two final Becoming Part II of II


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Two: Becoming Part II of II: Rise from the Ashes

By

Celgress

"Bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what are we, helpless, puppets? Nah, the big moments are gonna come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."

Whistler

_Island of Zanzibar the distant past, day_

_An elderly African man dressed in colorful robes sat down on the beach to enjoy his simple meal of fish and lentils. He watched the waves gently lap against the sandy beach. It was a beautiful sunny day. He has nearly finished his meal when a figure in a black robe, wearing a distinctive white mask with a red eye like symbol on the forehead approached. The figure stops a few inches from the elderly African man's left side._

"_Hello Xou'acc." The Elderly African Man said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"_

"_You know why I'm here." Xou'acc said his voice full of hatred. "I'll find it eventually you do know that?"_

"_Perhaps than again perhaps not", The Elderly African Man said finishing his meal._

"_Do you have any idea how badly I want this over? How much I hate you and your predecessors?" Xou'acc asked._

"_I can't let you destroy it."_

"_I'll find it with or without your help. When I do justice is mine."_

"_Until then", The Elderly African Man concluded using his walking stick to get up. He hobbled away with without so much as a goodbye._

Sunnydale late May 1998, night

"Destiny is a hand people, my destiny." Angelus said reading the book Barlow's thrall Richard Straker had brought him, in the middle of the large room with the open ceiling stood the petrified demon Acathla sword sticking out of his heart.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" Yuki Makimura stated looking at Angelus in disbelief, "we lost a third of our number. Worse Lord Barlow and Absalom are dead along with most of my Eidu monks."

"You don't say Yugi." Angelus said continuing to read his book.

"Don't make mock me Angelus. I'm in no mood for your usual disrespect." Makimura said putting on her game face.

"Soon none of this will matter." Angelus said. "Once I revive Acathla everything the Slayer Squad has done it'll mean squat."

"No doubt the Slayer Squad is already on their way here to stop you", Makimura said smiling.

"Your job is to run interference. Keep them off my back until I complete the ritual. Think you can handle that sweetie?" Angelus said in a condescending tone.

"I'll keep them away from you until Acathla awakes. No matter what happens afterwards our partnership is dissolved. We go our separate ways." Makimura hissed storming out of the room, taking her charge the Anointed One with her. Angelus merely grinned returning to his studies.

_Romania 1898 C.E., night_

"_Hurts doesn't it monster?" The Gypsy Elder said kneeling down in front of the disheveled Angelus. "Before its' through it'll hurt a lot more."_

"_I have no idea what talking about mister." Angelus said looking around wildly at the woods he found himself in. "Where am I? How did I get here?"_

"_You will Aurelian, the Scourge of European that's what they called you but no more. I wonder how many lives you've destroyed since being turned; hundreds, thousands perhaps?" The Gypsy Elder said._

"_I've never hurt anyone." Angelus said._

"_Soon you'll remember and an eternity of rightful torment shall begin. Your days of killing with impunity are over vampire. You'll never forget the blood you spilled here tonight the blood of our favorite daughter." The Gypsy Elder said._

"_Oh God please God noooooooo!" Angelus said grabbing his head in pain. "I can't have done those things don't let it true please I'll give anything please don't let it be true Penn, Marcus, poor Drusilla what have I done!?"Angelus sobbed. "I'm a monster of the worst order, no no please God why!?"_

"_Enjoy our gift." The Gypsy Elder sneered walking back to his caravan. "Enjoy the restoration of your soul."_

Sunnydale late May 1998, night

The speeding van, which the Slayer Squad had inherited when the musician turned werewolf Oz fled town, rammed into the gate of Straker's Mansion destroying the structure in a spectacular explosion. The blast took out several Aurelians who were on the other side of the surrounding wall. The Slayer Squad plus Spike, Harmony and Tara who had been sheltering behind several trees now came out of hiding. The group rushed forward through the gap the van had made in the wall surrounding the mansion. Kendra, Xander, Spike and Harmony laid down supressing fire with their paint guns. Willow and Tara chanted a series of minor protection spells while Buffy made her way into the mansion.

"You're here to stop my new master Angelus." Richard Straker said confronting Buffy inside the main entrance. "I can't allow that."

With a mighty swing of her double bladed battle axe Buffy decapitated the half vampire wizard before he could finish whatever incantation he was about to invoke. His burning body was soon reduced to a pile of smoldering slime. Stepping over Straker's gooey remains Buffy made her way deeper into the mansion dispatching an occasional vampire as she went.

"Hello Buffy", Gremlin Ford said as Buffy entered a large interior courtyard. Behind the gremlin Angelus stood smirking beside the vampire was the solidified remains of Acathla sword still wedged in his chest.

"Hello Ford, Angelus how are tricks?" Buffy said tightening the grip on her axe.

"A wisecracker to the very end", Angelus said. "You're little puns won't save you now girl. Ford do the honors will you? I have a date with destiny."

"It would be my pleasure." Gremlin Ford said shooting lightning from his claw tips. Buffy dodged swung her axe high overhead. Gremlin Ford caught the axe in his hands and bite off half the blade. "You fool we gremlins eat metal."

"Chew on this", Buffy said grabbing a hunk of plastic explosive with an attached detonator strapped to her arm. Slamming it down Gremlin Ford's gullet she jumped back.

"Oh shit", Gremlin Ford managed to say before he exploded splattering gremlin matter all over the room.

"Pity", Angelus mused. "He was a fine minion, oh well." Angelus ran his left hand along the blade embedded in Acathla's chest leaving a red smear behind. Grabbing the sword hilt with his right hand Angelus yanked it free, "yes, victory at last."

The mouth of the statue creaked open with a mighty groan a whirling portal began to form between Angelus and Acathla. Seeing she had no choice and remembering what she had learned about incomplete spells, kill the caster they tend to reverse, Buffy picked up the half broken ax. Rushing forward she plunged the crescent shape blade into her lover's chest before he could raise his guard. Angelus gasped in a combination of shock, dismay and pain.

"I failed. I'm sorry. I love you." Buffy whispered. Removing her golden mask she leaned forward tears running staining her face. She gently kissed Angelus on the lips, no this wasn't meant for him she thought rather the good man she remembered Angel. Closing her eyes Buffy turned away. She didn't want to see what happened next. Hearing the swirling portal dissipate she forced herself to turn back around. When she opened her eyes both Acathla and Angelus were gone.

The rest of the Slayer Squad accompanied by Tara, Harmony & Spike rushed into the room. They looked around at the gore coated walls. Next their eyes focused on Buffy.

"What happened?" Xander asked breaking the silence.

"Its' over", Buffy said softly.

"Where is Angelus?" Spike asked looking around the room for any sign of his grand sire.

"Dead, along with Ford and Straker", Buffy said.

"Acathla?" Willow said.

"Gone, I'd like to be alone right now." Buffy mumbled leaving the mansion.

"Buffy wait!" Willow called. Ignoring the pleas of her adopted sister and friends Buffy left the mansion behind. She sincerely hoped never to return.

_Los Angeles 1996, night_

"_Don't you understand? I don't want this! I want my normal life back!" Buffy said stomping away from her Watcher Merrick._

"_You don't have a choice, neither of us does." Merrick said catching up to the distraught teen. Grabbing her by the arm he continued. "Now you are known they'll never stop hunting you, if not Lothos than others. You must face the threat head on."_

"_Why me, huh tell me that?" Buffy cried. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

"_Because it can be no one else, it is your destiny." Merrick said solemnly. _

_Unobserved by Slayer or Watcher a lone figure in black watched their exchange from the bushes. Trickles of black liquid from it's eyes ran down the white mask. Soft sobbing sounds could be heard if one listened closely._

Sunnydale late May 1998, near dawn

Buffy sat on the tall hill in the park crying. She'd lost everything, for the third time in two short years. First her father had abandoned her and her mother following her being called as a Slayer. Then the vampire Heinrich Joseph Nest had murdered and sired her mother on Christmas night. Now she'd been force to kill her first real lover after he'd gone evil and the man she thought of as her true father might die. It was all too much.

"Okay if I join you?", said a male voice.

Looking up Buffy saw a short, clean shaven man wearing a long leather jacket and a leather hat. "Sure, why not." She sniffed.

The man sat down next to her. "My name is Whistler by the way. I'm an old friend of Angel's."

"You knew Angelus?" Buffy said eyeing the new arrival suspiciously.

"Nah, I knew Angel. I wouldn't associate with a bum like Angelus." Whistler said. "Matter of fact I was kind of his spirit guide. See kid I'm an agent of the Powers That Be. They told me to help Angel find his way in the World after his soul was restored. They wanted him to help you."

"Turned out great, didn't it?" Buffy said.

"Great warriors are forged in fire. It is the honor of lesser beings, such as myself, to ignite that fire. You mightn't see it right now but there is more at work in this World than the will of evil."

"I'm cursed. Everyone I love suffers and dies."

"You're not cursed Buffy. Trust me if you were I'd know. Is there nothing I can say that'll convince you otherwise? Make you understand how important your struggle is?"

"Perform a miracle that'll do it." Buffy said half-jokingly.

"Bit above my pay grade kid. However I can put in a request." Whistler said closing his eyes for several seconds.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked feeling silly.

"Look up", Whistler instructed.

Buffy craned her neck upward. Above them the lightening sky was awash in rainbow of beautiful colors. In later years it would be classified as the greatest display of Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights, ever seen so far south. Taking her eyes of the light show Buffy noticed Whistler was gone.

"Buffy thank goodness we found you." Willow said coming out of the bushes with the rest of the group minus Spike and Harmony, who had sought shelter from the rapidly approaching dawn, in tow. "We stopped at home looking for you. There was a message on the answering machine from Jenny. Giles I mean dad has pulled through. The doctors say he'll make a full recovery, isn't it wonderful?"

"Buffy genuinely smiled. "It is wonderful news. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep let's get out of here." Buffy said getting to her feet.

The Sunken Church

"We must make them pay!" The Anointed One ranted, standing on the former throne of Barlow and the Master before him. "The blood of our brethren must be avenged!"

"We should leave here at once." Yuki Makimura said. "Staying in Sunnydale means certain death. The Order of Aurelius has fallen." Her two surviving Eidu Monks nodded in agreement. The former slayer had grabbed the Anointed One, an action she now regretted, and abandoned Angelus to his fate the instant the Slayer Squad and their allies attacked the mansion.

"Blaspheme it shall rise again, under my leadership!" The child vampire screamed his features shifting into demonic configuration.

Unsheathing her katana Makimura sliced the head off the Anointed One. A small pile of dust fell into the throne. "The sooner we're out of here the better." Makimura said she and the Eidu Monks, the meager remnants of the once feared Order of Aurelius, departed the Sunken Church.

To Be Continued next up Season Three.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Salem's Lot are copyright Stephen King. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Prologue – New Allies New Enemies

By

Celgress

_Massachusetts December 1982, night_

_The young man fanatically ran through the snow covered wilderness while screaming for help at the top of his lungs. Only the light of the Full Moon lite his way as the gathering gloom of night fell around him. An idyllic country trip had turned into a nightmare. His eight months pregnant wife had insisted they go to the country so that they could buy a Christmas tree from the same lot her family had when she was a child. Although it was late in the day they had struck out. Everything was going fine when a dark robed figure had loomed up in front of their car on the lonely country road. _

_The young man would never forget the face of the figure if he should live to be a hundred. The face was as startling as it was memorable. It was stark white with dark, empty eyes. Those empty eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, pools of darkness that seemed infinitely deep._

_The young man had swerved out to miss the figure and straight into the path of an oncoming transport trailer! It was only the quick thinking of the young man which had prevented a head on collision. Swerving again the car spiraled out of control flying over the nearby embankment and ending up on it's hood deep in the forest below. Worst of all no one, save the transport driver who had fled the scene and the strange figure who had likewise vanished, had seen the accident occur the couple were on their own._

_Regaining consciousness what must have been a considerable time later, for it had been late afternoon when the accident had happened now it was almost fully dark out the young man slowly, painfully pulled himself free of the wreckage through the broken driver's side window. Standing up the young man winched in pain. Looking down he noted a deep, bloody gash ran along the length of his right side. He might have passed out from a combination of shock and blood loss if not for the whimpering sound that came from the front passenger side of the ruined car._

_Remembering his pregnant wife the young man became frantic. Looking inside the twisted vehicle he quickly noted she was pinned by the collapsed roof and door. After attempting to pull her free several times he told her he was going to get help. She begged him not to leave her even after he explained there was no other way. He saw her pale face and dark hair were coated with blood. He didn't know where it was coming from. All he knew was that he had to get help before it was too late for both his wife and their unborn child. So he ran and he screamed through the forest__._

_After desperately seeking help for who knows how long he bumped into a man, literally. The man was tall, with long greasy hair and was wearing a long black trench coat. The man was in a general disheveled state and smelled like he hadn't bathed in days, maybe weeks._

"_Please, my wife she needs help" the Young Man gasped laying on the snow covered ground where he had fallen after bumping into the disheveled man. "We were involved in a car accident, she is eight months pregnant. Please sir you have to help us!"_

"_Where is she?" whispered the disheveled man, pulling the young man up off the ground._

"_Follow me" The Young Man instructed. The disheveled man followed him to the crash site. "I'm Roger Lehane me and my wife Emily were out shopping for a Christmas tree when some guy jumped in front of us. I had to swerve to avoid hitting him. What is your name?"_

"_Angel" the disheveled man whispered._

"_It was lucky for us you were out tonight Angel. I was beginning to give up hope I'd find anybody else out here when I ran into you. What are you doing out all by yourself at this hour anyway?" Angel didn't reply and the remainder of the short journey passed in silence._

_Arriving at the crash site and surveying the situation Angel instructed Roger Lehane to stand back. Then with a feat of superhuman strength he somehow torn the impacted front passenger side door from the car and carefully extracted the Emily Lehane. Almost at once Emily went into premature labor. Angel and Roger were forced to deliver the baby, a girl, there in the snowy forest._

"_Call her Faith" Emily Lehane mumbled dreamily upon being informed that the bay was a girl, before slipping into eternal sleep. Roger Lehane begged his wife to stay with him but to no avail._

_Angel made sure Roger Lehane and baby Faith got back safely to Boston where Roger & Emily were from. In the years that followed Roger Lehane became addicted to painkillers and eventually street level drugs. Roger remarried a woman who was also a substance abuser and nearly a decade his junior. Roger blamed Faith for the loss of her mother, over time he saw her as a 'bad seed' that was born under a 'dark star'. The more Faith tried to escape his tyrannical rule by acting out the more Roger rationalized his behavior by retreating further into his belief that Faith was a 'cursed spawn of Satan' who had 'ruined' his life by the circumstances of her birth and treated her accordingly. The father and daughter never saw eye to eye. When Faith learned from her step mom that he father had finally drank himself to death just before Faith left Boston for Sunnydale she was almost giddy at the news. Faith certainly didn't feel sorry that much was certain._

Sunnydale Summer 1998

While Giles made a slow recovery over the next three months the newly expanded Slayer Squad kept the streets of Sunnydale safe. Following the fall of the Aurelian Order things were much calmer. It seemed slaying so many prominent vampires and demons in a relatively short period of time had made an impression on the undead hordes. As a result most outside forces were now avoiding Sunnydale.

Giles had inherited several million pounds from his late father. Using the new found wealth Giles & Jenny had expanded the house building on an addition which included three new bedrooms; one for Kendra the one for Tara both of whom they'd taken in. Adopting Kendra wasn't that difficult in spite of her immigrant status, Tara on the other hand proved a more rying matter mainly due to her father. While the man didn't want to look after his daughter he felt he should be compensated for her 'loss'. In other words he wanted Giles & Jenny to purchase Tara's freedom from him, something they were loathed to do. In the meantime the court declared Tara their ward so she could remain in Sunnydale.

Speaking of Tara after much wrangling the new Watchers Council had agreed to her officially joining the Slayer Squad, at least in a support role. They even sent her a costume like Willow's only pale green instead. Tara had requested the coloring joking if she joined people could call her the Emerald Witch.

Dealing with Spike and Harmony proved another sticky matter. True the pair had helped in the battle against the Aurelians still they were vampires who continued to actively hunt. Unable to reach a consensus how to handle the two vampires, Buffy felt she owed Spike her life she couldn't agree staking him and Harmony was the right choice, the Slayer Squad put off dealing with the situation.

China August 1998, night

A figure wearing a green robe with gold trim sat atop a jade throne. His arms folded across his lap. His hands clasped together within the folds of the robe. His face was hidden within the shadows cast by a broad brimmed, traditional Chinese hat.

"Lord San Sui I bare word from America." A green robed monk in vamp face said kneeling before the figure.

"Speak", San Sui said in a deep voice that conveyed a hint of menace.

"Barlow has been slayed the Order of Aurelius is no more." The monk said.

"Interesting, procure transport at once. I must test the warriors who have slayed so mighty a foe. Perhaps I have at long last found worthy opponents?" San Sui said rising from his throne. Fiery red eyes shone from the gloom beneath his hat.

Boston early September 1998, night

Faith Lehane had only been a Slayer for three months when she faced her first true challenge the millennia old Greek master vampire known as Kakistos. The fledgling Slayer put up an admirable fight. However she was no match for her larger, more powerful and far more experienced opponent.

"Tell me girly" Kakistos said as he effortlessly deflected blow after blow from the new Slayer. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel monster?" Faith spat back in her New England accent while attempting to stake Kakistos through his sternum. The tip merely bounced off Kakistos chest barley leaving a dent. Kakistos pulled the stake from Faith's hands and in one smooth, twirling motion jammed the point straight into her torso. If not for the thick leather jacket she wore Faith would have been dead, as it stood she was hurt badly the impact cracking two ribs.

"To die?" Kakistos finished with a laugh.

"I'm not dead yet ugly." Faith groaned using the knife she held in her left hand she lashed out with all her remaining might embedding the large blade deeply in Kakistos' skull just above his right eye which was also impacted by the lower edge of the blade.

The huge demon roared in pain while Faith rolled away. A few moments later Faith escaped the alleyway where she'd been fighting the monster who'd murdered her Watcher right in front of her. She had to get help, but where? Wait there were two other slayers along with a whole group of likeminded heroes in Sunnydale California, the Slayer Squad. Surely they could help here deal with Kakistos and his gang.

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Faith

By

Celgress

Sunnydale mid-September 1998, night

"You know slaying vampires isn't half the fun it used to be." Xander said staking the last of a small nest the Slayer Squad had discovered in an abandoned warehouse. The vampires had been little more than glorified fledglings a common occurrence in recent months.

"I think fighting the Order of Aurelius so long spoiled you Knight Boy." Kendra teased using her pet name for Xander. The Jamaican born slayer had really opened up over the summer once she realized she would be staying in Sunnydale permanently. The prospect of a life beyond hunting down demons had done wonders for the young woman's self-esteem.

"No doubt Kendy", Xander teased back using his own pet name for Kendra.

"Could you guys please stop flirting, its' distracting." Buffy groaned.

"Jealous much?" Xander laughed from behind his mask.

"In your dreams Xander", Buffy laughed from behind her own mask. "Enjoy him Kendra he's all yours sis. Willow, Tara any luck on that locator spell? I want to know what Spike and Harmony are up to. Its' been too long since we last saw either of them."

"No good I beat." Xander said.

"Hey now Spike did save my life." Buffy reminded everyone.

"We know Buffy." Willow said having grown tired of hearing the story after the thousandth time.

"No luck", Tara said ruefully as the small blue sphere of energy she and Willow had conjured between them fizzled out for the fourth time. "They must be using a masking spell of some sort."

"Not suspicious at all." Xander said sarcastically.

"Don't worry yourself Xander I'll do the heavy lifting if they've backslide. I know how much you hate being inconvenienced." Buffy said stomping away.

"Buffy where are you going?" Kendra called after Buffy.

"I need some me time. Don't worry I'll meet you back home in a couple hours." Buffy said vanishing around a corner.

"Nice one Xander." Willow said punching Xander in his right shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?' Xander said rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Reminding Buffy about the A-N-G-E-L-U-S situation", Willow said glaring through her mask at Xander.

"Seriously Buffy needs to stop making friends with vamps", Xander retorted. "Am I the only one who finds her obsession with seeing the best in certain members of the undead community odd, not to mention self-destructive?"

"Angel had a soul." Willow reminded.

"Fine, but Spike and Harmony do not." Xander said.

"Guys please don't fight." Tara pleaded softly. "My mom and dad use to yell at each other all the time before the divorce. I hated it."

"Tara we're sorry." Willow said hugging her fellow witch. "Aren't we Xander?"

"We sure are, sorry Tara I got carried away. I'm just worried about Buffy." Xander said. "She isn't getting over Angel's death."

"I feel responsible." Kendra said her voice cracking with emotion. "One of us should have slayed Angelus at the time no mattered what Buffy wanted. She shouldn't have faced doing the deed herself. I can't imagine how hard it must have been."

"Buffy's strong she'll pull through this right guys?" Willow said looking at her companions for confirmation, "right guys?"

"I sure hope so Will." Xander said.

In an open field several blocks away Buffy danced around happily. Moments ago she'd finished ingesting a mystic drug. The substance in question was geared towards demons and certain degraded magic users who couldn't naturally experience euphoria. Buffy had discovered the drug be accident while slaying a small group of demons who were using in late July. One of the demons had told her what the substance did prior to being dispatched. After two months of crying herself to sleep because of killing Angelus & Ford Buffy was ready to try anything that might make her feel good again. Now she was addicted to the drug using it at least once a day, sometimes several times. It was the only thing that relived her psychological torment. She couldn't give it up in spite of the dangers involved.

Sunnydale High School, the following day

"I'm telling you guys Stone Cold Steve Austin is a legit badass he beat up six guys in the ring last night." Larry said physically going out the fight at the table during lunch. "He went pow, pow, pow, stunner pow stunner."

"Larry pro wrestling is scripted." Amy said rolling her eyes. "Its' all over the Internet, anyone can read about it. What about the show 'Secrets of Pro Wrestling Exposed' huh Larry how do you explain that?"

"Its' a conspiracy they wanted people to think it is fake." Larry said.

"I don't know man." Xander said. "Seems pretty staged, Johnathan what do you think?"

"I don't watch pro wrestling." Johnathan said. "It could be real I guess. Stranger things have happened especially here in Sunnydale, remember the swim team?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good man", Larry said patting Johnathan on the back like a big brother. The two had become close friends since Larry came out of the closet last year although Johnathan was strictly straight.

"I bet you guys could whip most wrestlers' asses in a fight." Larry said.

"Jeez Larry a little louder a few people in Mongolia didn't hear you." Buffy snapped.

"Sorry Buffy, still I think you could." Larry, Johnathan and Amy had all learned the secret identities of the Slayer Squad by accidentally over the summer when remnants of the Aurelian Order hatched a plot to eliminate some of the Buffy's ancestors via time travel (these events will be covered in a separate standalone story I'm currently developing).

"Hello children", Principle Snyder said walking up to their table. "Working hard or hardly working?"

"Principle Snyder my new mommy says you should stop harassing us without cause unless you want a lawsuit." Buffy said smiling sweetly.

"Who's harassing I'm saying hi." Principle Snyder sneered. "I wouldn't dream of harassing any of you Sunnydale's answer to the Brady Bunch crossed with the Addams Family. And then we have your charming friends; the semi-jock jokester, all muscles, all brains and our local freaky chick."

"Hey", Amy said taking offense at Snyder's snide remark.

"Buffy, Willow I think we should tell mother how rude he's been." Kendra stated crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What about you Tara?"

"Oh I agree my guardians should be informed of this situation at once. Principle Snyder's behavior is distressing me. " Tara said beaming innocently up at Snyder.

"No need I'm backing off." Principle Snyder said putting his hands up while slowly backing away.

The group let out a collective bout of laughter once Principle Snyder was out of sight. "What a jerk." Amy snorted. "Are you sure turning him into a toad would be wrong? I think it'd be an improvement."

"Yeah, we can't do that. I wish we could though he gets under my skin." Willow said finishing her salad.

"Even Tara hates Snyder and she sees the good in everyone." Larry said.

"I don't hate him." Tara said in her usual soft tone, before finding she couldn't continue the pretext. "Who am I kidding I can't stand the guy." She admitted. "He is just so icky and mean."

"Strong words", Xander said smiling.

Outside the Bronze, that evening

The group was on their way to their various homes at the conclusion of a well-deserved night off. When they happened upon a pretty brunette girl fighting three vampires, surprisingly the girl was holding her own. The group watched in awe as the stranger staked two of her three attackers before the third ran off.

"Wow impressive", Xander said his mouth agape. Kendra elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Fancy fighting there", Buffy said.

"Thanks", the stranger said turning to face the group.

"I'm Willow these are my sisters Buffy & Kendra, my friends Tara, Xander, Larry, Amy and Johnathan. What's your name?" Willow asked. Everyone waved or said hi to the stranger as Willow introduced them.

"I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer."

"Oh boy", Willow said.

"I think you better come with us." Kendra said.

"Sure, long as nothing kinky is expected of me." Faith said with a suggestive wink.

"Kinky?" Kendra looked mortified by Faith suggestion.

"Astounding simply astounding", Giles said upon hearing Faith story once the group had arrived at the Giles Residence, "three slayers all existing at the same time."

Faith had omitted mention of why exactly she had left Boston including the fate of her Watcher. Instead she'd told the group she merely wanted to pay her sister slayers a visit. Faith hoped they believed her lies until she could muster the courage to tell them the truth about her past.

"What my husband means to say is we're glad to have you on board." Jenny said smiling warmly at Faith.

"Thanks", Faith said smiling back in spite of herself.

She couldn't believe it. What she was seeing went against everything her Watcher told Faith to expect after being called. Buffy and Kendra had a family who cared about them. Buffy and Kendra had real friends. Buffy and Kendra were part of a team they weren't treated like freaks or outsiders. Buffy and Kendra even went to school. Buffy and Kendra had both a present and a future beyond slaying. Buffy and Kendra were more than tools to be used and then discarded once they grew broken or dull by the Watchers Council. In short Buffy and Kendra had the kind of life Faith desperately wanted, it wasn't fair she thought bitterly. Faith felt like she was going to cry. The cup of juice she'd been given earlier by Tara shook in her quaking hand.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked noticing the shaking glass.

"I'm fine, five by five in fact." Faith lied holding back her tears with a fake smile. Faith was skilled at concealing her true feelings. A defense mechanism imparted upon her by a lifetime of abuse and neglect.

"Where are you staying?" Jenny asked.

"At a motel, you know the one outside of town near the freeway." Faith said regaining her composure.

Giles and Jenny exchanged a quick look. "Would you like to stay here, with us instead?" Giles offered. "We have plenty of room."

"I don't need your charity!" Faith snapped surprising everybody in the room with her reaction. "I mean I can look after myself." Faith finished softly.

"Of course you can", Jenny said soothingly. "Think it over we'd be honored if you stayed with us."

"Well if you insist", Faith said after a long, awkward pause. "I want to pitch in, pull my weight. I'm no freeloader."

"W-Whatever you want", Giles said. "Welcome to the team Faith."

Following a round of similarly enthusiastic welcomes by the others. Faith found herself cracking a smile. Maybe things will work out after all?

To Be Continued


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Troubles

By

Celgress

Sunnydale early October 1998, afternoon

"Hey I was watching that." Faith said as Jenny turned off the TV.

"Faith is this how you spend a typical weekday?" Jenny asked a disapproving look on her face. Jenny was feeling a little under the weather so she'd taken a sick day. The only thing she'd observed the young slayer doing all day long was watching terrible shows on the television.

"What can I say I enjoy watching my stories." Faith said putting her feet up the coffee table. "Talk Shows and Soap Operas are the best, five by five."

"They're trash TV", Jenny said unimpressed. "Don't you want to do something constructive with you time, better yourself?"

"Nope", Faith said leaning back into the couch.

"Okay that does it I'm enrolling you in school starting next week young lady." Jenny said.

"You can't", Faith said jumping off the couch.

"Your father is dead, right?" Jenny said.

"Sure is, why do you ask?" Faith said eyeing Jenny suspiciously.

"Here's the deal you enroll in school Rupert and I adopt you, make you a bonafided member of the family. What do you say?" Jenny asked.

"You aren't pulling my leg are you?" Faith said almost afraid of the answer.

"I'd never be so cruel." Jenny said her expression softening.

"Alright we have a deal." Faith said sitting back down.

"Good now maybe you can tell me what you're running from?" Jenny said sitting down beside Faith on the couch.

"Excuse me", Faith said playing it cool.

"I wasn't born yesterday Faith you've been on edge ever since you arrived here. What is wrong? I can't help you unless I knew what type of trouble you're in."

"A vampire is after me, okay."

"We can easily handle that."

"He's not just any ordinary vampire either, he's old and powerful." Faith said taking a deep breath. "He's called Kakistos."

Willy's Bar, afternoon

"I told you I don't have any more Zip, okay?" Willy said cowering in fear from his enraged patron.

"When will you be getting more?" Buffy asked starring menacingly at Willy her hands balled into fists.

"I have no idea word on the street is the guy who usually makes the stuff, a vamp chemist, got himself staked by one of your team mates a few nights back." Willy said putting his hands up in front of his face, "please don't hurt me."

Buffy cursed under her breath. "Thanks for the intel Willy, I'll be in touch." The Slayer said leaving the ruined bar. Once outside Buffy broke down crying head in her hands, pulling herself back together a few minutes later she headed home.

Once home Buffy slouched in her seat at the supper table while next to her Kendra and Xander played footsie. "God take it upstairs." Buffy snapped glaring at Xander and Kendra after the former bumped her leg for the third time. Everyone looked at Buffy, Xander & Kendra until Giles loudly cleared his throat.

"Another dangerous master vampire is coming to town. His name is Kakistos. He's reputedly so ancient his hands and feet are cloven. The name is derived from the ancient Greek it means 'worse of the worse', though Kakistos predates Classical Antiquity by at least a millennia. I want you all on your guard until Kakistos has been slayed." Giles said. "A creature this old must always be approached with the utmost caution."

"Got it", Willow said. "Be careful until Kakistos is no more."

"Time to break out the ultra-stakes again", Xander said.

"What's an 'ultra-stake?" Faith asked looking at the White Night.

"Large steel tipped, wooden javelin the size of a sapling, dealing with older members of the Order of Aurelius we found their extra penetrating power came in handy." Xander explained.

"Cool", Faith said impressed. "Although I think something bigger might be needed here."

Downtown Sunnydale, that evening

Kakistos and his minions were busy terrorizing a small group of people near the park when a high pitched, whistling sound caught their attention. Whirling around Kakistos soon saw the source of the annoying noise. Faith, outfitted in her newly arrived dull bronze slayer uniform, stood there holding a small tape recorder.

"Irritating isn't it?" Faith said wiggling the tape recorder.

"You", Kakistos growled lumbering towards the Slayer. "You can conceal your outward approach but you can never hide your true self from me slayer."

"Who's hiding, certainly not me", Faith said hitting Kakistos' chin with a jump kick the moment he was within range.

"I'll enjoy watching you die insolent girl!" Kakistos bellowed.

"You first", Faith taunted hands now on her hips.

The extra-large demon charged towards Faith like an enraged bull elephant. At the last possible instant Faith dodged behind her Kendra, Xander & Buffy thrust a metal tipped stake the size of a small tree forward while Willow and Tara chanted an incantation to increase it's impact & speed. The jumbo sized stake caught Kakistos square in the chest penetrating his heart. A few seconds later his massive form exploded into a shower of light & dust.

Seeing their vaunted leader's demise the lesser vampires fled in every direction. The Slayer Squad collectively destroyed about half their number before they could escape. The group of humans had already left the scene escaping when Faith distracted Kakistos.

"You smell familiar, hey I know you", said a dark skinned vampire in a sharp black business suite with a red undershirt and tie. "You dusted my old boss, well my old old boss, Carlos the Conquistador back in Jamaica. You're Kendra, remember the fun we had girl?" The silver outfitted Slayer stiffened. "Take off your mask show me your pretty face. Maybe we can share another kiss. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He flashed a brilliant smile at the paralyzed slayer.

"Stay away from her smiley." Xander said putting himself between the smartly dressed vampire and the shaking Kendra.

"Now you're simply rude. The name's Mr. Trick, as in I'm so tricked out I can hardly stand myself, boy don't you forget it." Trick said slipping into his game face.

"More like Mr. Pervert." Faith said distain obvious in her voice.

"You just haven't seen my moves yet, huh Kendra?" Trick said leering at the Silver Slayer.

"Okay you're dust", Buffy said moving towards Trick stake in hand. Before she could reach him he backed away throwing a couple of garbage cans between him and his pursuers. He was over the face that separated the alleyway from the park and gone in a matter of seconds. "Drat he got away." Buffy said.

"Life wouldn't be interesting if some of them didn't." Xander groaned.

"Kendra are you okay?" Tara asked noticing Kendra hadn't moved an inch since Trick's verbal tirade.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kendra finally managed. "I'd like to go home now."

"Xander please take Kendra home, thanks." Willow said sensing there was more behind Kendra's reaction to Mr. Trick's comments than she was willing to share right now.

"Sure thing", Xander said walking away with Kendra.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Buffy said once her fellow slayer and surrogate sister was out of her shot.

"Knowing Mr. Trick and the company he keeps, nothing good", Faith said grimly.

Rundown Warehouse

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you Blondie Bear." Harmony said watching Spike stormed around the warehouse taking his frustration out on whatever articles he found.

"They think I'm the Slayer Squad's lapdog Harm, their pet vampire me William the freakin' Bloody the Slayer of slayers!" Spike roared assuming vamp face. "You should have let me beat some respect into them!"

"I know Spikey." Harmony said. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Getting hurt you didn't want me getting hurt!?" Spike said getting in Harmony's face.

"There were fourteen of them. I'm not a good fighter like you are." Harmony whined her lower lip quivering. "I didn't want to lose you. I'd shrivel up and blew away without you. You're the only one who's ever really cared about me. I love you Spike."

Spike's appearance reverted to his human guise. His expression softened considerably. "You'll never lose me. I love you Harmony. Now what say you and I paint the town red?" Spike said sweeping Harmony up into his arms.

"Can I get another unicorn?" Harmony asked sounding like an innocent little girl.

"Only if you're very good", Spike teased eyeing the stand in the corner covered with the damn things. Bloody hell her unicorn collection is taking over the place he thought. Looking down at the smiling creature in his arms he realized it was a small price to pay.

Sunnydale Airport, later that night

"Have the necessary arrangements been made?" San Sui said as he slowly walked down the steps placed need to the plane. His features hidden by the shadows cast by his broad brimmed, traditional Chinese hat. His long green robes with gold trim flapped gently in the breeze.

"Yes my lord all necessary arrangements have already been made in preparation for your arrival." A male Chinese vampire dressed in a navy blue business suite said. "A recently vacated mansion on the outskirts of town has been purchased in your name."

"Excellent, I sincerely hope this group of hunters provides more sport than the last one I encountered in Cambodia five hundred years ago did. They were pitiful, by any measure." San Sui said his eyes glowing red.

"Reports state their group is now comprised of three slayers, rather than two my lord." The male Chinese vampire said.

"They may prove challenging after all." San Sui said. "Hmmm who should I kill first? Options are a wonderful thing."

Secret Facility beneath Sunnydale

"How long before I can go out again?" Duspurei said running her razor sharp, white, ceramic claws along the rock hewn wall flaking off several chips.

"When the time is right", Dr. Margaret "Maggie" Walsh said not looking up from the microscope she was using. "Have patience Duspurei, we have all the time in the World."

"Maybe you do, I want my revenge against that slut Buffy and her detestable family." Duspurei said. "I ask you again how much longer?"

"I don't rightly know." Dr. Walsh said shrugging her shoulders. "It could be a week, a month, several months perhaps a year who knows. Don't worry yourself when the time is right I'll let you know."

"Wonderful", Duspurei said throwing her hands up and pacing around the laboratory chamber which was one of several spread throughout the massive complex. "How am I supposed to occupy the time? What can I do down here, other than listen to your plans for world domination and watch the soldier boys do their drills?"

"Would you feel better if I made you a playmate?" Dr. Walsh said still not looking up from her work station.

"Could you?"

"Of course, we'll get started tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great, I already have a demonic spirit in mind to inhabit the body." Duspurei said her harsh mechanical voice softening her normally blue electronic eyes turned a pale pink reflecting her contented emotional state.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Revelations

By

Celgress

Sunnydale mid-October 1998, evening

"I know something is wrong but Spikey won't talk about it. I don't think he trusts me with his inner feelings." Harmony said standing in the front doorway of the Giles Residence. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly I have no idea Harmony." Jenny told the ditzy vampiress. "I'm a computer science teacher not a relationship therapist. Why are you asking my advice anyway? Spike isn't exactly my favorite vampire. He had me tortured and tried to kill two of my stepdaughters on multiple occasions."

"What about me?" Harmony pouted. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Jenny knew Harmony was like a bear in the circus who could ride a unicycle, cute but potentially deadly if provoked. "Harmony you know it doesn't work that way. After Angelus my family and I prefer to keep vampires at arm's length."

"I'm not Angelus." Harmony protested. "I'd never….."

"Correct you'll never hurt us because we aren't giving you or Spike that chance." Jenny said. "Excuse me I left the kettle on."

"Bye Jenny." Harmony waved. Jenny shut the door in Harmony's smiling face.

"Everything all right dear?" Giles asked sitting on the sofa reading the local newspaper.

"Harmony keeps pestering me for relationship advice. I swear the girl is a bigger pain in the you know what now than before she was a vampire." Jenny groaned flopping down beside her husband. "What are you reading?" Jenny asked snuggling up next to Giles.

"An article on the approaching centennial of Sunnydale, next June marks the one hundredth anniversary of the town's founding." Giles said.

"I still can't believe a town built over a hell mouth has lasted a hundred years." Jenny said shaking her head.

"The downtown core of Cleveland, the site of another admittedly smaller hell mouth, was founded over two hundred years ago." Giles reminded Jenny. "In North America alone there are also the towns of Harmony in Massachusetts and Whitechapel in Ontario b…."

"You've made your point Rupert." Jenny said cutting him off with a kiss. Giles dropped his newspaper. The two were in the early stages of making out when Kendra came down stairs.

"I'm sorry I'll return to my room at once." The young woman said obviously embarrassed.

"Kendra please don't leave on our account." Jenny said breaking her lip lock on Giles, "come sit."

"If you're sure?" Kendra said.

"Y-Yes please do we want to talk with you." Giles said.

Kendra sat down in one of the easy chairs next to the sofa. Several seconds slipped by in silence. "K-Kendra why haven't you been going out on p-patrols with the others, is something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Does it involve the new vampire called Mr. Trick? The others told us he recognized you." Jenny said.

"I can't talk about it." Kendra said studying the floor.

"W-Why can't you talk about it?" Giles said. Kendra didn't reply.

"Did Mr. Trick hurt you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm a slayer." Kendra answered cryptically. "I protect others. I'm supposed to be strong not weak."

"Kendra what exactly happened between you and Mr. Trick?" Jenny said.

"I panicked. He attacked me from behind. I didn't see him coming. He got the better of me. His hands were all over my body. I got him off me. I ran away. The next day I learned he killed the group I was trying to protect. Those people died because of my cowardice." Kendra said after taking a deep breath. "When I saw him again it all came back. I froze. I couldn't do anything. I don't feel confident in my abilities around him. I don't want to put the others in danger. You've all been so good to me. If he harms anyone else because of my hesitation I'll die of guilt."

Before Giles of Jenny could react another crisis occurred. Buffy half fell half cartwheeled downstairs. Landing at the foot of the staircase Buffy giggled in spite of the angry gash she'd opened up in her forehead just below the hairline.

"B-Buffy are you all right!" Giles yelled leaping to his feet.

"I sure am British daddy." Buffy giggled trying to stand without much luck. "I've never been better."

"Buffy are you high?" Jenny said noting the vacant, glassy look in her step daughter's eyes.

"How can I be high when I'm low silly gypsy momma?" Buffy frowned getting to her feet. "Hi Kenny what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be out dancing with the undead?" Buffy said seeing the other slayer. "I would but my dance card is full oh why the heck not?" Buffy swayed around the room to a tune only she could hear. "I love a good tango."

"What is wrong with her?" Kendra asked glancing first at Giles then at Jenny.

"I don't have the foggiest idea." Giles admitted. "I do however intend to find out."

The streets of Sunnydale

"Are you sure the calendar doesn't read October 31st?" Xander asked looking around the empty streets.

"It certainly does seem Halloween has come early." Willow agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Faith asked a tad annoyed while twirling a stake around in her gloved hand.

"Oh I think I can explain." Tara offered. "Halloween is traditionally down time in the world of demons along with mystical matters in general." Xander and Willow nodded.

"Interesting", Faith said spying the deserted streets. "Maybe they're taking time off early this year?"

"Maybe", Willow said.

"I sure wish I knew where they all are?" Xander said.

"Why?" Tara said.

"Because I having a feeling they're up to no good", Xander finished.

"When are they ever not up to something bad?" Faith chuckled.

"Good point", Willow said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we'll find out about it soon enough." Faith said ruefully.

"No doubt you're right." Xander said. "I only hope it isn't another apocalypse. I've had my quota of those for the next several decades."

"Agreed", Willow said.

"Same here", Tara added.

Crawford Street Mansion

San Sui sat upon his ornate throne. All around him hundreds of vampires milled about. They were an unruly throng desperately in need of discipline San Sui mentally scoffed. The Neolithic vampire master clapped together his clawed hands bringing this impromptu meeting of the vampire population of Sunnydale to some semblance of order.

"I am San Sui." He said removing his straw hat revealing his permanent vampire visage. A visage much more deformed than all other vampires even the deceased Kurt Barlow. San Sui's facial features resembled a humanoid bat demon more than a traditional vampire. His leathery skin was dark gray, his shoulder length hair the same color, his mouth full of crooked fangs, his eyes two burning embers. "I was sired on the steppes of Eurasia near the end of the Last Great Ice Age. I am over ten thousand years old. I have come here seeking sport. My sport is your fear. The so called Slayer Squad. It is woefully obvious none you originating here in Sunnydale are worthy of my leadership or you would have already destroyed one or more of these hunters. I however shall overlook your shortcomings in return for pledges of unconditional servitude."

"Why should any of us serve you?" A blonde vampiress with long, corn rolled hair brazenly asked stepping forward towards the foot of the raised platform upon which San Sui's throne stood.

"What is your name child?" San Sui asked the upstart calmly not budging an inch.

"Sunday, I'm leader of the Sunnydale U gang." She proclaimed proudly.

"Very few vampires are cunning enough to live as long as I have, which you now demonstrate through your foolhardy arrogance." San Sui said a fireball flew from his outstretched right hand it engulfed Sunday reducing her to a pile of ash within seconds. "Clean up the mess." San Sui ordered once one of his green robed minions had finished swiping up the hapless Sunday's remains San Sui continued. "Now who here tonight pledges themselves to my service?" The horde practically fell over each other to supplicate at the feet of the primordial monster.

Tucked away in a far corner Spike watched the spectacle unfold. It would appear there was a new player in town. Perhaps he should inform the Slayer Squad, and prove the blokes' wrath even more nah. He'd sit back watch the drama unfold. Who knows perhaps San Sui would get lucky, take a few of the twerps out before they send him to the boneyard. Soften the team up. Spike could then finish them off. That would be lovely. Spike smiled leaning further back into the darkened recess.

City Hall

Mayor Richard Wilkins III, also II and the I, sat behind his desk starring at the sharply dressed, three hundred year old vampire called Mr. Trick. The Mayor had his personal bodyguards, primarily made up of other elite vampires, bring Mr. Trick before him. Mr. Trick had resisted at first however the Mayor's people had physically insisted. Mr. Trick's suite bore the marks of the altercation.

"Sorry about your outfit." The Mayor said. "Don't worry yourself Mr. Trick I'll pick up your tailor bill."

"You'd better", Mr. Trick grumbled.

"Now Mr. Trick we are both clever men. We want the same thing?"

"Enlighten me."

"The Slayer Squad gone. You see unlike most politicians I keep my promises. As a reward I've been granted an array of mystical abilities by my patrons." The Mayor explained leaning across the desk. "In early June I'll ascend to pure demonhood. Until that time I need to keep those misbehaving youths in line. This is where you come in my fanged friend. I sense you are a cut above, a vampire of quality if you will. You engineer enough wacky schemes to keep those good goodies guessing until my triumph arrives I'll see you are richly rewarded. Do we have a deal?" The Mayor extended his hand.

"Deal", Mr. Trick said grasping it.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Trick." The Mayor said sitting back into his chair. "I'm sure you'll find employment in the Sunnydale civil service rewarding. Your position offers full medical and dental coverage, the latter always being a hit with vampire members of our staff."

To Be Continued


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Healing

By

Celgress

Los Angeles late October 1998, afternoon

"I don't understand why I'm here." Buffy said fidgeting. She was wearing a long shelved gray hoodie and dark brown slacks, she looked dreadfully pale. "I don't have a problem. I needed, a little help adjusting that was all." It had been a week since Buffy had unintentionally exposed her mystical drug problem.

The green skinned, red eyed humanoid demon in the garish, purple suite looked at her empathically. "I know sweetie. Life's been tough on you recently huh? My name is Lorn by the way, please to make your acquaintance." Lorn said offering Buffy his hand. Buffy frowned. "Tough crowd," Lorn joked. "The sooner you belt one out for me. The sooner we can both go. Could you do that, please? I know you don't want to be here."

"My dad, well he's not my original dad, he thinks you can help me with my problem." Buffy said chewing on her bottom lip.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think this meeting is a waste of time. I keeping telling people I don't have a problem."

"If you don't have a problem you have nothing to worry about, just sing me a few bars okay?" Lorn said smiling warmly.

"Alright," Buffy shrugged. Buffy sung a popular song which caused Lorn to flinch. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, boy the popular music scene isn't what it once was." Lorn said theatrically.

Buffy giggled in spite of herself. She finished the song. She then awaited Lorn's interpretation.

"So will I make it doc?" Buffy joked. She had to admit she felt better than she had in months. Maybe there was something to this guy after all.

"That's your choice." Lorn said appearing serious for the first time since they'd met. "The feelings of happiness you get from taking ZIP, aren't real. The beings that are reliant on ZIP and substances like it would kill their best friend to experience the gambit of true emotions, including sadness."

"I'm tired of suffering." Buffy said tears welling up in her eyes.

"There are no promises in the game of life Buffy. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose and sometimes we break even but at least we're in the game. Don't bench yourself honey, we only get one turned at bat make the best of it."

"I'm frightened, what might happen next." Buffy said wiping away tears with her shirt shelve.

"We all are, at times. We can't spend our lives hiding. It isn't your fault you know. What happened to Ford and Angel. They made their own choices."

"I should have been strong enough to save them." Buffy sniffed.

"Nobody can save everyone, not even you. All anyone of us can do is leave the World a better place than we found it. Ask yourself is the World a better place than it would have been without you?"

Thinking of all the evil she'd destroyed in the past two years Buffy admitted it was. "All I want is a normal life. I don't want to fight forever."

"I'm afraid being a champion is your lot in life." Lorn said a look of sadness on his face. "However it won't all be doom and gloom, there will be rays of sunshine mixed in. You have a family who cares deeply about you kiddo. You don't know how lucky you are."

"What do I when…"

"When you feel the need for a little ZIP? Think I'm better than this. I'm special. I'm strong. I'm loved. I don't need the hassle."

"Thank you Lorn." Buffy said embracing the green demon.

"Hey hands off the suite." Lorn teased.

Outside the club the Giles Family, Xander & Tara sat waiting. The group sat in silence most of the hour Buffy was inside the semi-deserted establishment. Finally Kendra broke that silence.

"I hate waiting."

"I hate this happened." Willow said.

"Ditto," Faith said.

"If it could happen to Buffy it could happen to any of us." Tara whispered. "I'm not strong like she is."

"We'll get through this, as long as we stick together." Jenny said.

"Anyone heard any good jokes lately?" Xander asked.

"Xander," Willow said.

"Sorry," Xander mumbled.

"B-Buffy how are you?" Giles asked snapping to his feet when Buffy exited the club.

"Surprisingly, I feel better," Buffy said cracking a crooked smile, "sorry I put you guys through hell. It wasn't my intention. I thought I could deal with the emotional aftermath of slaying Angel and Ford on my own. I couldn't." The group got up giving Buffy a collective hug.

"We'll always be here for you." Jenny said.

"We're a family." Willow added. "We need each other."

"I'm better at kicking ass than talking, but I can try." Faith chimed in.

"You can tell us anything, I'll try to be more open myself." Kendra said.

"You guys are the best." Tara said. "I only wish I had known you earlier."

"No matter what I'll always protect you," Giles said. "I hope you know that?"

"I do." Buffy said smiling at Giles as the group hug ended.

City Hall Sunnydale, night

"You want me to pedal candy bars?" Mr. Trick asked in a combination of disbelief and disgust.

"Yes I do. Halloween is right around the corner. Kids love candy even though it is terrible for their dental hygiene." The Mayor said rubbing his hands for the millionth time that day with sanitizer. "Maybe you should hand out toothbrushes along with them?"

"With all due respect sir do you truly think pushing chocolate is a good use of my time?"

"It isn't ordinary chocolate the bars are enchanted." The Mayor said.

"What sort of enchantment?" Mr. Trick said leaning forward.

"I'll let you know when the time is right," The Mayor said leaning forward himself. "Your job is making sure they get delivered to the schools and stores nothing more. Once you've accomplished the first part of your mission I'll fill you in on the rest. Oh and Mr. Trick even though you're a vampire I wouldn't recommend munching on these bars."

"I'll be on my way than." Mr. Trick said getting out of his seat.

"Mr. Trick don't forget your samples." The Mayor said before the stylish vampire could slip out the door.

Mentally cursing himself for not being faster Mr. Trick turned around, flashed the Mayor a brilliant, white smile then grabbed six boxes of candy. "See you later sir." He said through gritted teeth leaving the office.

"What a nice year man." The Mayor said.

Giles Residence the next day, morning

"I don't care about proper protocol." Giles said forcefully into the phone. "I will not be subjecting any of my daughters to the Cruciamentum. I know it is tradition, a barbaric one. What do you mean it isn't up to me? See here they are my children. What do you mean the Council is also already devising similar tests for Xander, Willow and possibly even Tara when they turn eighteen? I know if I pursue this course of action I'll face expulsion. I told you already I,,, hello, hello, is anyone there? Bloody Hell," Giles slammed down the receiver.

"Who was on the phone Rupert? You look upset." Jenny said coming downstairs already dressed for work.

"I-It was nothing, I assure you." Giles said.

"It certainly sounded like something." Jenny said.

"I'll tell you about it after work." Giles said grabbing his brief case giving Jenny a quick kiss. The two strolled out the front door hand in hand.

Secret Facility beneath Sunnydale, afternoon

"What is it?" Duspurei asked eyeing the strange chunk of scaly, green material on the table.

"The future," Dr. Walsh said looking at a small piece of the partially fossilized material under a microscope.

"Can you be any vaguer?" Duspurei huffed.

"It is a fossilize recovered from a volcano in the Hawaiian Islands by a local volcanologist named Professor Lester Worth. A secret sub-branch of the Armed Force appropriated the remains upon my insistence." Professor Walsh explained following a sigh of her own.

"Why?"

"The fossilize is apparently the remains of a hitherto unknown species of demon. I suspect it represents a pure strain untainted, undeluded by long term existence on our plane. If I can cultivate it by cross pollinating it with the human genome, I'll create a new breed of Earth bound demon far superior to all others." Dr. Walsh continued excitedly.

"Fascinating, however I foresee one small problem. What if Professor Worth babbles about his discover say to the media?" Duspurei said.

"Already take care of. He's been eliminated." Dr. Walsh said with a smirk.

"You think of everything Dr. Walsh." Duspurei laughed.

"Once I construct the biomechanical component of our beauty. All I must then do is combine the shell with our chosen demonic spirit here." Dr. Walsh stated indicating the glowing Orb of Thesulah, "and we are in business my dear."

"How long do you estimate the entire process will take?" Duspurei asked.

"Several months at least, we are in uncharted territory here." Dr. Walsh answered.

"I can hardly wait." Duspurei said rubbing her clawed hands together with glee.

To Be Continued


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Band Candy

By

Celgress

_Thunder rumbled amongst the towering clouds. A gusty breeze stirred the long grasses. In spite of the turbulent atmosphere the night air felt warm almost oppressive. A single huge tree loomed over the savannah. The tree was old gnarled by age yet it's branches still bore an abundance of rich green leaves._

_Buffy walked up to the giant running her hand along its' enormous trunk. She frowned discovering a deep gash. It appeared as if a large limb had been hacked off._

"_Feel our pain sister" said a raspy voice. Turning around Buffy was confronted by the fearsome visage of the First Slayer. _

"_The broken branch must be restored, or all is lost. See the Dark One cometh." The First Slayer said pointing at a new figure one that wore a white face mask with black, empty eye sockets a red eye like symbol painted on the forehead. The figure wore a black, flowing robe made up of undulating shadows._

"_Who are you?" Buffy asked the newcomer. When she glanced to her side the First Slayer was gone__._

"_I am the Dark One, the Cause, Crowned but never seated__,__ he who dances in the lonely places" the voice was a terrible whisper._

"_Nice titles, do you have a name Mr.?"Buffy snapped back._

"_I have bore many."_

"_Well throw out one why don't you?"_

"_Xou'acc"_

Buffy awoke with a start. The nightmare was the first prophetic dream she had in months. Buffy's heart was racing, her head was pounding, her body was covered in sweat and she was gasping for air. The intensity of the dream had taken her aback. It had been so long since she had such a vision, why now? Since getting off ZIP several weeks ago everything in Sunnydale had been uncharacteristically calm. Besides if it was a real vision the others, especially Kendra and Faith, would have experienced it also right? She'd ask them about it later.

"Buffy it is time to get up." Jenny called from downstairs.

Whatever the cause of her latest vision it could wait Buffy thought. After everything that had happened recently Buffy felt she could us a fresh start. Part of her knew she still had to deal with her unresolved feelings about Angel and Ford. She wasn't ready for that yet, eventually yes now no.

Throwing on a new outfit Buffy ran downstairs to get breakfast. The World was full of possibilities. A new life awaited her.

Sunnydale High School early November 1998, morning

"Ah just the miscreants I want to see." Principle Snyder said clasping his hands together, "come in girls come in, sit." Principle Snyder gestured to the five seats occupying the space opposite his desk.

"We'd rather stand." Buffy said.

"Wazzup Principle Snyder?" Faith asked.

"The cost of property damaged, caused mainly by you five and you're friends." Principle Snyder said grimly.

"You can't prove that." Willow pointed out.

"Oh but I can." Principle Snyder grinned flopping a fat file folder down on his desk with a loud slap. "Two dozen sworn affidavits from school officials, town authorities and your fellow students stating they've seen the five of you fighting gang members on P.C.P in or around school grounds. Altercations I might add which coincide nicely with the dates & times property damage occurred. Do you know what will happen if I show these affidavits to the police ladies?" The five remained silent. "You'll finish your educational careers in juvenile detention."

"What do you want from us Principle Snyder?" Kendra said after another lengthy pause.

"Nothing much, a minor favor really," Principle Snyder grinned. "The Band requires new uniforms. The school is having a fundraiser. You five have been elected to lead it. Doesn't that sound fun ladies? Specifically, you'll be selling candy bars. Sign for your merchandise in the outer office."

"Wait a minute." Tara said in alarm her eyes growing wide. "There has to be hundreds of boxes out there."

"One thousand actually," Principle Snyder said without missing a beat. "You each get ten, aren't you lucky."

"You can't possibly expect us to move that many bars." Faith said. "What are we supposed to do with them all?"

"I don't care what you do with them, long as you bring in the money ladies." Principle Snyder snapped. "Rumor has it your daddy and mommy are in a secure financial position they can purchase the stuff then throw it away or burn it for all I care."

"What if we refuse?" Buffy inquired. By way of answer Principle Snyder raising an eyebrow patted the file folder. "I see, you know this is extortion." Buffy huffed.

"Indeed it is, now get moving." Principle Snyder barked. The five quickly left the office, Faith slamming the door behind them. "Damn hooligans wish I could expel the lot of them." Principle Snyder said taking a bite off the freshly unwrapped chocolate bar on his desk.

"Snyder is a tool." Faith snorted as the girls walked towards the cafeteria. "Ken I can't believe how politely you treat him."

"He is in a position of authority." Kendra reasoned. "I respect the office if not the office holder."

"C'mon the guy constantly abuses his authority." Faith continued. "I've never seen him show anyone an ounce of respect."

"Even so I must respect authority figures." Kendra said.

"Knowing Principle Snyder openly disrespecting him would only make matters worse." Tara said. "The guy can hold a grudge longer than anyone else I've met."

"Who are you girls talking about, not me I hope?" Xander said falling in lockstep with the group.

"Nah we're dishing on the resident troll." Buffy said.

"Buffy," Willow gasped.

"Sorry Will but I'm fed-up with him singling us out. God we've sacrificed more for the wellbeing of this town than anyone else." Buffy ranted.

"He doesn't know that." Willow reminded Buffy. "Besides if everybody would remember to ware their uniforms, including masks, Snyder wouldn't have anything to use against us."

"Hey," Faith said defensively. "There isn't always time to suite up when you get ambushed."

"Valid point," Willow conceded.

"I'm with Buffy." Tara grumbled. "Why can't Snyder leave us alone?"

"Because the guy is a dick," Larry said he and Johnathan joining the march towards noontime sustenance. "Does he have you selling chocolate bars to?"

"Selling 'em ha he has put us in charge of the entire campaign." Faith said.

"Tough break," Johnathan said.

"How many boxes are you guys peddling?" Amy asked slipping into the lunch line behind the group. "I've got two."

"Three," Larry said.

"Two," Jonathan said.

"Damn I have four." Xander muttered disappointed.

"Try having five." Buffy said sourly.

"You girls each have five?" Larry said.

"Sure do," Faith said with a fake smile, "wanna trade?"

"No thanks," Larry grinned. "Much as I love me some chocolate, I'll have a hard enough time polishing of my three cases."

"You're going to eat them yourself?" Tara said in disbelief.

"Sure why not, that many bars will last me a couple months." Larry said, the group sitting down at their regular table.

"Gross," Amy said crinkling her nose.

"Speaking of gross," Xander bemoaned. "I hate mystery meat day." The others voiced their agreement.

"Any of you had any funny dreams lately?" Buffy asked figuring now was as good a time as any to broach the subject of her nightmare. The other all answered in the negative. Than why am I Buffy thought dejectedly.

City Hall, night

"I trust you've disposed of all the chocolate bars by now?" The Mayor said smiling at Mr. Trick who had entered his office a few moments ago.

"I did." Mr. Trick confirmed.

"May I ask where you unloaded the majority supply?"

"At the High School, like you suggested."

"Excellent," The Mayor said rubbing his hands together. "You didn't sneak a snack, did you Mr. Trick?"

"Of course not," the Stylish Vampire scoffed. "I can fellow instructions sir."

"No doubt," The Mayor said. "Now back to business, are the boys ready for phase two?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Mr. Trick grinned.

Sunnydale Hall School three days later, noon

The Giles Girls and Tara had a difficult time selling their candy. Jenny and Giles bought a case off each but that was it. The girls had to move the rest on their own. Between managing the fundraising campaign and their other after school duties they were exhausted.

"They're finally gone." Kendra said slumping in her chair.

"Five by five Ken," Faith said high fiving her sister slayer.

"How did you two get rid of yours?" Buffy asked eyeing the two suspiciously. She knew Faith might do something underhand but strongly doubted Kendra would have gone along with Faith's scheme.

"Yeah I still have a box left." Willow said.

"Me to," Tara said.

"I have two left." Buffy said head in her hands.

"We started giving out free samples." Kendra said.

"Once people got a taste the bars practically flew out of our hands." Faith bragged.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tara wondered aloud.

"I hate you." Buffy said in mock indignation.

"Love you to Buff." Faith said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey anyone notice anything strange?" Xander said taking his seat at the table.

"Not really," Amy said.

"The teachers, half the staff didn't show up this morning." Xander said.

"Maybe the vamps got them." Amy shrugged.

"That isn't funny." Larry said.

"It wasn't supposed to be lunkhead." Amy said throwing a hand full of fries at the jock.

"Maybe they've got the flu." Buffy said. "It is that time of the year after all."

"Buffy's right, I'm sure its' nothing." Willow said.

By the end of the day things had only gotten stranger. The few teachers who remained were acting extremely immature, worse than many of the students in fact. Arriving at the library the group was in for another shock.

"You'll never believe the day we had…." Buffy said leading the charge. She froze in her tracks. There were Giles and Jenny dancing to loud outdated music. Both were half dressed and Giles was smoking. "What are you doing?" Buffy demanded mortified by seeing her adopted parents in such a state.

"Cutting loose," Giles said around his cigarette. "You girls should try it sometime."

"We're just having fun layoff." Jenny said pouting her hands all over Giles.

"Hell yeah about time you two got down with your bad selves." Faith said barely suppressing a giggle.

"Faith his is serious." Kendra said even more horrified, if possible, than Buffy.

"Yum chocolate," Larry said spying several bars on a nearby table.

"Don't eat that whatever you do!" Willow said noticing the discarded wrappers littering the floor.

"Why not?" Larry whined.

"I think the candy bars are the cause of the adults' odd behavior." Willow said snatching the half opened bar out of Larry's hand. Doing a quick incantation she frowned. "Tara, Amy come here do you sense it?"

"I sure do." Tara said.

"Ditto," Amy said.

"What is it?" Xander said eyeing the offending bar.

"The chocolate is enchanted." Willow stated. "Somebody has done this on purpose."

"But why?" Buffy said.

"I'm not sure." Willow confessed.

"I think I know where we can find out." Faith said taking the bar from Willow. "This crap is made locally. The company name and address is listed on the back see?" Faith passed around the bar.

"Let's suite up," Xander said taking charge. "Amy, Larry & Johnathan you stay here with Giles and Jenny make sure they don't hurt themselves, while the rest of us pay the chocolate markers a visit."

Factory, early evening

"Ah the Slayer Squad comes like avenging angels to slay the demon." Mr. Trick said smiling from his position atop a stack of crates.

"We should have known the demon would be you." Faith said.

"Should have but didn't." Mr. Trick taunted. "Much as I'd love to stay and exchange verbal barbs with you all night I have a pressing engagement elsewhere. Don't worry I've brought a few playmates for you, bye now." Mr. Trick scurried away the loading dock floor filling with vampires.

"Damn he's getting away." Xander said.

"Correction he's gotten away." Buffy said.

"Not this time." Kendra declared the silver clad slayer performed several jumps. Ending up on top of the crates she sprinted after the fleeing Mr. Trick.

"Ken come back!" Faith said swearing under her breath when Kendra vanished from sight.

"We have to go after her." Willow said.

"Easier said than done," Buffy said noting the encircling swarm of vampires.

Sunnydale Hospital, fifteen minutes later

"Like taking candy from a baby," Mr. Trick said lifting a newborn out of her bassinet. Alongside him a half dozen male vampires did the same. Turning around the group was confronted by a costumed figure, who was barring their exit.

One of the vampires joked. "You're a little late, Halloween was last week buddy."

"If you value your miserable existence you'll put the infants back at once." The masked visage of Xou'acc said evenly. The vampires looked at each other then burst into a bout of laughter.

"Out of our way fool," Another vampire said barreling towards Xou'acc.

"Fine have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you." Xou'acc said not moving a muscle.

By the time Kendra arrived five minutes later the floor was covered in dust. The babies had been placed securely back in their bassinets. Only one vampire remained babbling in the corner it was Mr. Trick! The once arrogant demon was a shambles.

"Kill me," Mr. Trick begged.

"What was the purpose of the spell?" Kendra asked her broken tormentor.

"The Mayor he's a powerful warlock. He needed newborns for a ritual sacrifice to a demon in the sewers named Lurconis." Before Kendra could stop him Mr. Trick grabbed the stake from her hand impaling himself on it. "I'm sorry he's here the dark one is here, the very stones quiver in fear." He whispered before collapsing into a small pile of dust.

The rest of the Slayer Squad arrived a moment later giving Kendra no time to ponder Mr. Trick's cryptic last words. Kendra explained what had happened. The group then made their way to the sewers upon arrival they confronted and destroyed the demon Lurconis with a surge of flame from a broken gas main. The spell the consumption of the candy had placed up the adults of Sunnydale wore off the next day.

City Hall the following afternoon

"You win some you lose some." The Mayor sighed reading the report prepared by one of his surviving minors detailing last night debacle. After considerable thought he pressed the intercom button on his desk "Get in touch with our new local vampire lord San Sui. I have a proposition for you him and his followers." The Mayor leaned back in his chair. He hadn't survived a hundred years on the Hell Mouth without facing adversity. He'd get over the current hump the way he had all the others, by adapting.

Crawford Street Mansion, night

"Bring them before me." San Sui ordered from his throne.

A pair of vampires in green robes hauled two naked figures one a man with short brown hair the other a woman with long blonde hair before the primordial monster. Both figures bore vacant looks on their faces. It was as if neither was fully aware of their surroundings.

"These two vampires, if indeed they truly are of our kind, were founded in the interior courtyard earlier this night," Said a third green robed vampire a look of distain on his face.

"I sense impurity within these two." San Sui said his red eyes blazed brightly. "They bare human souls in place of their demonic spirits, disgusting."

"I shall order their destruction a once my lord." The third vampire said turning away.

"No leave them unharmed until further notice. I am curious how they come to be in my domain in such an altered state no less. Tell me who are you." San Sui commanded pointing a clawed finger at the man. Under the powerful influence of San Sui's thrall the man slowly answered.

"I,, am,,,, Angel."

To Be Continued

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy with Long Term' Poll on my profile page. This is your last chance. I will be shutting down the poll at the end of this current month and then announcing the result in the following chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Dust Waltz

By

Celgress

"We might be through with the past, but the past isn't through with us. Hung overhead like storm clouds wash away what we've become."

Before the Fall (2012) September Morning

Sunnydale early November 1998, afternoon

Gwendolyn Post smirked. By this time tomorrow she'd have the trust of the so called Slayer Squad. The fools would never suspect she'd duped them while Rupert Giles' true replacement watcher, Wesley Wyndam- Pryce, was still in England being briefed on his new assignment. Having access to the Watchers Council letterhead forging a note from them naming her as the new watcher was child's play.

"If only the American teley had half decent shows." Gwendolyn Post muttered flipping through the limited selection of channels available locally via basic cable. She hated the crummy motel. Fortunately she wouldn't be there much longer.

Before the rouge watcher could react a black figure leapt through the window beside her bed. It extended a tendril of pulsing darkness which penetrated her chest paralyzing her. Inside Gwendolyn Post panicked feeling her life force embedding away rapidly but helpless to prevent it. Her eyes looked pleadingly into the empty sockets of the stark white mask that that dominated her vision.

"As I suspected, practically flavorless," Xou'acc spat withdrew his tendril from the pile of powder that had once been Gwendolyn Post. His task accomplished he gave the room a quick once over. Satisfied he turned away. Without another word he left the way he'd came, through the now broken window.

With the nefarious Gwendolyn Post eliminated the Slayer Squad were able to retrieve and neutralize the Glove of Myhnegon without incident. Considering neither San Sui nor Mayor Wilkins were interested in the device. Our heroes never learned the circumstances of Gwendolyn Post's arrival in Sunnydale or her demise.

Sunnydale High School early November, afternoon

"Ah here we are, Xou'acc the contaminator," Giles said looking through a rather large volume in obvious need of repair.

"What does it say?" Buffy asked nervously having shared her dream with the others following Kendra's odd encounter at Sunnydale General Hospital.

"Surprisingly not much, there is no information beyond the name and general description." Giles related with a frown, "hmm."

"Hmmm, what does hmmm mean?" Faith asked.

"Hmmm in this case means the bare bones description carries a Forbidden Subject Tag," Giles said.

"A what sort of tag?" Xander said looking over Giles' shoulder at the small, black & white illustration of Xou'acc.

"F-Forbidden Subject Tag it is, within the lingo of the Watchers Council the equivalency of being classified." Giles said taking off and wiping his glasses.

"How than are we going to find out if Xou'acc is the same goon who wacked the vampires at the hospital?" Larry groaned. "You know the one Mr. Trick told Kendra about before self-dusting."

"I've been wondering why would a baddie bother saving babies?" Kendra said.

"A 'baddie'," Faith laughed. "You've been hanging out with us too much Ken, we're rubbing off on you sis." Kendra looked embarrassed.

"Good question," Giles said putting his glasses back on. "J-Jenny are you Willow and Tara having any luck with that confounded machine?"

"There isn't any additional information about Xou'acc on the Internet, sorry." Jenny said from the computer on the main desk of the library, ignoring her husband's last remark. "He's certainly an enigma."

"We even tried a locator spell last night." Willow said standing next to Jenny. "The spell failed."

"Its' as if the guy doesn't exist, or something," Amy said glumly leaning up against the main desk.

"Or he's immune to directed magic, at least human based." Johnathan suggested voicing a collective fear.

"I hope not." Tara said shivering. "If he is that renders my contribution moot in a fight. Unlike Willow I don't possess any enhanced speed or strength only spells."

"Don't worry," Willow said putting her arm around her fellow witch. "I'm sure you'll find some way to help, you're very resourceful."

"Thanks," Tara said blushing slightly.

"Is there any way around the information lock?" Buffy said looking at Giles.

"I'll try." Giles said. "For the time being we'd better learn what the Mayor is doing. Concentrate our efforts on discovering his plan instead."

Sunnydale Airport mid-November 1998, night

A small group of vampires dressed in jade colored robes waited patiently beside a recently landed aeroplane. It was a Cessna with deeply tainted windows. Strangely it lacked identification numbers or marking of any kind. The main door swung open from within the dark confines a tall figure in a pale blue robe emerged.

"I trust your trip was a pleasant one Lady Lilith?" The lead vampire minion asked his own robe flapping in the gentle breeze.

"My journey was, satisfactory." Lilith said walking down the ramp, the yellow eyes of the ancient vampire gleaming from underneath her hood. "I desire reunion with my love, take me to San Sui."

"At once my Lady," The lead minion said with a quick bow, "right this way."

Crawford Street Mansion

"Fascinating," The Mayor said inspecting the now clothed Angel and Darla, "vampires not only with human souls but also free of demonic spirits."

"What do you make of them sorcerer?" San Sui said standing nearby.

"Golly I don't know Mr. San Sui." The Mayor said. "We are in uncharted waters here. Would you mind if I took them off your hands, a loan perhaps?"

"You may have them." San Sui said waving a clawed hand dismissively. "Consider the pair a gift, "a token of my friendship Mayor Wilkins."

"Thank you very much." The Mayor said his eye lighting up with excitement. Snapping his fingers several minions took the still incoherent Darla and Angel away.

"Hello my love, I have dearly missed your company." Said the husky voice of Lilith, as she entered the chambered a group of underlings in tow.

"Ah I take it you're Mrs. San Sui." The Mayor said extending his hand. Lilith ignored his entreaties instead making her way towards San Sui. The Mayor frowned at her snub.

"I have dearly missed you." San Sui said taking Lilith in his arms. "The stars themselves have lost their beauty in your absence." The two hooded vampire partook a long, deep kiss.

"I'll excuse you love birds." The Mayor said slipping away pleased with his latest prize. "Remember our deal Mr. San Sui."

"Don't worry Mayor Wilkins I shall hold up my end of the bargain, make sure you do the same?" San Sui said breaking the kiss.

"My love, what was that insufferable human blabbering about?" Lilith inquired, smoothing out her robe.

"Merely a deal I struck with him my world." San Sui said. "I dispose of the Slayer Squad in return he grants us a place in his coming domain."

"His coming domain, what do you mean?"

"In little more than eight months the Mayor ascends into a pure blooded demon. When the date arrives he gives us control of California in exchange for the destruction of his enemies."

"Only California," Lilith teased running a clawed finger along San Sui's robe.

"Worry not my world once the time is here the entire continent shall worship our dark radiance."

"That is more like it."

Outside Sunnydale High School the next day, late afternoon

"Hi Buffy, been a long time huh?" Said the young man sitting on the idling motorcycle alongside the curb, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a matching helmet.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Buffy asked the motorcycle driver her family and friends by her side.

"Stop me if you've heard this one. Buffy you're not like other girls." The motorcycle driver said.

"Pike," Buffy squealed jumping up and down.

"Guilty," Pike said with a grin taking off his helmet. His silver hair was cropped close and his goatee was neatly trimmed his light blue eyes playful as ever. Getting off the motorcycle Buffy jumped him holding her old friend in tight hug. "I missed you too, though please watch the ribs." Pike joked.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked with a broad smile releasing her hold.

"I finished cleaning out a vampire nest in LA with a buddy of mine Charles Gunn. When I thought hey Sunnydale isn't far so here I am." Pike explained. "Still doing the, well you know?" Pike made a staking motion with his hands.

"Sure am," Buffy said. "Hey mom, dad this is Pike an old friend of mine from LA can we have him over for supper please?"

"Of course," Jenny said. "I'm Jenny Giles Buffy's stepmother by the way?" Jenny said shaking hands with Pike.

"I-I'm Rupert Giles Buffy's adopted father." Giles said also shaking hands with Pike. "These are our other daughters Faith, Willow, Kendra and our ward Tara." Giles continued introducing the rest of the family. "The others are family friends Xander, Amy, Larry and Johnathan."

"Pleased to meet you all," Pike said after exchanging quick pleasantries with each member of the group.

Giles Residence that evening

"And then Buffy torched the place." Pike finished. "I was never so frightened in my life, until the next time we faced down a nest of vampires."

"You and Buffy fought vampires together?" Willow asked from across the dining room table.

"We sure did, the summer before she moved here we took out a nest in Los Vegas." Pike said finishing off his meal.

"Buffy you've never mentioned your adventure in Sin City before, did you play the slots?" Faith said winking.

Buffy squirmed in her seat. "It wasn't like that. I needed to clear my head after, everything…" Buffy trailed off.

"It was rough on you, huh." Pike recalled. "Buffy I swear I tried to get you out of there sooner. Honestly I did, but no one would…."

"Suss, it wasn't your fault." Buffy said. "Everyone thought I was nuts at the time, can't say I blame them…"

"Let's change the subject, okay?" Faith said following several seconds of awkward silence. The reminiscing reminded her of several of her own unpleasant experiences after being called in Boston.

"Good idea," Kendra agreed, not wanting to face her own past.

"So Pike you hunt demons?" Xander said.

"Nothing like you guys, alongside the Slayer Squad I'm a rank amateur." Pike confessed. "However I do have a few good war stories. One time in Colorado me and a few other hunters were cleaning out this pueblo see when…."

The Streets of Sunnydale, several hours later

Buffy hugged Pike close as the two rode through the streets of Sunnydale on the latter's motorcycle. It had been a long time since Buffy had done something on impulse. She had forgotten how fun a simple, carefree ride around town could be.

"Sure you're sisters and friends can handle patrol duty without you?" Pike asked as he brought the motorcycle to a stop in a vacant lot.

"Trust me they can handle anything Sunnydale can throw at them." Buffy said. "I wish you could stay longer."

"I know, but the open road beckons," Pike said. "It was great seeing you again sure I can't drop you off at home."

"Nah, I promised the others I'd meet up with them down the street in about fifteen minutes." Buffy said indicating the gold uniform beneath her street clothes.

Alright than I guess this is goodbye." Pike said Buffy hopping off his motorcycle.

"Guess so," Buffy said. "Don't be a stranger Pike."

"You either Buffy, see you around." Pike said revving up the motorcycle before speeding out of the parking lot.

Checking to make sure the cost was clear Buffy put her street clothes into the backpack she carried then put on her mask. Leaving the parking lot the Gold Slyer strolled down the street. Buffy was happier than she'd been in months. Pike's short visit had put the bounce back in her step. Deciding to take a shortcut she jumped a chain link fence. She was cutting across the second open field when she found herself surrounded by a gang of Asian looking vampires in green robes. A tall figure wearing a traditional Chinese hat and clad in a green robe with gold trim loomed out of the darkness in front of her. The vampires all assumed game face at the appearance of the mysterious figure. Buffy looked around frantically for an escape route, she found none.

"Embrace your death, face me slayer. I am San Sui crusher of champions." The figure said throwing off his hat to reveal the gruesome visage of a humanoid bat. The encircling lesser demons spread out as San Sui advanced towards his prey. Buffy sprayed holy water and garlic concentrate from her writs gauntlets into his face San Sui roared in mild discomfort before picking Buffy up by the neck and slamming her into the ground with lightning speed. "Get up, or I crush your skull beneath my heel." San Sui threatened lifting his left leg above Buffy's head.

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head Buffy struggled to her feet. Slipping a standard sized stake out of her right gauntlet Buffy jabbed it into San Sui's chest. The monster laughed plucking out the offending object and tossing it aside, his fiery red eyes boring into her very soul.

"Pity I expected a far greater challenge from someone of your reputation." San Sui said once more picking Buffy up, this time by her left arm, and throwing her halfway across the field.

Buffy impacted hard enough against the trunk of a stately oak tree to leave behind a deep crack. Regaining her footing Buffy knew her left arm had been broken. In the distance she could she San Sui causally strolling towards her. Once a dozen feet away San Sui charged her position. Thinking fast Buffy dodge out of the way. San Sui slammed partway through the giant tree. His right leg and arm stuck in it. Before he could free himself Buffy jumped up into the tree branches. From there she emptied her holy water and garlic concentrate reserves, two liters worth, down the master vampire's gaping gullet and onto his ugly face. Screaming in agony a retching San Sui pulled himself free of the broken tree. Buffy landed on the ground sprinting away San Sui hot on her trail.

Buffy barely managed to scale the next fence before the enraged demon caught up with her. Barreling through the flimsy barrier San Sui was within striking distance when Xander the White Knight stabbed San Sui in the neck with Xander's right hand silver gauntlet spike. Xander followed up the blow with one to San Sui's left eye partially blinding the monster. Swatting Xander aside San Sui was thrown back by a powerful gust of wind emanating from the Crimson and Green Witches. The Bronze and Silver Slayers then finished San Sui off with an axe blow followed by a broad sword blow to his thick neck. San Sui's flesh vaporized by way of a spectacular light show when it ended only a pile of deformed bones, the skeleton resembling a bipedal bat more than anything else, remained.

"Thanks," Buffy gasped cradling her broken arm with her undamaged one. "He came out of nowhere. I thought I was a goner."

"Don't worry its' over," Xander said picking up the fearsome skull. "At least he can't hurt us anymore."

Crawford Street Mansion, near dawn

"They shall all pay!" Lilith sobbed.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken vampire." Xou'acc said tossing aside the desiccated husk of Lilith's front gate guards.

"You dare challenge me, whatever you are!" The demon roared throwing back her hood to reveal her permanent vampire features.

"I dare," Xou'acc said evenly a swarm of glowing black tendrils sprang out of his body stabbing the long red haired vampiress in multiple places. More tendrils caught the approaching underlings. In less than a minute, in spite of Lilith's intense struggles, Xou'acc was surrounded by many piles of dust and one deformed skeleton. The tendrils retreating into his body Xou'acc smacked his lips. "Vampires, you can't have just one." Xou'acc turned on his heels leaving behind the now abandoned Crawford Street Mansion.

A hill overlooking Sunnydale, dawn

"It isn't fair." Xou'acc said softly. "They have so much while we have nothing."

"I know." Pike said in a melancholy voice sitting on his motorcycle beside the dark figure. "Remember Buffy is off limits you don't go near her, until the end."

"Don't worry, I recall our arrangement." Xou'acc said not looking at Pike instead watching the sunrise. "When this is over she'll thank you, trust me."

"I'm not sure anymore." Pike sighed. "She seems happy enough, they all do."

"It won't last, it never does." Xou'acc whispered.

"I hope, I pray you're wrong." Pike said in his own whisper.

"No more than I do myself, until we meet again farewell Pike." Xou'acc said walking away.

"Farewell Xou'acc." Pike said revving up his motorcycle. Speeding away the vehicle kicked up a shower of dirt.

To Be Continued

**Remember vote in the 'Who Should I Pair Buffy with Long Term' Poll on my profile page. This is your last chance. I will be shutting down the poll at the end of this current month and then announcing the result in the following chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

The Slayer Squad –Season Three: Turkey Day and Beyond

By

Celgress

The remainder of November 1998 passed quickly. Two eventful incidents occurred before Thanksgiving. The first involved an enchanted sword that contained the imprisoned spirits of an ancient Chinese vampire and an equally ancient Japanese mountain king who had been feuding for centuries. The spirits chose Xander and Willow as their respective hosts. The remainder of the Slayer Squad had quite the ordeal safely freeing the White Knight and Crimson With from possession. The combined efforts of Tara the Emerald Witch, Giles and Jenny accomplishing the feat mere moments before the entities were to kill their host bodies, after brutalizing the three slayers. The Slayer Squad next faced a group of evil imp like creatures called the Wild Hunt. These creatures were bent on stealing souls. In spite of being tricking into agreeing to a mystically binding nonaggression pact by the cunning leader of the Wild Hunt the Slayer Squad was able to break free of the spell, thanks in large part to the efforts of Giles, Jenny, Amy, Jonathan and Larry, and destroy the imps. After all the recent excitement the Giles Clan and their associates were hoping for a safe and peaceful Thanksgiving.

"How's the arm Buffy?" Xander asked as the group of teens sat in cafeteria three days before Thanksgiving.

"Good as new, almost its' still sore," Buffy replied wiggling the fingers of her left arm through the pink cast.

"Lucky you heal fast, huh." Larry said earning him a slap to the back of his head from Amy, "ouch, sorry." Amy glared at him by way of reply.

"Um guys we have incoming trouble." Faith said.

Principle Snyder waltzed up to the table his features locked in a perpetual sneer. "Hello ladies and gentlemen and I use the terms in their loosest possible sense." Principle Snyder said. "Tell me do the Giles girls plus one have any plans for the upcoming holiday?"

"We sure do, our parents are putting on a big 'ol fest." Faith said in exaggerated fashion. "I'd invite you but I doubt they'd approve."

"Funny," Principle Snyder replied dryly. "Cancel your plans I have a job for you, a task really. Think of it as a charitable donation."

"No way," Kendra spoke up surprising everyone. "You can't take away our holiday. It isn't fair."

"Are you questioning my authority Ms. Giles?" Principle Snyder snapped. Everyone in the cafeteria held their breath awaiting Kendra's response.

"Yes sir I am. You simply don't like us which is why you are constantly looking for an excuse to punish us." Kendra said getting out of her seat.

"Ms. Giles you are out of line!" Principle Snyder said. The two were practically nose to nose. "Need I remind you all I have the goods on you."

"Need I remind you Principle Snyder blackmail, especially of minors, is highly illegal in this state." Kendra said not backing down. "Put us in juvenile detention our parents put you in adult prison."

"She has a point." Buffy said sipping her drink through a bendy straw.

"Fine," Principle Snyder said. "This isn't over punks." Principle Snyder stormed out of the cafeteria the instant he was gone the students along with many of the staff gave Kendra a standing ovation.

"Way to go Ken." Faith said slapping her sister slayer on the back. "You put the troll back in his place under his bridge."

Kendra sat down a worried look on her face. "What have I done? I must apologize immediately for my rash actions."

"No you don't." Buffy said, she and Faith holding Kendra in her seat. "Let Snyder squirm."

City Hall two days before Thanksgiving, afternoon

"Interesting," The Mayor said jotting down information on a note pad as he sat with his legs crossed across from Darla. The blonde vampiress was secured by way of a complicated, magically reinforced straightjacket to a heavy wooden chair which was likewise secured to the floor by heavy silver chains. "Until now I've never encounter two vampires with such strong aversion to dining on humans, must be the human souls you carry. If your behavior continues you'll waste away, you know that right?"

"I'd rather die than take another innocent life." Darla mumbled.

"What about your friend Angel, don't you care if he lives?"

"Angel is a big boy he makes his own decisions."

"I could remove your pesky soul if you want? Take all the unnecessary pain away. Perhaps you aren't aware I'm an accomplished sorcerer." The Mayor said looking up from his notepad with a disarming smile. "Would you like that Darla? I could put an end to your inner turmoil."

"No please don't," Darla blurted out experiencing a sudden burst of energy. "I can't go back. If I do I am damned."

"Have it your way." The Mayor shrugged. "We're done here, take her away."

Four burly male vampires wearing heavy gloves undid the silver chairs and clasps anchoring Darla's straightjacket to the chair. They then left the room with her while the Mayor resumed writing his notes. The vampires shuffled Darla through the hall into an elevator, down and another hall before tossing her into a large room with no windows. Triple locking and dead bolting the silver lined steel door behind them throwing her roughly on floor the vampires left Darla alone with her only companion Angel.

"Did they hurt you?" Angel softly asked laying by Darla in his specially designed straightjacket.

"Only my pride," Darla whispered back.

"We'll get out of here, I promise you."

"Angel when will you learn, don't make promises you can't keep." Darla said a far way look on her face.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"I wish it were that easy, I truly do. Even if we get out of here I have no idea what to do with the rest of my life, or is it my unlife?"

"You can try your hand at being a champion."

"Maybe, I've never been good at anything expect seducing men. Seems my father was correct, I'll never be more than a dirty whore."

"Don't say that."

"Why it is true. Before the Master sired me I was a prostitute." Darla said the faraway look in her eyes grew more distant.

"You must have had your reasons."

"When I was a young girl growing up in England my family was wealthy, we had everything. By the time I turned eleven my father had lost most of the family fortune. On my twelve birthday I dreamed of getting a pony instead my father brought twenty gentlemen to our home, none of them under thirty, who took my virginity there on the dining room table. In return they paid my father handsomely, or so I was told never personally seeming so much as a red cent." Darla related her voice cracking with bottle up emotion. "I never told anyone the tale of my secret shame, not even the Master, until now."

Angel wished he could physically comfort her with a huge. Sadly their restraints prevented that. "You didn't deserve what happened. He had no right."

"I've felt dirty, worthless ever since." Darla confessed.

"The only people who should feel dirty or worthless are the rapists who defiled a girl on her birthday, not you." Angel said with a warm smile. "When this is over name anything you want to do we'll do it together."

"What about Buffy?" Darla said after a brief pause.

"I doubt she'll want to see me again." Angel said with a pained expression, "after what I did to her and her loved ones."

The Giles Residence one day before Thanksgiving 1998, evening

"Okay who wants to help me cook the Turkey?" Jenny asked the ensemble family in the living room.

"I'll do it." Faith said raising her hand surprising everyone.

"You sure, it can get rather messy and at times boring." Jenny said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure." Faith said getting off the sofa. "I've never done it before. I'd like to learn how."

"Anyone else?" Jenny said eyeing the other girls. "Okay than you four can be on supply duty. Here is a list of last minute items we need."

"I'll drive," Buffy offered.

"You certainly will not." Giles countered looking up from his newspaper.

"Aw c'mon," Buffy pouted.

"Buffy you're a terrible driver, plus you've got a sore arm." Willow said.

"Willow take my keys." Giles said handing over the keys to his new car a dark blue sedan.

"Have fun girls, hurry back." Jenny said waving the four off.

Downtown Sunnydale

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me drive." Buffy grumbled.

"Buffy I couldn't I promised dad." Willow said as she slid the sedan into a parking sport.

"Don't the stores close early tonight?" Tara asked from the backseat.

"They do we better hurry." Kendra said from her positon beside Tara.

Getting out of the sedan the four girls went inside the crowded store. The place was a mad house. Who should they meet inside but a dour Spike and a chipper Harmony.

"Buying your turkey?" Buffy joked.

"What can I say I have a craving for turkey blood, maybe with a hunky human on the side." Harmony said licking her lips and staring at a muscular box boy.

"Gross," Tara said cringing.

"I hope you're joking." Kendra said.

"Haven't grown a sense of humor yet I see Kenny." Spike sulked.

"When it comes to vampires I'm humorless." Kendra snapped.

"Let's get are stuff." Tara said tugging on Kendra's shirtsleeve. "Spike, Harmony see you later," the four girls left the vampires behind.

"They weren't very nice." Harmony scowled.

"Ingrates," Spike muttered under his breath.

Finding what they needed the girls head home. Jenny and Faith, with some help from Giles, made a great turkey. The Giles Family, including Xander who happened by, had a wonderful Thanksgiving the next day blissfully unaware of the forces conspiring against them.

City Hall one week later, morning

"Greetings Mr. Wyndam-Pryce on behalf of the Town Council I Mayor Richard Wilkins III welcome you to Sunnydale. May your stay be a pleasant one." The Mayor said rising from behind his desk to shake hands with the young bespectacled Englishman.

"Thank you sir," Wesley said.

"I want to personally thank you as official representative of the illustrious Watchers Council for all your Slayer Squad has done for my town over the past two years. Golly destroying the Order of Aurelius alone was a feat worthy of praise in and of itself." The Mayor said smiling while sanitizing his hands.

"Thank you sir," Wesley said softly, "though honestly it is all in a day's work no need to thank me."

"Please don't be so modest, if there is anything I can do for you or your organization please let me know." The Mayor paused. "I hope you won't consider this an intrusion. Is it true each member of the Slayer Squad must pass a competency test upon attaining the age of eighteen and that Ms. Buffy Giles will be undergoing her test next month?"

"Yes such a trial is customary, but how…"

"I have my sources young man. What do these trials usually entitle?"

"Pitting the champion, usually a vampire slayer, in a weakened state against a worthy opponent often a vampire of advanced age and/or skill," Wesley explained. "The object being an evaluation of the champion's cognitive and problem solving abilities. Can they overcome the adversary in spite of their temporary impairment by relying on their brains rather than their brawn."

"Fascinating, vampires you say." The Mayor said his eyes suddenly lite up as he snapped his fingers. "Two notorious vampires, leaders of the infamous Whirlwind no less, Darla and Angelus have recently come into our possession. You can use them in your test, if you want?"

"Thank you sir what a generous offer," Wesley said shaking the Mayor's hand this time with much greater vigor.

"Don't mention it as the motto states out front, at Sunnydale City Hall 'we live to serve'."

To Be Continued


End file.
